Ninja Magic
by Cher Zephyris
Summary: HIATUS A team of Jounins Naruto, Neji and a OC are sent from Konoha on a longterm mission concerning Orochimaru in the Wizarding world, having to stay at Hogwarts for a year! How will the Jounins survive their stay in the foreign country?
1. Preparations for Hogwarts

**I've edited this chapter!**

This is my first ever Naruto fic, I decided to make it a cross-over with Harry Potter, considering the fact that not much such fics were written and also, I had some ideas that send me laughing the minute I thought of them. Enjoy! The words in italic are translations for the Japanese words and phrases I have used in the fic, note that the ninjas usually speak Japanese. Although they have come to the English-speaking country, sometimes, they would still jump back to using Japanese, as it was the natural language for them. So, at some point the dialogues will be written in Japanese, but I will be writing the translation right after the sentence, they will be in italic. To make it clearer, the wizards do not understand Japanese, the ninjas will be able to talk and discuss privately without fearing that someone else will know about there are saying. And by the way, in this fic, it's somewhat AU as I had fixed all three Ninjas' age to be 15.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Harry Potter, the only things I own in this fic are everything about Hisara Shiyuki and some part of the plot.

* * *

**Technique 1: Preparations for Hogwarts**

The sky was clear and summer is almost over. Three figures could be seen standing near a flickering lamppost a few meters away from the jetty. Amongst them, was one with the most eye-catching hair colour, blonde. His name was known throughout the east. Uzumaki Naruto. He was wearing his usual bright orange suit, a shuriken-holster tied around his right lower thigh. The usual Konoha headband was nowhere in sight, replaced by a bracelet with the Konoha symbol.

Beside him, was a raven hair boy, Hyuuga Neji. His name rang through their village as one of the geniuses ever. He had his hair tied at the rear, and too, wore his usual grayish white jacket look-alike shirt with his three-quarter brown pants. Bandages bounded his right leg and arm, his own pouch tied to his right leg. He had on a plain headband to cover his terrible past, and also a necklace with the Konoha symbol.

A few steps away from Neji and Naruto stood a female companion looking around, as if finding someone. Hisara Shiyuki had long deep purple coloured hair that reaches over her waist pulled into two proportional sections, tied into two loose ponytails that cascades down the front of her form. She wore a fitting black long sleeved shirt that splits from her shoulder blade and closes from her elbow onwards and matching dark grey long pants. Her Konoha symbol was fixed on a choker around her neck. All three wore standardized blue ninja sandals, which brought attention that they were together.

Naruto and Neji had become Jounins about a year before while Shiyuki, their female teammate is also Jounin. The three was since then, organized into a team. This time, they were given a special mission: to go to a foreign country's school, helping them fight against Orochimaru, who had teamed up with… Voldamo… or Voldemort, or… well, just someone by the name of that. It was supposed to be a long-term mission, which means they will have to stay there, for at least, a year.

Tsunade-sama, the fifth Hokage had inform them that someone will be meeting them here, and placed emphasis on 'someone they wouldn't miss'. It had already been an hour… and Naruto was not the patient type.

"Aiitsu tachi, nani shitan dattebayo! Osoi!" _What are those people doing! They're late! _Naruto shouted, causing some by-passers to cast strange looks at them… well… for one thing; the three wore strange outfits… and had weird hair colour and hairstyles.

Neji gave a sigh and shook his head as Shiyuki turned around, with an irritated look on her face.

"Naruto, chotto shizukani shirou… minna wa miteru ze…" _Naruto…_ _be quiet, everyone is looking… _this cause Naruto to start up, looking around to confirm what she had said.

"And also, I think that person should be coming soon…" Shiyuki added as she craned her neck, "Since it was arranged by..."

Before Shiyuki even finish her words when they heard someone shouting 'Konoha Ninjas' over the crowd repeatedly. The three Jounins scanned around, trying to spot the source of the voice, when their eyes landed on a very huge and tall figure, which was currently, waving vigorously at them. Naruto's eyes went blank while the two companions blinked furiously to recover their shock, the moment they saw that person, up close. So that's why Tsunade-sama said they wouldn't miss that person. When the large man finally reach them…

"Wah… suge…" _This is actually an exclamation, does not really have any meaning._ Naruto awed at his size, gaped at him. Shiyuki beside him nudge him.

"Ye see, yeh' three are the Konoha Ninjas sent by Tsunade to help us. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he introduced himself in a deep, booming voice.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto chimed in enthusiastically.

"Hyuuga Neji" Neji said plainly, eyes looking out to the sea.

"Hisara Shiyuki" the kunoichi said.

"So… we'af got to go. Need to get all of yeh supplies for the starting of the school eh? Follow me, Mr. Naruto, Mr. Neji and Miss Shiyuki" Hagrid said.

At the sound of how he said their name… the three Jounins all had a large drop of sweat forming on their heads and were staring at him with half open eyes.

"Ano sa, ano sa!" Naruto put up his time out sign, drawing Hagrid's attention, "That's our first names…"

"Beggin' yer pardon?" Hagrid asked.

"Here, you put your first names before the last. But back in our country, we have our last name before the first." Shiyuki explained while Neji nodded his head.

"Oh… so it's Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Hyuuga and Miss Hisara eh?" Hagrid said, rummaging through his memory to find the right names. "Well then, come along, we need to hurry."

The three Jounins then followed Hagrid; soon, they reach a city, where they entered a dull looking shop, which turns out to be a bar. There was a strange atmosphere in the bar, and everyone inside seemed different from those outside. As they passed through the bar, everyone started looking at them, curiosity written all over their faces.

"Ne, naze mina wa mite dan dattebayo?" _Hey why is everyone looking at us?_ Naruto started mumbling. Shiyuki made it a point to ignore him; Neji just wished he could disappear instantly.

"Hello Hagrid!" someone exclaimed from behind the counter in the bar, it was Tom, "Having the usual today?" he asked him.

"Nope, 'aving some serious 'ogwarts business 'ere" the larger man replied as he led them to the backyard of the bar. Reaching the back of the shop, they stopped in front of a stone wall.

"There's nothing here…" Naruto said, scouting the area, jumping about.

TWACK! A blow landed on Naruto's head.

"Itai!" Naruto cried, rubbing his head. "Nani sun dattebayo!" _What's that for!_

"Stop your rumbling!" Shiyuki said, emphasizing her point by holding her fist before her. Naruto instantly stop in his acts and turned his attention back to Hagrid.

"Yer'll see" Hagrid replied as he lifted up his umbrella and tap at the wall, three times from the left above the dustbin. Naruto stared with wide eyes at the few areas that Hagrid had tapped with his umbrella, as if something will pop out all of a sudden from the stone wall. The next second, the three were jaw-dropping, eyes popping out... the wall move aside, revealing a hidden town behind it, bustling with life.

"Incredible…" Naruto breathed.

"Who would have thought that a wizarding town could be hidden this way?" Shiyuki uttered.

"Well, that's why it remains undiscovered" Neji stated.

"Let's go! Waste no time. First stop, Gringgots, the wizard's bank" the giant said.

After walking for a short while as they stayed behind, they were inside the bank. It seems that Tsunade-sama had already prepared the money they would need to use in this country. After they retrieved the money, they headed to the bookshop, getting every textbook they need for the school term. Then, they went for their uniforms; their last stop is for the wands.

After they had completed the shopping trip for their school supplies, they stopped in a deserted ally.

Naruto was walking with both his hands tucked behind his head before they stopped. With hands still behind his head, he voice out loud, "Ne..." Shiyuki turned to face him, a strange look on her face. "Ore-tachi, doko ni iku no yo..."

"He means… where are we going now?" Neji quickly said.

"Yeah, where are we going next anyway?" Shiyuki asked curiously as she turned to Hagrid.

"You'll see… we're going to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix" Hagrid bent down and whispered.

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Neji said, curious.

"Shh!" Hagrid shushed. "It's the name of the organization against You-know-who who had allied with the O…oroci… whatever from yer ninja lands."

"So… that's the organization" Shiyuki said.

"He's Orochimaru. O-ro-chi-ma-ru" Naruto corrected, holding out his index finger and waving it to and fro before his face. His teammates however, have totally different expressions. Neji rolled his eyes and shook his head. Shiyuki however, buried her head into both of her hands in embarrassment

"Oh… yeah… whatever" Hagrid said, pulling out a parchment from the pocket of his jacket, "Just repeat whatever I said" he continued as he began to read the words written on the parchment.

Just when the three Jounins did as they were told, they felt the world suddenly spin around them, swirling around. Naruto screamed as he spun through the sudden vortex. Though it was a shock to suddenly be sucked into such a motion, Shiyuki and Neji couldn't help wondering how Naruto was actually able to make it into a Jounin.

As sudden as it started, it stopped. The three Jounins regained their composure, and then took to looking around. They saw that they are now somewhere in an area of housing estate. Hagrid then say out the next sentence written on the parchment. A house just appeared out of thin air, pushing the houses number eleven and thirteen to the side.

"We're here" Hagrid said, "Follow me"

Hagrid walked to the number twelve house and opened it, ushering the three Jounins inside. Upon entering, the lights in the house lighted up automatically, revealing a group of people waiting for them. Hagrid bowed to the elderly looking man before them.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. I've brought the three Konoha Ninjas just as yer've said" he said as he moved behind the three Jounins, so as not to block the visions of the Order's members.

The other members of the Order gasped. They were just teenagers. Seeing no other response from the people, Shiyuki whispered to her two teammates to introduce themselves, which they nodded.

"Hello!" Naruto called, bringing the Order's members back from their shock by startling them from his loud voice, "Let me introduce myself, I am Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Jounin. From the finest teams of Jounins" Naruto said, giving them a huge grin.

"Hyuuga Neji" Neji said, looking at them unblinkingly, "Jounin, in the same team as Naruto."

"Hisara Shiyuki" said the female standing with Naruto and Neji and bowed, "Also a Jounin. I am in the same team as them" she said, pointing to both Naruto and Neji.

It was then that the members of the Order noticed for the first time that there was a girl in the team of Ninjas, their mouths hung opened at her and her two teammates. Fancy the Konoha's Hokage, sending them three kids for this absolutely dangerous type of mission. When Shiyuki saw that they were doing nothing to stop their state of shock, spoke.

"I know that you people must be very surprised that we were send here, especially on the fact that we are just 'kids' so you've said." Shiyuki spoke, dragging them back, they were staring at her, how did she know? Is she a mind reader! "But, for your information, the ninjas in Konoha received our Gennin rank at an average age of twelve."

'Oh…' the order thought, 'So that was why'. Mrs. Weasley then move towards them.

"Come children" she said, "You must be tired after such a long journey, follow me, I'll have you meet Harry and the others, you will be staying here for the week until school starts. Your luggage will be taken care of."

She gestured the three Jounins to follow her down the hallway. When they are out of sight, the Order dispersed each returning back to their own duties. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table. Fred, George and Ginny were also present. Mrs. Weasley had told them that there will be three students send from somewhere far away, who will be attending the school this year with them. They only knew that the three are ninjas, nothing more. Anxiously, they waited for them to arrive.

As if on cue, the kitchen door opened and in stepped Mrs. Weasley. She gives them a wink before turning back to the door.

"This way" she said to the few Jounins outside the kitchen, "Come on in"

She then moved away from the doorway to reveal the three Jounins who came in shortly after. As the three Jounins entered the kitchen, they immediately noticed the dozen eyes on them, looking at them, the three could only stare back, sweat forming. With Harry, however, he was staring at the Jounins open-mouthed, not that Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny was any better. The ninjas coming here are teenagers like us! Harry thought, I thought that they should be at least older than us in age, considering how they are invited here to aid the wizarding world. Harry eyed them with a strange look; the others were still in shock.

Finally deciding that the wizards are not going to snap out of their shocked state by themselves, the three Jounins decided to have the honor of doing that job themselves.

"Ano sa…" Naruto started, breaking the wizard from their trance to face them with his language, "What are you all doing staring at us like that?" at these words, the wizards could be seen blushing in embarrassment. "By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he said, giving them a huge grin, pointing his thumb at himself.

Beside him, his two other teammates gave a slight smile as they nodded in agreement to what Naruto had done. They too, stepped forwards, introducing themselves.

"Hyuuga Neji, please to meet you" Neji said, using his most friendly tone of voice, although, there was a very slight tone of reluctance, it went unnoticed by them.

"And I'm Hisara Shiyuki" the kunoichi said, drawing the attention to her, "Nice to meet you" they were quite surprised that the female was one of those ninjas. "In any case if you are wondering," she said, "Our village of Konoha does not differentiate females from males. Everybody could be a ninja, and also, we began as a ninja at the mere age of twelve. So don't doubt our abilities by our age" she finished, giving the wizards a wink.

The wizards had on an incredulous look. Twelve? A kid could be ninja? Moreover, how does she know what I am thinking? Harry thought. Naruto decided to add on to what Shiyuki had finished.

"We are also the best of all the Jounin teams in Konoha!" Naruto gave them a thumbs-up, much like what Gai always do, which made Neji swung his hand to his forehead and also, extracted a sigh from Shiyuki.

The wizards smiled to each other as they stepped forward in acknowledgement, and they in turn introduced themselves.

"Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said as he shook hands with all three of the Jounins.

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said as he did the same.

"Hermione Granger" she said as she shook their hands with a big smile.

"Fred" Fred said, "George" George continued, "Weasley, we're twins. And, Ron's our brother. This little girl here is our sister, Ginny" the two said together, introducing Ginny who merely waved her hand at the Jounins.

After which, they all sat down at the kitchen table, Naruto in the middle and Neji and Shiyuki sitting at both his sides. Mrs. Weasley busied herself by prepared lunch for them. There seemed to be a staring contest going on at the table however. The wizards were staring at the Jounins, as the latter looked back at them. They noticed that Naruto has strangely bright blonde spiky hair which you could never see, whether in the wizarding world or London, and the strange whiskers-like marks on both sides of his cheeks. Neji on the other hand, had very neat and long raven hair which ended down his back and was tied at the rear end of his hair, what kind of a man in the world would bother growing his hair this long! What unnerve them most were his eyes, they were white, blank eyes that seem to be able to pierce through your very soul. Last but not least, was the sole female of the group, Shiyuki. She had deep purple hair pulled into two loosely tied ponytails down the front of her form, her hair seemed to reach her knees… how the hell does she grow her hair that long! Hermione wondered. Her eyes… it seemed to have about the exact effects of Neji's, hers was silver, a lot like the white ones her other teammate has, though you could see the difference between them, even though there was only the slight difference of tints of grey in her eyes.

Naruto, on the other hand, was getting impatient with this staring contest that the wizards were holding with him and his teammates. Shiyuki and Neji were just looking ahead at nothing in particular, probably deep in thought, Naruto thought. Finally deciding that he had enough, he voiced his impatience out loud.

"Nan dattebayo!" Naruto almost shouted, the others jumped at his sudden outburst, both Neji and Shiyuki turned to him, a strange look on their faces. "Why are we starting a staring contest here?"

"Naruto…" Neji warned.

"We didn't come here to stare! We're here on a mission! And what are these people doing staring us like we're freaks! Aiitsu tachi koso, hen dattebayo!" _They themselves are the ones who are strange! _As soon as Naruto finished…

"Naruto!" this time, its Shiyuki who said his name.

Naruto turned back to look at his teammates who was sitting on either side of him, Neji's eye was twitching dangerously, despite it being closed now and he was raising his hand. Shiyuki raised a hand too, though not facing him. Naruto's expression changed instantly to that of fear, his face instantly turned into a shade of blue.

"Ikagen ni shirou!" _Stop it already! _The two shouted as they grabbed Naruto's shoulder on both sides and threw him backwards.

The next moment, he sailed across the table they were sitting at, smashing right into the wall behind his teammates. Then slide down the wall, inch by inch with his face still against the wall, to fall on the floor, hands clutching his face, which was red from his slam.

"Ouch…" Naruto said.

The wizards were stunned; a mere throw to send people flying? How did they do that? Naruto look up when he sensed two people behind him with their dangerous presence made known to him, two fuming, irritated teammates to be exact. Turning around, he shudders when he saw that they were still facing their food.

"Naruto…" both Neji and Shiyuki said in a low tone, "Mada yaru no ka?" _Want to try again?_ The kunoichi of his team continued, cracking her fingers once more.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror then jumped up to face them, muttering his apologies. It was then this incident ended, his teammates dragged him back to the table, where Mrs. Weasley had begun setting down their food for lunch. Naruto immediately came back to life upon smelling food, and jumped back into his seat. But when he was about to eat, he noticed that the food was not what he and his teammates had usually or always eat.

"Nani kore wa…" _What is this..._his eyes narrowed as he sticks his fork into a piece of chicken and lifted it before his face, examining it.

"Food." Shiyuki said with a sarcastic smile, just as Neji knocked some sense into him to remind him that they are not in Konoha.

Their lunch then passed successfully, with Naruto occasionally being yelled at by his teammates and Harry's group of people sniggering and laughing at him.

'We've got a long way to go…' both Shiyuki and Neji thought as they once again, was needed to knock some sense back into Naruto's head.

* * *

**A/N: **How's it? This fic is rated somewhat humor because there will be parts where Naruto and his teammates make quite a scene and I will try my best to add in some humor in every chapter! Note that the Naruto characters here may seem a little out of character. By the way… the name Shiyuki actually means purple snow and kunoichi... oh well, if you do not know, it means female ninja. That's all for this chapter! 


	2. House Cleaning Fun

Hello everyone! I'm back for another chapter on Ninja Magic! Thank you all readers and reviewers who read and reviewed this story, you are very much appreciated! Most of all, in this chapter, Neji is a little out of character when he saw the spiders :P

All translations of the Japanese phrases are in _Italic

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** None of the Naruto or Harry Potter characters belong to me!

* * *

**Technique 2: House-cleaning Fun**

The three Jounins and the wizards have just finished eating their lunch, still sitting at the table. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were chatting among themselves, Fred and George was discussing about their joke shop. Naruto rubbed his stomach in content, grinning at both his teammates who were in a kind of trance, not responding to him. It was then Mrs. Weasley came back in.

"Now children, do you have a nice lunch?" Mrs. Weasley asked the group of teenagers, or to be more precise, this question was directed more to the Jounins than the wizards.

"It was good! Demo sa… Ichiraku no Ramen wa motto motto, ume daze!" _But, the ramen at Ichiraku is much more delicious!_ Naruto babbled on, but was stopped when his raven-haired teammate rammed his fist on Naruto's head.

"Sorry about him" the kunoichi said, bowing a little, "It was really nice, thank you" then looked back at her blonde haired teammate who was now nursing the bum on his head, cursing all the way in Japanese. "Naruto" she hissed at him, "Ikagen ni shiro!" _Stop it already!_ The moment she was done, Naruto could be seen standing very straight, freezing in his position.

Neji shook his head in defeat just as Shiyuki raised her hand to her forehead. 'This entire mission is the ultimate test for my patience…' they thought in unison, even though neither said it out to the other.

"I'm glad you like it" Mrs. Weasley said, "You may go up to your rooms for some rest. Could you show them the way, dear?" she said to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who nodded without hesitation. "We'll begin our house cleaning tomorrow then!" Mrs. Weasley then disappears down the hall. Fred and George then went off soon after, grinning madly, 'They probably have invented some new items' Harry thought. Ginny managed a smile before she hurried back to her own room. That left Harry, Ron and Hermione together with the three Jounins.

On their way to their rooms, Naruto asked curiously, "Ano sa, ano sa!" Harry and his friends stopped to listen. "What does she mean by house cleaning?" as soon as the question is out, the lot continued up the stairs to the rooms.

"This house is unoccupied for years… and now they are using this place as headquarters for the Order. Over the years… despite the fact that a house elf lives here, it certainly did not keep the house under condition… resulting in infesting of some creatures and some strange items" Harry explained.

"Oh…" was the reply he got which indicates that the Jounins have understood what he just said.

No sooner, they reached the rooms. The wizards showed the Jounins to their rooms, which was at the rear end of the corridor, three rooms are neighbors to each other. Shiyuki's was right at the end, followed by Neji's; Naruto's was beside Neji's room. After which, the wizards told them where their own room was suited, along the same corridor, just nearer the stairs. Waving a good bye, the three wizards returned back to their rooms. The three Jounins then started their secret meeting session… in Shiyuki's room, their female teammate's room. The only reason for that is because; the kunoichi's room was the furthest down the corridor, meaning more privacy. Just after the three Jounins went into Shiyuki's room, Harry, Ron and Hermione came out of their own, curiously staring at the closed door of the kunoichi's room, wondering what the three are doing. A loud crack nearly made them jumped into the air, Fred and George apparated before them, wearing a mad grin and holding up their invention, the extendable ears. The group of wizards then concentrated outside the Shiyuki's room, trying to listen to what the Jounins were saying behind the closed door.

When they went into her room, they noticed that the kunoichi's belongings had already been brought up, and also, there were two beds in the room. All three Jounins entered the room, closing the door behind them. Shiyuki moved to the bed on the right, sitting down on the side of the bed. Neji sat on the other bed, opposite from hers. Naruto on the other hand, plopped himself on the bed his female teammate was sitting on.

"Saki, mite nai?" _Saw it just now?_ Shiyuki asked, "Kare-tachi, watashi tachi o shinjite kure nai" _They don't trust us_

"Aa…" Neji replied, "Ore-tachi, kodomo ni omota dakara" _Just because we're not adults._

"Ne…" Naruto voiced, "Aiitsu tachi, kodomo janai ka!" _Aren't they children themselves!_ He exclaimed. "Nanoni, ore-tachi wa aiitsu tachi o mamori dayo! Makaku… gaki tachi tomo…" _And we still have to protect them! A bunch of kids…_ he muttered, crossing both his hands before his chest and pouting.

'Gaki to wa omaie darou!' _You're the kid here!_ Both Neji and Shiyuki thought, rolling their eyes at his reaction. The wizards outside were having confused looks plastered on their faces. They did not understand what the Jounins had said, not even a single word! Nevertheless, they strained their ears to try to hear more of their conversation.

"Back to business" Shiyuki said, both of her male teammates looked back at her, "Although Tsunade-sama did not say anything much about the risk of this mission, we still have to be careful. Over all, we cannot afford to fail, it concerns all the villages' future" Neji nodded his head to show that he understood. "Naruto, wakatta ka?" _Naruto, understood?_ The kunoichi turned to ask Naruto.

But she was greeted with a sight of a sleeping Naruto, his mouth opened in a wide and long line, saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. Neji saw and knew what was coming when he saw his female teammate raised a shaking fist. A sharp cry rang down the corridor the next moment, startling the wizards outside the room. Shiyuki was standing beside Naruto, both her hands were on his shoulders, lifting him to stand on the ground and shaking him to and fro violently.

"Teme…" _Saying 'you'in a venomous tone or anrather impolite way of refering to people you dislike_she hissed, "Don't you dare to sleep when people are talking about serious things you idiot!" she almost shouted as she continued to shake him violently.

By then, Naruto was going dizzy from all the shaking that his female teammate was doing to him. "Ano… sa…" was the only sound he managed to get out.

"Nani ga kono baka!" _What is it you idiot!_ Shiyuki replied angrily, not creasing in her actions.

"Neji…" Neji raised his head, as he had been keeping it down for that entire period, looked to Naruto, who had called his name. Meanwhile, Naruto's eyes were starting to spin from all the shaking, "Ta…su…ke…te…" _Save me…_ was the last thing he said before he practically fainted, eyes spinning.

A big sweat formed on Neji's head and slide down as he called the kunoichi to stop. When she finally did, Naruto slumped to the ground, head, hands and legs on the ground, with his butt in the air and his eyes continue to spin. She too, sweated before she uttered a "Gomen" _Sorry_ in a low voice.

Right after, the kunoichi turned to face the door, Neji looking pass her. "Kizuitan no ka?" _Have you notice it already?_ He asked her as the female ninja nodded her head. Taking a deep breathe, she said out loud, "I don't know what you people are doing out there but if there is anything you need from us, just come in" the group of wizards outside the room froze in shock. They knew we're outside! Harry thought.

The five wizards then entered the room, freezing in their steps at the sight of Naruto lying senselessly on the floor. Their eyes widened even more when the female ninja walked to Naruto, picked him up by the collar of his clothes and dumped him onto the bed he had been sitting on previously. 'What super-human strength!' was the first thing to cross Harry's mind at the scene.

"Feel free to take a seat anywhere" came the kunoichi's voice, addressing the wizards as they sat randomly on the ground near the door.

Naruto, being back to himself, looked at the wizards with half lidded eyes. He crossed his arms and sat up straight, with his eyes still half open. "Ne… Nani ga you?" _Is there anything you need? _He asked in a monotone voice.

"Huh?" was the only reply they got from the wizards.

"Naruto" Neji spoke, "Did it cross your mind, even once that we're about the only ones here who even knows Japanese!" he stare at Naruto with his white eyes. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head with one hand and force out a laugh.

"I'm really sorry about him" the female ninja said, looking to Naruto, "But is there anything you need us to do?" she asked as she pulled out her pouch which contained kunais and shurikens. Grabbing some cloth from her luggage, she threw some at Neji who caught it with ease and at Naruto who seem too out of it to catch, resulting in the cloth landing on his head.

Shiyuki rolled her eyes, then, sat down on the other side of the bed, opening her pouch and started polishing her weapons, on the other side Neji could be seen doing the same. The wizards could only raise their eyebrow and stare at the kunais and shurikens; they had never seen things like that. When the wizards finally got over it, they were curiously looking at the three Jounins.

"What are Ninjas like?" Fred and George asked together.

"What do you do in your country?" Ron asked.

"What kind of offensive items do you use back there?" Hermione asked.

"What do you have to do to become a Ninja?" Harry voiced.

Both Neji and Shiyuki looked at the wizards, temporarily stopping in their polishing actions. 'So, that's why' they thought. Naruto, on the other hand, was practically jumping with joy. Finally, there was someone who he could tell of the wonderful things they did in Konoha! The overjoyed blonde then began answering the questions the wizards had asked, making sure that no details were left out.

Ninjas are people who had undergo heavy training in the academy. They used weapons like kunais, shurikens and techniques they call 'Jutsu', although, katana was also considered one of the main weapons. One will basically have to pass the academy and a test from the Jounin teacher to become a low ranked ninja, Gennin. Ninjas in the country did missions in their teams, the difficulty ranges when you managed to get promoted to a higher rank.

Naruto nearly send his two teammates into shock when he suddenly mentioned about the Jounin teachers all of a sudden. Something about Gai being a super thick brow and something about Kakashi being a pervert because he reads the book, 'Icha Icha Paradise' _Flirting Paradise_.

Time seemed to pass very fast while one's enjoying themselves. Soon, it was night and Mrs. Weasley could be heard shouting for everyone to come down for dinner. The wizards and Jounins made their way down the stairs, still laughing at what Naruto had said earlier.

They took seats that are opposite each other, making it easier to start a conversation. It was then the Jounins noticed that a few of the Order's members were also present. There was a woman named Nymphadora Tonks who said to just call her Tonks, "What kind of a mother would name her child Nymphadora?" there was also a tired-looking man named Remus Lupin.

Dinner passed successfully, without needing Neji or Shiyuki to do any large scale damage to Naruto. After dinner, the group moved back to the kunoichi's room. Fred and George excused themselves to go back to their inventions, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione with the Jounins. Naruto and Neji then went into their own room and took out one of their luggage before going back to their female teammate's room again. It was only inside the room that the wizards found out the two luggage contained weapons and the two male ninjas began to re-arrange the luggage, trying to get everything they need into place. After the luggage, they sat down on the floor, packing some scrolls into another pouch. Naruto happily told the wizards some other information about their country. Soon, it was late in the night; the wizards said a good night to Shiyuki with her two male teammates as they returned back to their own rooms to rest for the night.

The next morning, Harry woke up to the smell of breakfast. He briefly changed into another set of clothes, running a hand through his messy hair, he took to waking Ron. Hermione was already up. She went out of her room as soon as she was done with her bushy hair. Shiyuki was brushing her long purple hair and was half way done when Hermione suddenly came into her room. Hastily, she tied her hair into the loose ponytails down her chest and exited the room with her. Neji had just finished attaching his pouch when someone knocked at the door. It revealed to be his female teammate and Hermione. The three then stop in front of Naruto's room.

The two ninjas breathed out a sigh 'He's probably still asleep', "This is going to be hard" they went into the room. True enough, they saw Naruto still lying on the bed, mouth wide open, obviously still sleeping.

"Naruto… breakfast time!" the kunoichi said out loud.

At the sound of breakfast, Naruto immediately sprang out of bed. The three waited outside the room until Naruto finished changing. Harry and Ron just came out of their room when they heard someone calling them. Turning around, the two saw Hermione walking towards them, the three Jounins right behind her. The group of six then went down the stairs to the kitchen, where breakfast was laid. When they entered the kitchen, they saw Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already sited, waiting for them. Quickly, they grabbed a chair and sat down, it was then, and all of them started eating their breakfast.

After they finished their breakfast and Mrs. Weasley was done with the dishes, they followed her up the stairs with loads of baskets and cans of sprays to stop in front of the study room. The entire group of teenagers dropped their jaws when Mrs. Weasley swung open the door violently. Doxys… an entire room full of Doxys! The said creatures were running around the room, you could see them everywhere through the door. Neji and Shiyuki were practically staring straight ahead at the Doxys while the rest were just staring blankly ahead, eyes white and were nearly popping out, with their jaws hanging in mid air, apparently shocked.

"Na…Nani kore…" _What is this…_ Naruto mumbled in a low voice.

"I've never seen such an infestation!" Mrs. Weasley said, with a quite disgusted look. "Everybody grabbed a basket and a can of doxycide. You just need to spray them on their faces to knock them up"

Despite the fact that everyone had taken their own share of the items, no one moved. There was just too much of the creature, how are they ever going to finish cleaning up this damn room? Just then, Naruto shifted into a stance, two fingers from both his left and right hand put into a cross.

"Naruto!" Shiyuki said, "Don't tell me you…" she could not get to complete her sentence.

"I'll fight numbers with numbers!" Naruto shouted with a wide grin, readying himself, he shouted out the technique, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _Shadow Replication Technique!_

With a loud 'poof' the front door was filled with numerous Naruto, surprising the wizards. All the Naruto stood with huge grins on their faces, looking passed the door at the Doxys inside.

"All of you listen up!" Naruto exclaimed to his replications, "You are to go inside and try take out as much of the creatures inside as you can. Okay?" he was answered with a loud 'Oh!' from his replications. "Iku zo!" _Let's go! _He shouted as he dashed into the room with all of his replications.

Both his teammates were still standing outside the room, blankly looking at what Naruto was doing. For the wizards, they were having the shock of their lives. How could someone do that! Their jaws were practically hanging in the air as they watch all the Naruto dash into the room.

'That idiot…' Shiyuki thought. 'He's probably thinking of wrestling with the Doxys…' both Neji and Shiyuki thought in unison, shaking their heads at the mere thought.

As if on cue, all the Naruto in the room was engaged with the Doxys, pulling at the creatures and in turn was getting pulled by the creatures. Others were scratching here and there with the Doxys. Both ninjas were looking through half open eyes, a series of sweats dripping down their heads. Finally, finding that they could watch on no longer, they walked over to the still struggling with Doxys Naruto and spray the doxycide on the Doxys, knocking them out. The wizards were quite frozen in place, merely staring at the Jounins. Some time later, they managed to clear off all the Doxys infesting the room.

All of Naruto's replicas disappeared with another 'poof', leaving the battered Naruto on the floor, bruises and scratches covered his face and arms. Sighing, the female ninja walked over to Naruto's side, Neji right behind her.

"Naruto" Shiyuki said, "Does it hurt?" she knelt down beside the battered blonde.

The battered blonde gave a nod, looking up at his female teammate. Neji helped to hold him still while Shiyuki began concentrating her chakra and channeling it to her hands. The kunoichi then brushed her hands over all the bruises and scratches which faded away almost instantly. Imagine the look on the wizards' faces when suddenly Naruto stood up, all healed and healthy. Turning over, the Jounins saw the expressions plastered on all the wizards' faces, they took to explain.

"Shiyuki is a medical ninja" Naruto said, beaming.

"Meaning that she is considered the healer of the group" Neji explained.

After the wizards finally got back to their senses, they began picking up all the Doxys now littering the study room. Harry noticed that Fred and George had pocketed some, saying that they are going to need it for their new invention. When they finally managed to clear off all the Doxys, a knocking sound caught their attention. Scanning around, they found out that the sound came from the table. Shiyuki walked over curiously, followed by her fellow teammates. The wizards looking intently behind them, standing still in the same position beside the baskets.

When they reached the table, they saw one of the drawers shaking. Deciding that something was inside, the kunoichi reached to open the drawer. As soon as the drawer opened, a thick mist floated out. The wizards stopped in their tracks, they knew what that was, a boggart. But before any of the wizards could react, the boggart changed its shape. A boggart naturally changed into anything which the person nearest to it fears the most. The boggart took up the shape of some humans, though the wizards did not know who, they could see that the people was somewhat related to the kunoichi when her eye widened considerably. Both Neji and Naruto stared blankly at the figures the boggart had changed into. 'Aren't they…' were both ninjas' thoughts.

In an all too fast motion, the kunoichi's eyes turned a fiery red. She held up an extended palm, fire surrounding her hands, molding into a ball above her palm. The wizards' eyes widened as a fireball engulfed the boggart, instantly destroying it. The kunoichi then slumped to the ground, panting heavily. Her two teammates immediately knelt down beside her, calming her down.

"Daijoubu… Daijoubu dakara" _It's okay, everything is going to be all right._ Naruto said.

"Aiitsu tachi wa mou inai, mou kaeri nai" _They're gone, they won't return anymore._ Neji added, hands on her shoulders.

After a while, the female ninja was finally back to herself, she stood up shakily and managed a small smile at the wizards who in turn returned the smile. But they were thinking profusely. 'Where the hell did that fireball come from? Is it only me or did I really saw her eyes turn red? Who are those people?' Harry wondered.

Soon, everyone could be seen towing basketfuls of Doxys out the study room. Just then, a big black dog came near them, startling the Jounins when it turned into a human, introduced as Sirius Black.

"Ano sa…" Naruto started, everyone had his or her attention turned to him. "Isn't this like the Hengen we did?" _Transformation_ he asked his teammates.

"I'm sorry…" Sirius said, "He…han…? What's that?"

"Oh… it's a technique ninjas like us used commonly" the kunoichi said, "It's called Hengen, or simply translated as Transformation in English" the female ninja continued,

"What does it do?" out of curiosity, Harry asked. His fellow wizards all had on the same expression, that of curiosity and they were looking intently at the Jounins for some answers.

"We can change ourselves into another thing" Naruto said.

"Excuse me?" Sirius and Mrs. Weasley said together.

"Change?" the twins asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you even mean by changing into another thing…" Ron questioned with a sarcastic face.

"Unless… you mean that you could change your appearance to take on another form?" Hermione added with raised eyebrow.

"Like an animagi?" Harry asked, but he was replied by Naruto with, "What's an animagi?"

"An animagi is someone who could change themselves into an animal at will, but only a specific animal" Sirius said, "Like what I did" he added, winking.

The wizards nodded their heads in confirmation to what the older wizard had said earlier. Naruto seemed to be thinking of something, Neji had on his indifferent face, seemingly not caring about what the wizard had said. But deep inside, he was also getting interested, 'to turn into an animal at will?' he thought. Shiyuki raised an eyebrow, 'they could only change into one specific animal… interesting!' the kunoichi smiled.

"Datara… ore tachi no Hengen no Jutsu wa motto sugoi darou!" _If that's so, our Transforming technique is much more powerful! _Naruto said aloud, grinning.

But his two teammates had on different expressions. Neji drop his head in defeat while Shiyuki raised her hand to her forehead, looking upwards. 'Can't he just stop saying these kind of words!" both ninjas was almost screaming inside, but they were quite relieved that none of the wizards understood what their blonde teammate had said.

"So…" Harry continued, bringing the Jounins back to reality from their thoughts, "What exactly does your Transforming change you into?" he asked.

"We can basically transform into anything" Neji replied, eyes closed.

"Anything?" the wizards repeated.

"Yes, anything" the kunoichi said.

"Anything!" the wizards exclaimed. Sweat dropped down the Jounins' heads.

"Hey… what's wrong with you people!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, "We already told you anything!"

"And what does that 'anything' include?" Sirius asked.

"It basically includes everything and anything you could see with your eyes" the kunoichi elaborated.

Whatever the wizards were going to say was drowned by a sudden screeching. It was later that the Jounins found out the source of the noise. A painting… a painting of Sirius Black's mother to be exact. What made it different from other paintings is that, the painting actually moved, the figure in the painting was screaming curses at the lot, not that it affected the Jounins as they did not really understand what she had said. The screaming was finally put out, when Sirius threw a thick cloth over the painting.

"Just ignore her" was the only thing he said before he left the area.

Soon, it was lunchtime and the entire group moved down to the kitchen for their break. When the break was over, it was the start of another house cleaning mission. This time, they moved to the drawing room. When the door swung open, everyone's jaw dropped again. Inside the room were spiders… huge spiders the size of dogs. Ron paled considerably, backing away from the room, he was terrified of them, most importantly, he HATED spiders! Another person who turned blue at the sight of spiders was Neji.

"Spiders?" Neji almost exclaimed. The wizards stare at his sudden outburst.

Three years ago, when Tsunade-sama sent out a team of Gennins to retrieve Sasuke, Neji had been one of them. And, he had been the one to fight with Kidomaru, the sound ninja who summons spiders. He had enough of the eight-legged crawling creature in that one day. He never seemed to be able to get over his total disgust of them from since that day. The raven-haired ninja's face turned blue with disgust and dread, lines fell down his forehead as he backed a few paces from the drawing room. Both of his teammates cast him worried looks.

"Neji" his female teammate said, "I think Naruto and you should rest. Naruto, you had done quite a lot just now. Just leave this to me" Shiyuki gave them a smile.

After the kunoichi face the wizards with a thumbs-up, she immediately transformed into a wolf with a 'poof'. The wolf had black fur; two gleaming silver eyes seemingly glowed in the light. The wizards were quite shocked and could only continued to see what the kunoichi was doing. The two ninjas however, plainly smiled as they watch the black wolf dash through the sea of spiders. Moments later, all spiders lay dead while the black wolf changed back into the female ninja with another 'poof'.

The wizards were very pleased with what the kunoichi did; it had saved them the time. For the next few days, they continued clearing the old house. Although some strange object would come out and make a mess some time, it was still much fun doing house cleaning. Especially with the fact that the Jounins had made new friends here. Hermione and Ron were made the Gryffindor prefect, surprising the entire Weasley family. It was only some days from the start of the school, and the Jounins started to mentally prepare themselves for what was to come next.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for this chapter, hope you people like it. Just information for those people who wondered who are the people the boggart turn into and why Shiyuki feared them, the figures are her parents. As for why she feared them, I'll keep it a secret for now. See you next chapter! 


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Thank you all readers and reviewers! I'm back again for chapter 3! Hopefully, this chapter will be as good as ever. And finally the ninjas are boarding the train to Hogwarts! Now, some answers for the reviewers:

FireDragonBL: I think I will be adding in more Naruto characters. The main focal characters are Neji and Naruto though, so the others will not be playing a big role here. As for pairings… I'm still not sure about it. In this chapter, you find two more Naruto characters in Hogwarts, except; they are there to teach!

Rablagon: I can't really remove all the Japanese sentences as it kind of serve as private conversation between the ninjas. Also, because it's a natural language for them, though I'll try to reduce the usage of the language in the future chapters. (And also, I asked a Japanese teacher about that phrase and he said that it is fine to use 'Nani kore' when you are addressing something strange. Moreover, the one saying this is Naruto, it's Naruto we're talking about, since when does Naruto says something so politely?)

Japanese translations are in Italic

* * *

**Disclaimer:** None of the places and characters you recognize belongs to me

* * *

**Technique 3: Back to Hogwarts**

Today was the first day of the school term. Everyone in the house was busying doing the last checking for any forgotten things; they were to leave the place by a van, which had been waiting outside the house. The wizards were done, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the three ninjas. Harry had met Neji and Shiyuki just now; they were standing by Naruto's door. Sweats were forming on the two Jounin's head as they stare through the door to Naruto's room. Feeling curious, Harry went for a closer look.

"Hey…" the black haired wizard waved at the two ninjas as he went nearer.

He nearly had a shock when the two Jounins turn to face him with half-lidded eyes and a big drop of sweat on their heads. A drop of sweat dripped down Harry's own head as he waved once again at them, "What's… wrong?" he asked. Both the raven haired and purple haired ninja pointed through the door into Naruto's room. With his curiosity getting the best of him, Harry pokes his head through the door.

Looking into Naruto's room, he could see that the usually noisy blonde ninja had already readied his luggage when he saw the backpack near the bed. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when out of no where, Naruto popped out in front of his eyes, a series of sweats formed on Harry's head, turning his face blue from shock.

"Yo!" Naruto exclaimed to the black haired wizard, causing the already shocked Harry to jump a feet high into the air.

The two Jounins behind watched the scene through half open eyes, their eyebrows twitching from time to time. Naruto forced out a laugh at his two teammates, but was rewarded with a punch each from both of his teammate, causing two huge buns to swell on top of his head.

As soon as Harry managed to get back on his feet, the two Jounins pushed Naruto to apologize to the black haired wizard. Harry's face was still twitching from shock when Naruto approached him. The said blonde ninja leaned his head forwards, his eyes changed into two mere black dots, his face chubbier than usual, a hand was raised and held beside his face.

"Ne…" he started, "I'm sorry…" he said, kind of sarcastically, though Harry could not care less, wishing only to get out of the room right now. Managing a forced smile, he waved his hands at the three ninjas.

"I think I'm going down first" he said, "We'll be waiting down the stairs…" he quickly exited the room, dashing down the stairs where both Hermione and Ron were waiting.

It was already going to be half pass ten, and the Hogwarts Express is leaving the station ar eleven! The wizards were on the verge of breaking into panic when a loud scream rang down the stairs. Everyone currently present, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr and Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, the black dog all had big drops of sweats forming on their heads as they stare at the direction of the source of the scream. 'Probably it's something that Naruto had done… that really pisses off Shiyuki' Harry thought as he recalled the few incidents where Naruto had managed to really pissed the purple haired female off, and the results were very much… unpleasant. The black haired wizard shivered at the mere thought of it.

The next moment, the three Jounins could be seen coming down the stairs, Neji walking at the front, one hand holding Naruto's luggage while carrying his own on his back. He had his eyes closed, although you could see the raven haired ninja sighing. Shiyuki followed right behind, her own luggage in a backpack on her shoulders. She was dragging something down with her. And that something had blonde hair and was dressed in an orange suit. Once again, the wizards all had a large drop of sweat on their heads as they watch the kunoichi drag a struggling Naruto down the stairs by his collar. When they were a few steps from the bottom, Shiyuki heaved the blonde up and dumped him on the ground, the kunoichi's face was twitching dangerously. But Naruto seemed oblivious to it, was still rambling away, even Neji shuddered at his female teammate's looks.

"I want to find my 'froggy-chan'!" Naruto repeated again, for the umpteen time.

This time did it however, as Shiyuki marched up to Naruto, making her presence known. The blonde haired ninja turned back to look at his teammate with a dreaded face, fearing the worst, which happened anyway. The purple haired ninja aimed a heavy punch to Naruto's face, successfully sending him smashing into the wall nearby. The said blonde slide down the length of wall to the ground, then sat clutching his face in pain.

"Ouch…" he mumbled.

The lot of wizards stared at the scene with half open eyes, mouth twitching in shock. Neji on the other hand, had his face buried into his hand, unable to watch any longer. Naruto suddenly stopped; a shiver ran up his form as he sense someone behind him with a deadly presence. His was right when he turned back, face to face with his female teammate who had on a dark look, cracking her fingers.

Naruto instantly turned blue watching the kunoichi, a large drop of sweat formed on his head as the kunoichi regard him with a look that mean death.

"Wakatta…wakatta!" _I understand… I understand!_ Naruto almost shouted in panic.

The dark look then disappeared from the purple haired ninja's face. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relieve. Shiyuki reached pass Naruto to grab something.

"It's good to know that you finally understood" she said while pulling her hand back, "But your 'froggy-chan' is right here" she held up a green frog shaped purse. (**A/N:** Naruto's purse, the frog one, though I'm really not sure what Naruto calls it, so I'm naming it froggy-chan)

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes sparkling, "Froggy-chan!" he grabbed the frog shaped purse, rubbing it against his cheek, "I'm glad I found you"

Shiyuki and Neji both had a drop of sweat sliding down their heads, 'He did not noticed it!' they thought, 'And he calls himself a ninja!' the shook their heads in defeat.

"Ne… Naruto…" the kunoichi said, "Did you not know all along?" she asked.

"Know what?" Naruto replied, still playing with his frog purse.

"That…" Neji continued, "This thing had been inside your pocket for the entire time!" he finished.

The entire area's air immediately dropped a few degrees with the silence that was filling the room, everyone was white in shock.

"WHAT?" they exclaimed, with the exception of both Shiyuki and Neji.

Soon after, the group of wizards and ninjas flocked into the awaiting van, rushing to the King's Cross station. They were going to be late! Before they could get a chance to board the van, an exclamation got their attention.

"AH!" Naruto exclaimed, "What's this!" he pointed a shaking finger at the van.

The lot of wizards turned white from head to toe at the exclamation… 'He did not know what a van was!'. On the other side, Neji and Shiyuki, although curious at the vehicle, did nothing out of the sorts to show their interest, but Naruto was a different story, both Jounins sighed at the thought. Realizing suddenly that there is not much time left, the wizards started to get onto the van, hauling their trunks inside. Neji following right after, moving all their bags into the van before climbing in himself. The kunoichi grabbed Naruto by the collar and practically threw him into the van before jumping in and pulling the door close.

Inside the van, all the teenagers were squeezing together with their luggage and Sirius the dog. Naruto had taken to harassing the wizards into telling him what the 'hell' was a van.

"Ne, ne!" Naruto exclaimed, "What's a van?" he asked curiously.

A large drop of sweat drop down all the wizards' heads, including the dog form Sirius at the question. Both Neji and Shiyuki however, were just looking at the wizards.

"Tell me you're joking" Ron said, "How could anyone not know what a van is!"

"Anyone living in the normal world would at least know what it is…" Hermione continued, a finger by her face.

'Oh! That's right' Harry thought, 'They are not 'normal' people'

"He's not joking" the purple haired ninja said, "There's no van or whatsoever that looks like this in those places we lived in or around it" Neji and Naruto agreed by nodding their heads.

"Then how do you travel?" the entire lot of teenage wizards asked.

"By foot" was the simple answer they got from Neji, Naruto cross his hands across his chest, nodding his head, as did Shiyuki, though the kunoichi had her eyes closed.

What the Jounins did not expect is an overwhelming exclamation from the wizards…

"WHAT!" the entire lot of wizards exclaimed, including Sirius as the black dog, eyes popping out as they stare at the ninjas.

At the wizards' sudden outburst, the three Jounins had shivers running up their figure.

"Is it that much of a surprise that we travel by foot?" the purple haired kunoichi asked, a drop of sweat drop down her head.

The lot of wizards then recover a little from their shock, facing the Jounins, a series of sweats dripped down their heads as the edge of their mouths twitched a little at the thought, 'To reach Hogwarts by foot…' silence followed through as the wizards slumped their shoulders in defeat.

"Erm…" Harry started, "If that's so, how long would it be for you to reach the nearest town from your village?" he asked the Jounins.

"Hmm…" Naruto began, "The nearest village from Konoha IS the village of Sand, Suna, right?" he asked his teammates, who confirmed with a nod.

"Wait a minute!" Ron interrupted, "There's another village!" he had on a sarcastic look.

"Um hm…" Shiyuki continued, "If I remembered correctly, I think there are about five ninja villages that are more well-known. As in, most of the people knew about these five villages, Konoha and Suna is just two of the five. The other ninja villages are more isolated, so not much is known about them" she smiled.

The wizards however, had on totally different expressions. 'To think, that there are SO many of the ninja populations out there…' sweat formed on their heads as they stare at the three Jounins.

"And to answer your question earlier" Neji said, turning his white eyes at them, "It takes three days to reach Suna from Konoha" the Jounins then waited for a reaction from the wizards.

"THREE DAYS!" came another exclamation from the wizards, this time, even Sirius the dog whined in shock.

This time, the three ninjas merely stare at the wizards. 'Is it that much of a shock to reach another place in three days?' was the three Jounins' thought. On the other side, the wizards stared incredulously at the Jounins; they could not believe them, to travel ON FOOT for THREE EXECUTIVE DAYS! The faces of the wizards twitched just as the three Jounins sighed in defeat, 'Guess it IS that much of a shock for them…'a drop of sweat slide down all three Jounins' head.

As luck would have them, it was not long before they reached the train station, and there was still time! Gathering their entire luggage, the lot of Hogwarts students made their way to the platform. On the way, they passed by trains at which Naruto exclaimed in shock and Neji and Shiyuki had to drag him with them to prevent him from further more attracting much unneeded attention.

Somewhere far away, in a certain ninja village, two other Jounins set off with direct orders from the fifth Hokage. One dressed in a one suit green elastic garment, while the other in a dark blue suit. Both had on a light green vest over their suit. The one in green gave a toothy grin that has a spark at the edge of his teeth and lifted his hand in a 'nice guy pose' to the other.

"Let's reach the castle in a day's time!" the one in blue had a drop of sweat on his head while his eyes halfed. Nevertheless, the duo hurried to their destination.

The group then reached the wall between platforms nine and ten, with Naruto looking around.

"Ne…" he began, "Where is that… long thing we have to ride in?" he asked.

His two other teammates and the wizards all had drops of sweat on their heads, 'Lo…long… thing…' Naruto was however, jumping around to search for it. It was when the blonde started jumping on the passers by did it set off his raven and purple haired teammate.

TWACK! THUD! Two blows landed on Naruto's heads just as he was about to jump on another person who happened to pass by. Naruto crouch on the ground, holding his head. The passer by, who was a lady, had sweats dropping down her head as she watch the three struggle with each other and the raven hair, purple haired weird dressing teens smile at her before pulling the weird dressing blonde away.

Both Neji and Shiyuki had a vein popped by Naruto. They pulled Naruto by his shoulders back to where the wizards were standing, just as the wizards all gave a sigh. 'This is going to be hard…' Harry thought.

"How the hell are we getting onto that long thing! Where is it?" Naruto exclaimed, earning himself another blow to the head, "Ouch…"

"It's called a train" Harry said, "And we have to pass through this wall to reach the platform" he pointed at the wall between platform nine and ten.

"NANI!" _WHAT!_ Naruto almost screamed, causing the passers by around them to stared in their direction.

Sweats drop down everyone's heads, with the mere exception of Naruto, as he was too thick to notice… the lot gave a forced laugh to the passers by, bowing in apology.

"Kono yarou…" _You idiot…_ the kunoichi cracked her fist, sending shivers down Naruto's figure, "Ikagen ni shiro!" _Stop it already!_

TWACK! Another blow landed on Naruto's head, this one much heavier than the previous, resulting in the blonde, clutching his head in agony. Naruto tried to say something but the female ninja turned her head away, totally ignoring him. Naruto's form then lost all colour, turning white, slumping his shoulders in defeat. Neji who was watching the two breathed a sigh.

With no more time to lose, as they finally realize, that if they did not get into the train in a few minutes' time, they ARE going to be late, they lot quickly rush in through the wall to where the train was waiting, Neji pushed Naruto through as he was VERY reluctant about having to walk into a wall.

"You better do as you are told" Neji whispered in Naruto's ear, "Unless you want to try another of her punch…" the two male ninjas turned a little to peek at their female companion just as she saw their looks and cracked her fist, sending sweats dropping down the two male ninjas' heads.

After much fuss, the lot was able to get onto the train just before it took off, waving their last good byes to the few adult wizards and Sirius the black dog. Fred and George went off looking for their friends just as Ginny did, leaving the three fifth year wizards with the three ninjas.

"Guess we six will have to go find an empty compartment" Harry said.

"Um…" Hermione started, Ron beside her, "We have to go to the Prefect's carriage…" both had on a apologetic look on their face.

"Oh, right…" Harry said slowly, "Both of you are prefects…"

"We'll find you later… then" Hermione said as both Ron and her waved to the three Jounins and Harry before they went off.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto said as he pat Harry on the shoulder, "Don't put that look on your face, you still have us to accompany you!" Naruto gave a hige grin.

Harry smile at his new ninja friends, 'It's not so bad after all' scouting through the train, they finally found an empty compartment at the end of it. The four teens then pile into the compartment, occupying the seats.

Suddenly Shiyuki stopped ahd stare at both of her male teammates.

"That reminds me" she started, "We don't actually know anything about the school do we?" her two male teammates shooks their heads as she sighed.

Harry smiled at them, 'It's going to take some time explaining…' as soon as they sat down in their seats, with Naruto nearest the door, Neji by the window beside the blonde ninja. Shiyuki chose the seat opposite Neji by the window while Harry sat down next to the purple hair ninja.

The train started its journey from out from the station, leaving London for Hogwarts. Harry explained the rules and some of the events they normally do in the wizardry school. Like the fact that some parts of the school ground is out of bounds to the students, especially specifying the dark forest.

"Dark forest?" Naruto asked curiously, leaning forwards.

"What's in there?" the kunoichi added in, intrest spiking.

Neji listened intentively, though his eyes remained closed as Harry began to tell them.

"Magical creatures like the centaurs, unicorns for example. There are also a number of dangerous creatures that dwell there that are best left alone" the black hair wizard said.

Naruto had on a totally disgusted face while his purple hair female teammate chuckle at him. Neji smile slightly. Harry then continued to explain, reaching the part about the four different houses in the school, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He told the three ninjas about how they gain points for their houses and also how points were lost if they did something wrong or disrespectful. The professors and prefects are allowed to add or deduct points from the houses. He also inform the three ninjas about the yearly wizards' sport game, Quiddich (**A/N:** Is this how you spell it?) the number of players it needs, the positions of the players and how the game goes. Also about the wizards, the pure blood, half blood and muggle wizards, the disputes some have towards the other.

It was just after Harry finished with his explanation that the door to their compartment slide open and two figure entered the compartment, one had lfaming red hair while the other had bushy light brown hair, both dressed in the customary Hogwart's robe uniform, a red and yellow tie and a badge pinned onto their outer robes that read 'Prefect'.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "Is it okay for you two to be here now?" he asked.

"We've just patroled the train, it should be fine" Hermione said with a wink.

"But guess what?" Ron said, he was replied with a "What?" from the others, except Hermione. "Guess who's the Slytherin Prefect?" he asked them.

Harry knew without fail, it would probably be… "Malfoy" he stated.

"It's him alright!" Ron said, Hermione nodded her head in comfirmation.

"Malfoy?" Naruto asked as they turned to look at him, "Who's that?" the blonde ninja's face instantly turned chibi, his eyes halfed.

"He's a Slytherin" Ron said.

"A pure blood wizard who always hold a grudge against us, Gryffindors" Harry said.

"Who would have thought that he could actually make it into a Prefect?" Hermione added, a disapproving look on her face.

Whether it's just their luck or misfortune, it was in this moment that someone else came into the picture…

"Well, well…" said a light blond haired teen, who was dressed also in the Hogwart's robes and a Prefect badge on it, only his tie was silver and green in colour. Two other figures stood by his side, both larger in size. "If it isn't pot head, the weasel and mudblood…" he smirked.

"Malfoy…" Harry spat the name, "Crabbe and Goyle too…" Ron added.

Naruto, Neji and Shiyuki raised an eyebrow, 'So this is that annoying person…' they thought. The Slytherin prefect then noticed the three ninjas, who was still in their weird clothing and their weird hair colour and hair styles.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a prefect" Malfoy said, his smirk widening, "Maybe another five points for mixing with these weirdos" he finished pointing at the three Jounins.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "What did you say…" he would not allow Malfoy to insult his new friends.

"I don't think it's appropiate for a prefect to be abusing their authority" Hermione said, looking at him intently.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, mudblood!" the Slytherin prefect snarled.

Although the three ninjas did not really understand what it meant by 'mudblood', they could tell that it was something bad just by looking at the bushy hair girl's expression.

"Then…" someone spoke up, it turned out to be Shiyuki, "Do you think anyone of us here need YOU to tell us what to do? Kono murei na yarou ga" _You uncivilized idiot_ she said it out through gritted teeth.

There was a moment of silence in the compartment, the wizards' part because they did not understand the language, the ninjas were quite surprise that their female teammate actually scolded someone other than Naruto, but they decided to add on, totally agreeing with her.

"Sou da!" _That's right!_ this time, its Naruto, "Dare ga omota ka!" _Who do you think you are!_

"Onaji ningen janai ka?" _Aren't we all humans?_ Neji continued.

The three ninjas then continued in a series of Japanese phrases, totally disregarding the wizards, or whether they understood. Finally, when Naruto had enough…

"Teme!" he snarled as the blonde haired ninja suddenly disappear from the wizards' side in a flash and appeared behind Malfoy.

"Konoha hijutsu…" _Konoha's secret technique…_ he said as he clasped both his hands together, folding the rest of his fingers besides the first two fingers of both hands. Both of his teammates' eyes widened, their face turning into a shade of blue.

"Ano iin de…" _That seal is…_ Neji said, continued by his female companion, "Masaka…" _Don't tell me…_ their face twitching.

"Sennen kurushi!" _Thousand years of pain!_ Naruto shouted out the name as he swung his hand upwards… right into Malfoy's butt.

The temperature in the compartment immediately dropped some degrees. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned white, colour draining from their figures as their mouths hung open and their eyes became a small black dot. The two Jounins' eyes halfed, sweats dropped down their heads.

"Yapari…" _It really is…_ was the only word the two managed to get out as both Jouninsdrop their heads.

The next moment, Malfoy jumped into the air like a rocket, slaming into the window and sliding down inch by inch. Crabbe and Goyle was horrified. Naruto stood up, dusting his hands, a huge grin on his face.

"Donamon dai!" _How's that! _he exclaimed to his friends.

Crabbe and Goyle then grabbed Malfoy and heaved him out of then room, shouting for them to remember this incident. Sweats drop down the wizards' faces as the door to their compartment slammed close. Harry, Ron and Hermione then turned to face the three ninjas. Both Neji and Shiyuki had veins popped out on their heads, eyebrows twitching. The three wizards then prepared themselves for the incoming outburst.

"Naruto!" the female ninja exclaimed, pulling Naruto back as the blonde tried to turn and run. "Teme…" she cracked her fist, as did Neji, though his eyes remained closed. "Don't use such a disgraceful Jutsu in the open!"

TWACK! Two blows landed on Naruto's head, knocking him senseless, the blonde could be seen swaying about before he fell over, slumping to the ground. Sweats drop down the three wizards' heads as they laughed bitterly. But overall, the three wizards were very relieved, that their new friends were so readily standing up for them.

They were reaching the wizardry school soon, so they took turns to change. Shiyuki get to change first, as she was the now sole female who was still in her original clothing. After which the guys did their changing. In no time at all, the train reached their destination. The students pile out of the train, first years were gathered at the front, where Hagrid was. The enormous man waved to Harry as they walked pass him. Soon, they reached the Hogwarts castle.

Just when the six og them are about to enter the Great Hall, Professor Mcgonagall came over to them.

"Mr Uzumaki, Mr Hyuuga and Miss Hisara please follow me" she gestured for the three Jounins to follow her.

They waved to the wizards before following the professor. Harry, Ron and Hermione then entered the Great Hall, joining their fellow Gryffindors at the table. When all the students are in their positions, the headmaster, Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome back to another year in Hogwarts" the elderly man said, scanning through the hall. "This year, three very special students from the east country will be joining us in the Gryffindor house. Let's welcome them!" he clapped his hands.

The entrance opened, revealing the three Jounins who walked in. malfoy by then had a dreaded look on his face while Harry, Ron and Hermione merely smiled at their new friends. The three ninjas stopped just before the teachers' table, introducing themselves. After which, the headmaster reminded everyone of the rules in the school, then it came to something new…

"Ah… before I forgot, there will be a new course. This course is compulsory to everyone in the fifth year and open to anyone else who wishes to join only if they are above the fifth year" he said, eyes sparkling. "This is the special Ninja combat" the three ninjas raised an eyebrow at the name, "taught by the Konoha…" he trailed off, not able to finish his sentence as two loud 'poofs' rang through the hall.

The three Jounin's eyes widened when the smoke gradually cleared. There stood two figures. One dressed in a full elastic green training suit, Konoha headband tied around his waist while the other in a blue outfit with his headband slanting across his left eye and a blue mask over the lower part of his face. Both had on a light green vest over their clothes. the one in green grinned a toothy grin, showing his teeth, which shined at the edge, holding his hand up in the 'nice guy pose' while the other was holding an orange background book.

Naruto, Neji and Shiyuki's eyes instantly popped out wide, their faces turning blue before…

"AH!" Naruto screamed, "KAKASHI-SENSEI! SUPER THICK BROW!" he pointed at the both of them who faltered and had sweats dropping down their heads. Beside him, Neji and Shiyuki's eyes halfed the moment they heard him call Gai 'super thick brow'

The entire Great Hall was in total silence, no one move or spoke. Everyone present lost their colour, mouths hanging open at the scene. Both Naruto's teammate sigh.

'Way to go, Naruto…' they thought as sweat drop down their heads and they bowed their heads in defeat.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for the chapter! Phew, I feel like I'm writing an entire chapter of crap (eyes halfed) anyway, hope you readers enjoyed! A big thank you to those who supported and like reading my fic! See ya guys the next chapter! 


	4. Chaos on the First Day

Chapter 4 here! Let's see how Naruto, Neji and Shiyuki are going to get through their first day in Hogwarts! A big thanks to the readers and reviewers who liked and supported this fic! As for some of the reviewers who declared that I really suck in my grammar… I admit that I'm not really good in English (I already wrote in my bio page that my race is Chinese, you can't really blame me if I am that bad in my grammar, I don't speak English 24 hours a day! By the way, I don't understand what you mean by 'nearer is not a word' when you can basically find that word in any dictionary) I will try to correct my mistakes, don't expect it to be perfect though… and once again, it's about me putting in the Japanese phrases… guess I'll have to try to refrain from writing those in the story. Sighs, but some phrases will still be written in Japanese (Sometimes I feel that it's more accurate to write certain phrases in Japanese as sometimes translations are different from the true meaning)

**Pardon me for the Grammar errors…**

_Japanese translations are in Italic_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter! The only things I own are Hisara Shiyuki and her Bloodline Limit!

* * *

**Technique 4: Chaos in the First Day**

The three pairs of eyes that belonged to the three Jounins widened as two loud 'proofs' rang out in the Great Hall, smoke gathering as two figures appeared in the mist of the smoke. One was dressed in a one suit green elastic training suit, a dull green vest that symbolizes his position as a Jounin, the standard blue ninja sandals, the Konoha headband tied around his waist. He had a bowl cut black hair and stood with a toothy grin; one hand in a 'nice guy pose' and his teeth sparkled at the edge. The other was dressed in a blue garment with the same dull green vest and blue sandals. He had spiky grey hair and wore a mask that covered the lower part of his face, his Konoha headband worn on his forehead, covering his left eye. He was holding an orange background book with the picture of a man and a woman.

Every single wizard in the Great Hall turned his attention to the two new comers, staring in shock, even the professors. By this time however, Naruto's eyes were popping out, completely white, his jaw hanging in mid air. Not that his two other teammates were any better off; both were staring at the two new comers in shock, eyes as big as eggs. Finally, they snapped.

"AH!" all three exclaimed, Naruto pointed a finger at the two's direction as he continued to exclaim, "KAKASHI-SENSEI! SUPER THICK BROW!" the blonde ninja shouted.

The two older Jounins faltered when they heard what Naruto had said as Gai fell crashing to the ground; one led twitching in the air as Kakashi gave a bitter laugh. The temperature in the Great Hall instantly dropped several degrees as silence filled the area. Naruto's raven haired and purple haired teammate had drops of sweat forming on their heads as they whispered to each other behind Naruto.

"Forget about Kakashi-sensei" Shiyuki whispered, "What's the 'Super Thick Brow' about?" she looked at Neji with halved eyes, who looked back at her with the same expression, "I don't know anything about it…" they sigh as a drop of sweat slide down their heads.

By then, Gai was up, frantically questioning Naruto, "What do you mean by 'Super Thick Brow!'" he whined, Naruto merely stare at the frantic Jounin.

"Why are you here anyway!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Maa… maa…" _It actually meant calm down_ Kakashi said, waving his hand to calm the blonde down, "Hokage-sama sent us here on a mission" he put away his book.

"Tsunade-sama? Mission?" the purple hair kunoichi questioned, sweat drop down both hers and Neji's heads, their eyebrows twitching, "Don't tell me…" she trailed off as both of the more rational Jounins received a nod for confirmation. "I knew it!" both Jounins murmured to themselves as they buried their heads into their hands.

The rest of the wizards in the Great Hall were watching the scene with curious eyes. It was then the Hogwarts' headmaster decide to intrude, "Yes, Yes" he started, interrupting the 'student and teacher gathering', "But I believe that it is time for the introductions" he looked at both the older Jounins.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you all" Kakashi said politely, looking at the lot of wizarding students in the Great Hall.

"Gai Maito, what youth power!" the one in green exclaimed as the Great Hall suddenly went silent, a gust of wind blew over, the few ninjas present had sweats dropping down their heads.

Neji swung his hand to his forehead as Shiyuki nearly shouted out loud, "Fine, fine. This place had absolutely nothing to do with youth power or whatsoever you're trying to say!" she pointed out sharply, surprising the wizards.

"How can you say that? Shiyuki!" Gai whined again, twisting to and fro. The female ninja had drops of sweat tickling down her head, Neji was also very much in the same situation, "That's why I can't stand being in the same team with him…" the raven hair ninja sigh.

"FINE then!" Naruto exclaimed again, pointing his finger at the two older Jounins, "Why are you two here in the first place!" he looked pointedly at them.

The clothes of both his teammates slide down their shoulders a little as they stare at their blonde companion in disbelieves. 'How in the hell did he make it into a Jounin?' they exclaimed silently as sweat formed on their heads. But before they can say anything, the Hogwarts headmaster stood up, holding his hands to stop them.

"As we are saying" he said, "They are here to teach in the aspects of the different forms of Ninja Combat" he looked at the two older Jounins.

Just when the elderly wizard was about to continue with his speech, a sound of someone clearing her throat brought everyone's attention to her, Dolores Umbridge.

"Ah…" Dumbledore started, looking at her before facing the students once again, "I almost forgot, let me introduce the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge from the Ministry of Magic!" he said.

However, Umbridge cleared her throat once more, looking at the headmaster, "Thank you" she said, "I would like to speak some words" she then started on a series of introductions about herself, the ministry of magic she came from and what she expect to see of the students during class. Meanwhile, Naruto was totally disregarding the female professor, turning with half open eyes to face his two teammates.

"Ne…" the blonde started, "Aiitsu… hontoni sugoku urusai n dattebayo!" _She's really annoying!_ He muttered in a low tone, casting a look in Umbridge's direction just as the woman's eyes rested on the blonde ninja.

'I'm glad she doesn't understand our language!' thought the blonde in relief as he stare at her.

A minute had passed, and Umbridge was still looking at Naruto, sending rows of sweats flowing down the blonde ninja's head like tiny rivers before she finally brought her attention back to all the wizards seated in the Great Hall. Whatever the woman said after that was completely ignored by the blonde ninja; he simply stood pouting at Gai. His two teammates chose to ignore him, totally embarrassed by his recent performance.

After the very much lecture like speech by Umbridge, Dumbledore finally announced the starting of the very much awaited dinner. Kakashi and Gai went over to the empty seats at the teachers' table while the three young Jounins joined their wizard friends. What they never expect, at least not Shiyuki and Neji, was the incredibly loud outburst from the Gryffindor table they were suppose to join.

"Ninjas!"

"You KNOW those two!"

"We're to LEARN Ninja Combat?"

These were some of the questions shot at the three young Jounins, sending sweats tickling down their heads. Aside from this incident, the Gryffindor wizards actually seemed rather friendly. Naruto simply stuffed himself with the food, totally unaware of the stares aimed his way. Neji and Shiyuki did not utter a word, but the expressions on their faces told Harry a LOT of things. Soon, the dinner ended, the four houses were on their way to their dormitories, giving passwords to the magically enchanted paintings before entering the common room. Harry and Ron then lead Naruto and Neji up to the boys' dormitory while Hermione led Shiyuki with her to the girls' dormitory. Everyone stayed up late, chatting into the night.

The next morning, everyone was waiting down the common room for the blonde, who had obviously thought that he was still in Konoha. Neji had to personally wake him before dragging him down the stairs. The three Jounins were now clad in the standard Hogwarts' robes, with the red and gold striped tie.

"I still don't understand why girls HAVE to wear skirts this short" the purple haired ninja said, apparently she despises wearing skirts, especially SHORT ones. That was mainly because of the influence of being a ninja. No female ninjas wore skirts.

"Well…" Hermione started, "It is the school uniform after all…" they went out of the Gryffindor common room and went down the hallway to the Great Hall.

Soon, all the students gathered in the Great Hall, sitting down at their respective house tables. The time tables were given out soon after.

"I'm glad we didn't have potions on the first day!" Ron exclaimed.

"But we're having Defense against the Dark Arts…" Harry started, looking to his friends, "That new professor from yesterday…" Naruto had on a dreaded look.

"You're joking!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, the five turned to face him as he looked up at them, "We have Ninja Combat everyday!" a sarcastic look immediately appeared on Harry and Hermione's face while Naruto, Neji and Shiyuki had sweats on their heads.

Despite that, the group of six hurried to the first class. Umbridge was already waiting for them, with a stern and displeased look plastered onto her face. As soon as all the students for the class have settled down, she began her lecture.

"Now, pleased keep away your wands" she said just as the young wizards fished out their wands excitedly, "We will be doing theory for the year" the wizards immediately exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted, the loudest of all people, "Nan da to?" _Are you serious?_ He looked to his two teammates who shrugged their shoulders.

"Masaka…" _Don't tell me…_ He had on a dreaded look as his face turned blue, "We HAVE to FACE the books for this class ALL year?" he exclaimed.

Both Neji and Shiyuki nodded their heads, sighing as their blonde teammate continued rumbling a series of Japanese curses, all directed towards the professor who stood at the front of the class. Umbridge was glaring at the blonde ninja in disgust.

"I would use if you keep your language to yourself, Mr. Uzumaki" she hissed at him.

The said blonde look at the professor before pouting and turning to face his friends. "Datte…" _Because…_ He muttered under his breathe, "Ore wa benkyou no TAIPU ja ne…" he eyed his two teammates who nodded their heads in agreement before bothering to explain the meaning of the sentence to their three wizard friends.

"What Naruto means is…" the purple hair kunoichi started, eyeing the professor before continuing her words, "He's not the type for studying" the three wizards then mouthed a soft "Oh…" to indicate that they had heard her words.

Nevertheless, the class continued. It WAS a total BORING session. Umbridge had assigned the entire class of students to read through the first topic in their textbook. Ron was already yawning, his eyelids dropping every now and then. Harry was trying hard to not fall asleep, rubbing at his eyes to keep his attention on reading book. Hermione, Neji and Shiyuki were about the only three in the class who did really have enough concentration and attention to read the assigned pages. Naruto on the other hand was already fast asleep, drooling and snoring a little. The snores attracted looks from the other students inside the class; even Umbridge was looking at Naruto. The purple hair and raven hair ninja had a big drop if sweat on their heads as their face twitched a little. Finally deciding that they had enough, the two Jounins nudged the blonde, stirring him.

"Hm…?" came the sleepy reply from the blonde, "Nani…?" _What…?_ He lifted his head up, scanning around, his eyes coming to a rest on a VERY angry character… Umbridge.

"Mr. Uzumaki…" she hissed, her face twitching with irritation, "Detention for a day!" she shouted at him, sending sweats down Harry, Ron, Hermione and his two ninja teammates' heads. "That will be an example to those who intended to sleep through MY class" the professor snarled.

Naruto's face turned into a shade of blue. 'Way to go Naruto…' Neji and Shiyuki thought, sighing. 'Detention on the first day…' Harry thought, looking at Naruto with a sorry look. The blonde however, did not notice the looks his friends cast him. He seemed to blank out for some time before speaking.

"Ne… Neji, Shiyuki…" he started, looking at them, "DETENSION de nani?" _What is detention?_ He asked.

The air around the two Jounins dropped in temperature as they stare at the blonde with halved eyes, sweats dripping down their heads. The three wizards looked from Naruto to Neji and Shiyuki, noting the change in atmosphere before the purple hair kunoichi turned to the wizards and mouthed Naruto's question in English.

"He doesn't know what detention is…" the kunoichi's face was twitching.

The next moment, the wizards too, had sweats on their heads as they stare at Naruto in disbelieve. Soon after, the class ended, much to the relief of the students. The lot rushed out the room, heading to the room for their next lesson… Charms. As the group of six walked up the flight of spiral staircase which leads to the room, Naruto was once again in a serious situation.

"Naruto no BAKA!" _Naruto you idiot!_ Shiyuki said, or rather, almost shouted, her face twitching. Even though the wizards know nothing about Japanese, they had come to understand a few of the words they normally use. Words like 'Baka' _Idiot_, 'Nani' _What_ and 'Teme' _Vicious way of saying you, normally used when addressing an enemy or someone you don't like_ had gradually became something the Jounins would use… especially against their blonde teammate.

Naruto flinched away from the kunoichi, giving them a sorry face, but it was totally ignored by the purple hair ninja. "If you could get yourself a detention on the first day of school…" Neji started, "I really don't know what's going to happen in the days to come" he sighed.

Both of the rational Jounins of the group then dropped their heads in defeat. 'That's what you'll get when you're in a same team as Naruto…' they thought, shaking their heads. The three wizards forced out a laugh at the Jounins' situation. Not long after, the six reached the Charms classroom. As they entered the room, they noticed a small figure standing atop a VERY high stack of THICK books. The figure had white beard and hair. Naruto instantly stared at it.

"What is this thing?" he asked his friends in a low tone.

Both of the other Jounins raised their eyebrows in interest. The wizards however, had on a strange expression.

"He's the Charms professor…" was the last statement before Naruto's outburst.

"NANI!" _WHAT!_ He exclaimed, "Kono chiichai no mono ga?" _This small thing?_ He swung both his arms upwards.

Neji and Shiyuki's eyes immediately halved, 'Although he IS small… he's still the professor…' was the thought in both Jounins' mind. Flitwick's face had beads of sweats when he heard Naruto's first sentence. The other students for the class then piled into the class. The six quickly grabbed a seat… it was beside the windows. The class starts. Flitwick started talking about the few summoning spells that the wizards normally use to summon items that were far away.

"This is easy!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up from his seat. His two teammates looked at him with sweats down their heads. 'He's going to do something stupid!' the sentence enlarged in their minds as they stare with half open eyes at the blonde.

Naruto raised his thumb to his mouth, biting it with his teeth until blood flowed, horrifying all the wizards in the room. The blonde then smeared the blood over his palm before clasping both hands together to form hand seals. Neji and Shiyuki KNEW what's coming when he bit his hand, sweats dropped down their heads.

When Naruto completed the hand seals required for the technique, he slammed his hand onto the table with a loud exclamation, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _Summoning Technique!_ The faces of his two teammates turned blue with dread at the predicted action.

Thick smoke surrounded the blonde ninja when the technique was executed, surprising Flitwick and the rest of the students. The smoke gradually faded, revealing something… on four legs and was bright orange in colour, wearing a blue vest-like thing. Naruto's face twitched, as did his two teammates when they saw the 'something'. Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the 'something'.

"AH!" he shouted as all heads in the class turned to look, "Nande omaie ga!" _Why is it you!_ He exclaimed.

"Gamakichi…" was the name both Neji and Shiyuki said, dropping their heads while the wizards were staring in shock.

"Yondekure no wa omaie darou!" _You're the one who called me here!_ The orange frog… toad… or whatever it was shouted back at Naruto. The wizards' face turned white instantly… it spoke…?

"AH… whatever" Naruto muttered, he readied himself for another summon. His two teammates backed away from the overexcited blonde, sweats forming on their heads. The wizards watched intently as the blonde performed the same technique. Only this time, he did it on the window sill.

An enormous loud 'proof' sounded through the room as the earth shook a little. Dreaded lines fell down Neji and Shiyuki's heads… 'Don't tell me he summoned Gamabunta-sama…' they looked at each other, but dropped their heads in defeat when the smoke cleared to confirm their guess.

Outside the windows, they saw a HUGE frog, also bright orange in colour, wore the same blue vest. Except, it had a huge knife by his side and a huge smoking pipe in its mouth. A scar went down its right eye. It looked around before exclaiming. "Nanja korea! Jiraiya no yarou ga…" _What is this! Jiraiya that bastard…_ He trailed off when he could spot no one in sight. "Doko da!" at this time, Naruto pokes his head out of the window.

"Tanda!" _B_oss He waved at the frog, which lowered his eyes to the window. "Mata omaie ka?" _You again?_ He said. Another voice then added in, "Oyaji!" _Old man or Father_ the small frog hopped onto its father's back.

"Gamakichi? Nande kono…" _Gamakichi? Why are you…_ then looked to Naruto who forced out a laugh before sighing. "You ga nai wa kaeru yo" _If there's nothing else I'm going back_ he turned.

At that exact time, Malfoy seemed to want to make himself known. "AN enormous FROG!" he laughed, sneering at Naruto and Gamabunta. Even though the frogs did not understand what the wizard was saying, he could sense some sarcasm from his tone.

"Kisama…" _Also an impolite way of saying you, directed at enemies or people you dislike_ he barked at Malfoy, though the wizard was too preoccupied with his own joke to care. Gamabunta then raised a huge webbed limb to the window, attempting to grab the wizard, only to find that he could not get through the window.

"Haire nai…" _I can't get in…_ he muttered, and then he noticed both Shiyuki and Neji beside Naruto. "Aiitsu wa omaie-tachi ni makaserou" _I'll leave him to you two_ he said, answered with nods from the two ninja. In another loud 'proof' the Gama family disappeared.

Malfoy continued jeering at Naruto and the frogs. By now, Naruto was ready to kill Malfoy. Flitwick attempted to stop the fight, but to no avail. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked worriedly at Naruto. Neji and Shiyuki then looked at each other before nodding and biting their finger. Both then smeared the blood over their palms before slamming it down on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _Summoning Technique!_ They exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to them. When the thick smoke cleared, all the students in the room, except Malfoy and Naruto who were busy arguing, backed right to the end of the room, even Flitwick.

Two beasts stood before the two ninja, slightly taller than the Jounins in height. A wolf and a tiger. At Neji and Shiyuki's command, both beasts sprang forwards. The wolf caught Naruto by his collar and pulled him away before joining the tiger, standing right before Malfoy. The said wizard was by now, trembling uncontrollably. The two carnivores then gave a howl and a roar, sending the wizard tumbling to the ground, fear plastered on his face. Neji and Shiyuki moved next to their summoned beast, looking at Malfoy with emotionless eyes.

"I suggest that, next time when you want to insult someone, you had better check who they are" the purple hair kunoichi said coldly.

Both Jounins then patted their beasts on the head before they disappeared in another 'proof'. Malfoy was pulled to his feet by Crabbe and Goyle, who helped him back to his seat. Slowly, the wizards got back to their seats. Shiyuki and Neji had on a dangerous look on their faces.

"BAKA!" _IDIOT!_ The kunoichi exclaimed, aiming a punch to Naruto's face.

The lot of wizards in the room stared at the scene as Naruto sailed back to his seat, dropping down the ground. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed bitterly at the scene, 'Once again… Naruto did it…' Harry thought. They sat back down, Neji warning Naruto once again about doing thing before they were needed. Surprisingly, Flitwick awarded fifty points to Gryffindor for the performance just now, sending sweats down Neji and Shiyuki's heads.

After the class, the six went for lunch before going to the next class, Herbology. The wizards were introduced to a type of man eating plant.

"This is one type of man eating plant that could be found most commonly" Professor Sprout said, leading the students closer for a look.

Naruto curiously extended a hand towards the plant. "I must remind you that when you happen to see one, do NOT to…" the sentence was interrupted by a scream. Wizards turned to see that Naruto was halfway into the plant's mouth, struggling to get out. Sweats poured down the professor and students' face. Neji and Shiyuki looked at Naruto with blued faces. They managed to rescue him from the man eating plant however, as Professor Sprout continued with her words, "…do NOT touch the plants…" was the words she was unable to say earlier.

After the Herbology class, the Gryffindors headed back to their dormitories to change into muggle clothing before heading to the Quiddich pitch. For the wizards, most, if not all was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. The three Jounins was dressed back in their original clothing, the ones they normally wore. As the six moved to the Quiddich pitch, they could see that a number of students had already reached. Out of nowhere, someone attempted to wrap his arms around the three Jounins. Naruto instantly jumped out of range, but his two teammates were not that fortunate. Neji and Shiyuki looked up to find themselves in the arms of Gai. The older Jounins had his arms around both Neji and Shiyuki's collarbone. The wizards backed in shock as Naruto eyed Gai with halved eyes.

"Neji, Shiyuki! Let us embrace our youth power!" he exclaimed just as sweats dropped down the three Jounins' heads as the wizards had on a confused look.

Naruto then pointedly said to Gai, "Besides that" he pointed his finger at the teacher, "Why are you embracing Shiyuki like that?" just when he said that, everyone looked from Gai to the purple hair kunoichi before Shiyuki had enough sense to break out of reach of Gai, Neji following right after.

Not long after, all the fifth years, six years and seven year wizards gathered in the Quiddich pitch. But the class could not start for Kakashi was NOT yet there.

"AH!" Naruto exclaimed, having enough of waiting, "Why is he always late!" he messed his hair in irritation.

"Is he always that late?" Harry asked the Jounins, he was replied with a half eyed stare.

"Since the time we knew him…" was Neji's simple answer.

Sweats poured down the wizards' heads, a teacher who is always late… it can't get any worst can it? A loud 'proof' then got everyone's attention. The other older Jounin appeared, one hand holding his orange background book, the other placed behind his head, "Ya… suman" _Ah… sorry_. He gave an apologetic look before saying, "I was helping a lost student find his way…" but the expression on Gai, Naruto, Neji and Shiyuki was totally different.

"USOTSUKE!" _IT'S A LIE!_ They shouted in unison, shocking the wizards with their outburst.

After which, Kakashi and Gai ordered the start of the class with a ten round run around the Quiddich pitch.

"Eh?" the wizards exclaimed in shock.

"It's the most basic training we do, this trains up your stamina" Kakashi stated, the orange book once again back in his hand.

"It's only after the basic trainings that we can start learning real techniques and combats" Gai added with a 'nice guy pose' his teeth sparkled at the edge.

Sweat drop down Naruto, Neji and Shiyuki's heads at the Taijutsu master's action. Despite the continuous whining, everyone gathered to one side of the pitch, and at the signal Kakashi gave, started their ten round run. The three young Jounins sped to the end without hesitation, their excellent stamina allowing them do finish the rounds without breaking a sweat. The three Jounins then stood watching the wizards struggle through their rounds. Harry, Ron and Hermione struggled in reaching their goal; it was only their second round. Regardless of how proud and high Malfoy held himself to be, he seemed to lack in the physical requirements and was lagging way behind the trio wizard. Just as the three wizards finished their third round, they noted the Jounins by the side, Naruto waving furiously at them.

"Oi!" he shouted, "Hurry up! We've already finished!" he gave a huge grin when he saw the shocked looks the wizards showed on their faces.

It was well over thirty minutes before every single wizard managed to finish their rounds. The three Jounins walked over, noting how the wizards pant heavily and how most were just lying on the ground, dead tired.

"Hey!" Naruto stopped beside their wizard friends, sitting down, "How's the run?" he asked, a bit senselessly.

"Hell…" was the only word the wizards had to describe their run, this time, even Hermione agreed with them.

"How did you three get back here so fast?" Ron asked, a sarcastic look on his face.

"Well…" Naruto started, continued by Shiyuki, "We did the basics as soon as we got into the Ninja academy. So by the time we graduated, our stamina had already reached an expected level" she stated.

"They're coming" Neji informed them when he saw the two Jounin teachers made their way over.

"Now" Kakashi said, "After seeing the run, I have only one conclusion…" everyone was silent, "Your stamina sucks" colour drained from the wizards' faces as they watch him through halved eyes.

But the class continued. Kakashi and Gai introduced the wizards to the few different forms of combat ninjas use. And also, told them about the moulding and use of Chakra.

"Chakra is something everyone possesses in their body. You have to learn to mould Chakra to be able to use most types of techniques"

"Taijutsu or simply physical attacks are the most basic of all. Almost all ninjas made use of it. There are some unique family skills that are only passed down in a single family, for example, Neji from the Hyuuga family has his own unique style of Taijutsu" Kakashi eyed Neji, who knew what he intended just by looking at him.

Standing forwards, the Hyuuga began a series of movements, displaying the Juuken he knew all too well. Then wizards gaped at him, never before had they seen such movement. After which, the lecture continued.

"Next is also a must for ninjas, Ninjutsu. We use these Ninjutsus by moulding our Chakra. An example of the Ninjutsu would be the Bunshin no Jutsu (**A/N:** I have absolutely no idea on how to translate this technique!)" Kakashi said, motioning Naruto to do the demonstration.

Naruto then got into stance, shouting the name of the technique at the same time his Chakra was released. A 'proof' sounded through the pitch, smoke following right after. When the smoke cleared, the wizards saw a number of Narutos before them. After a while, the Bunshins disappeared as Naruto walked back to his position earlier.

"Next are the medical ninjas who are lesser in number compared to the fighter ninjas. These medical ninjas served as the healer in a group. But, they are also merciless fighter in combat. When a medical ninja fights, they concentrated their Chakra to their hands. With the use of the Chakra, they could well cut off any nerve or arteries and damage the internal parts of their opponent's body without injuring them. Medical ninjas also have excellent Chakra control…" he trailed off, looking at Shiyuki who nodded and jumped a meter away.

Gathering her Chakra to her hands, the purple hair kunoichi clutched her fist and brought them down, attempting to hit the ground. What the wizards never expect was that, upon contact, the ground instantly cracked, a huge crater surrounded Shiyuki.

"Medical ninjas are people I would rather avoid fighting in a battle" Kakashi turned back to the wizards. "Any questions?" asked the wizards.

Almost immediately, Hermione's hand shot into the air, "Professor Hatake, I want to ask you about something" the grey hair Jounin nodded before Hermione continued, "Naruto, Neji and Shiyuki use a… I think it's a Ninjutsu earlier in class today. A few animals appeared out of nowhere. How did they do that?" she looked intently for answers.

Kakashi and Gai looked at the three young Jounins with raised eyebrow; the three had sweats on their heads.

"That was an accident…"Shiyuki muttered under her breathe.

"Well…" Gai said, "That would be the 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu', a summoning technique. By making a contract with an animal type, we would be able to summon it in battle" he cast a look to all other four Jounins.

As if on cue, all five Jounins bit their finger, smeared the blood across their palms, formed the same hand seals and slammed their hands on the ground. 'Proofs' could be heard in the pitch, thick smoke following right after. When the smoke faded, the wizards saw a large turtle, some dogs, a tiger, and a wolf and…

"Nande…" _Why…_ Naruto said, his face twitching, this time, he had summoned something that is yellow in colour. The yellow toad looked up at him with an innocent expression, sending sweats down Naruto's heads.

The animals then vanished in another 'proof', leaving the area. The class continued, with the Jounin teachers talking about the Bloodline Limit.

"The Bloodline Limit is a special technique passed down through a family by their genetic genes. Only some families are blessed with this ability. For example…" Kakashi lifted the forehead protector that was covering his left eye to reveal a blood red pupil with three dots.

"This is the Sharingan, a Doujutsu Bloodline Limit. Doujutsus are eye techniques. Sharingan has the ability to copy any techniques and see through any illusions. The only techniques that could not be copied by Sharingan would be those of the Bloodline Limit" he said, looking at the lot of wizards, "A much more advance form of the Sharingan would be the Byakugan" he looked up at Neji behind him who gave a nod and stepped forwards.

The raven haired Jounin raised a hand, with two fingers pointing upwards and the rest gathered into his palm, said, "Byakugan!" the effect was almost immediate. Veins surround Neji's eyes as his pupil contracted a little. The wizards were staring in horror at Neji's face.

"Byakugan has the ability to see a far distance, as well as to spot the Chakra flow in one's body" Neji's eyes regained their original look; the wizards gave a sigh of relief.

"The other Bloodline Limit in Konoha would be the Element Manipulation" Shiyuki nodded when Kakashi eyed her. "The user of the Element Manipulation is able to control elements…" he trailed off as Shiyuki stepped forwards.

The purple hair kunoichi's eyes turned red as fire gathered in her raised palm, surprising the wizards. After which, her eyes turned into a blue shade as water gathered in her palm. After the water vanished, Shiyuki's eyes turned grey as the wind around them blew violently before subsiding. Lastly her eyes flashed yellow just as a bolt of lightning shot down the sky, grazing the grass nearby. The kunoichi's eyes then returned to their silver colour before she went back to her positions, noting the stunned look on the wizards' face, a drop of sweat made its way down her head.

"That about concludes the Ninja combat types and also the end of the class" Kakashi said, standing up, "Tomorrow, we'll be learning how to mould Chakra" he stated.

Just when the class was dispersing, Gai suddenly turned back and shouted at them, "I forgot to tell you that you have to run ten rounds around the pitch before the start of very lesson!" he grinned and gave his 'nice guy pose' again before his teeth sparkled at the edge.

The atmosphere around the wizards immediately dropped in temperature as the wizards stare blankly at the retreating back of the two Jounin teachers, their figures losing all colours. Naruto, Neji and Shiyuki had sweats down their heads.

'I knew it!' they thought, considering Gai's personality.

A minute passed and the wizards were still frozen in their positions before every single wizard present shouted in agony, "NO!" the word echoing into across the compound.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Another chapter completed! How's it? Oh, and one more thing, the dialogues between the summoned animals and the ninjas are in Japanese. (I don't know how they would know the language the wizards' speak if they had never been here before…) anyway, see you guys next chapter! 


	5. Troublesome Day

Sorry for the delays in this chapter... I had my exams coming... but its over now... so there should be more frequent updates... at least that's what I hope... Well... here's chapter 5, presenting the ninjas in Snape's class and the wizards' second lesson with Kakashi and Gai! Also... the first assignment for the ninjas on this long term mission... an attack initiated by Orochimaru! As for Sasuke, Sakura and the other ninjas, they should be included I can't really promise... though you probably would not see them that soon... For those who misunderstood me... I do not hate Naruto or something! I just had the idea that it would be much more enjoyable and fun if he were to add more life and laughter to the story and for one, Naruto finds classes boring. Well... enjoy reading!

* * *

**A thousand thanks to Raiin who helped with the descriptions in the chapter! Arigatou na!**

**Pardon me for the Grammar errors...**

_Japanese translations are in Italic_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter! The only things I own are Hisara Shiyuki and her Bloodline Limit, now adding a few more misc characters...

* * *

**Technique 5: Troublesome Day **

Harry opened his eyes, rubbing them to clear his eyes before picking up his glasses by his bed side and putting them on. He slowly pushed himself up on his bed, he felt sore and exhausted, as though an entire herd of elephants just trampled over him. Looking around the room, he could see Ron in his bed, still fast asleep, along with the few other boys in the room. He could also see that Naruto was still in bed, whereas Neji was already up and dressed in the Hogwarts uniform. Harry could felt himself raising an eyebrow when he saw the Jounin equipped himself thoroughly with throwing weapons. 'They even carry those to class here!' he thought with a sigh.

Just a few seconds later, he could see Naruto suddenly jump out of his bed, landing on the floor with a summersault. 'Why is he always so energetic? Won't they feel sore...?' Harry mentally asked himself but push it aside when Naruto waved to him, saying good morning. The be-spectacled black hair teen then slowly pushed himself up to wake Ron, taking slow steps because of the soreness of his legs. Ron woke up not long after, his face reflecting the exact same expressions that Harry was currently feeling.

"Harry! Ron!" came Naruto's voice, both teens then turned to the direction of the source, the blonde himself, "We'll wait for you guys down in the common room" he said.

Both wizards gave a small nod as both Naruto and Neji disappear out the door of the boys' dormitory. Harry had to slowly move himself to his trunk to get his uniform, with agonizing slowness, pulled the clothing on and pick up his books for the classes to come. Not that Ron's condition was any better. Both boys had to haul themselves down the stairs; they were met with an unexpected scene. Four people were waiting by the stairs, namely, Naruto, Neji, Shiyuki and Hermione. What surprise them was the look on the bushy hair girl's face, it was one of tiredness and lethargic. Beside her, the three Jounins seemed and looked just about the same as they had everyday; Naruto had a grin plastered on his energetic face as he waved at the two, Neji had his eyes closed, both arms folded across his chest and Shiyuki just stood casually, both hands tucked behind her back.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Ron just beside him, "You look exhausted" the two wizards moved towards the group.

"That's because I am" the bushy haired girl replied with a sigh.

"You two looked tired as well" Neji said suddenly, his white eyes looking at them before they fell close again, Naruto who was beside him nodded his head in agreement.

"Well... actually..." the female ninja started, drawing their attention, "That's what everyone I have met since I woke up looks like" the purple hair kunoichi shrugged her shoulders.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked exasperatedly at the three wizards, "And to think... we've had even worst training schedules back there at the academy..." the blonde then had on a sarcastic expression.

"By the way..." Neji interrupted them suddenly, his eyes still closed, "If we don't get going soon, we won't be able to get to the Great Hall in time... considering their condition" he was still wearing a passive expression.

That was when the wizards started panicking, stumbling out of the Gryffindor common room and dragging themselves down the flights of stairs and lengths of corridors to the Great Hall. The three Jounins had drops of sweats forming on their heads as they watch the three wizards limp all the way out, crawling at snail speed before moving towards them and helping them. It was then that the Jounins began casting strange looks at each other, they all share the same bad feeling, a bad feeling that something unpleasant would happen... soon.

(**A/N:** they have no idea how right they were... winks)

Unknown to them, a fairly far distance from the Hogwarts ground, in a seemingly rather small house a group of people are just getting ready for the unpleasant event. A middle-aged man with long unkempt black hair that reaches the small of his back was seated in the only chair of the room, his snake like yellow eyes looking straight at the younger man standing beside him. The younger man, with shoulder length grey hair tied into a short ponytail and wore a pair of glasses over his blue eyes bowed slightly to the other man.

"Orochimaru-sama" he started, straightening his posture, "Everything is in order, what we need to know now is how the defenses are in the wizards' school ground. Although we have received information of it from that man, I have absolutely no idea how reliable it would be. And besides, the fifth Hokage had already been keeping track of our movements, we have to make a precise scout to confirm if there are already reinforcements from Konoha" he pushed his glasses up, a faint smile on his lips.

"Heh... that Voldemort" the other man, turned his head to look forwards at nothing in particular, "Is that so... then do as you deem fit" he said, an uncurling smirk spread across his face.

"Hai..." Kabuto said while giving his lord another bow before turning to face the front, "Tetsuya, Kagami, Sakami, Jigan!" he called. (**A/N:** These four are creates as some of my original misc characters... you won't find them anywhere in the series... grins)

The next moment, four figures gather in a flash before the two men. One had dirty yellow hair that reaches over his shoulders loosely tied up, stray strands fall messily down his face and brown eyes. The next had dull green short spiky hair and red eyes. The other had dark brown hair that grows over his back like spikes and black eyes. The last of the four had bright orange hair that flows down neatly, tied into a long braid that ended at his waist and green eyes. All four are males of average size, not particularly large or thin.

"Sakami, you stay with Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto ordered as the male with dirty yellow hair and brown eyes lowered his head at the command. "Kagami" the dull green haired and red eyed male lifted his head, "Jigan" the other male with dark brown hair and black eyes did the same, "And Tetsuya" the last male with bright orange hair and green eyes lifted his head for the order, "The three of you are to follow me in the scouting of the wizards' school that Voldemort-sama had informed us about. Gather some of the sound ninjas and come with me!" Kabuto commanded as the three gave a nod, and cleared from the room, to gather the sound ninjas.

Kabuto tilted his head slightly before setting off. Not long after, a bunch of shadows can be seen speeding towards the Hogwarts ground, with Kabuto at the front and Tetsuya, Kagami, Jigan leading right after and all other sound ninjas gathered following behind.

Back at the Wizarding School, the group of three ninjas and wizards were hurrying to their first class of the day... a very dreaded double potions class with the Slytherins. They were lucky to be able to reach just in time, all six grabbing a seat in the back row. It was not long after they had managed to prepare everything necessary for the class did the professor storm into the class, slamming the door so hard that Harry could swear it would not last long. The said professor had black shoulder-length hair that looked... seemed... kind of slimy or you could say... greasy, his narrow black eyes glaring at the entire lot of students, though most of his glare were targeted towards the Gryffindors. Professor Severus Snape had on the usual pissed off expression on his face as he had every other day.

"You will be making the Polyjuice potion for the month" he hissed at the class, "Read the instructions on the board for the steps needed to start the potion for today. I don't want to see unnecessary parts made to the potion" he finished, casting a sarcastic glance in the direction of the six in the back row.

Ron immediately stiffened at the glance, Harry and Hermione were almost the same. Neji and Shiyuki raised their eyebrows at the attitude the professor was displaying towards them, 'What's his problem?' they thought. Naruto on the other hand was wearing on a sarcastic face, glaring at the professor, though it went unnoticed by him.

"The Polyjuice potion is able to change your outer appearance into that of another person, to do that you will need the hair of that person. Before the potion is complete, you will have to get ready the hair of your target" he said, "Start by collecting the ingredients in the cupboard and do it in pairs of two!" he took to turn around.

It was at that exact moment that someone managed to get all the attention to himself. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at the blonde strangely, 'What's he trying to do?' they thought as a sudden dread suddenly crept into their mind. Neji and Shiyuki already had a big drop of sweat on their heads as they stare at their blonde teammate. A number of possibilities of what might happen next flash through their minds before they finally predicted on what Naruto will be doing next. Both the raven haired and purple haired Jounins looked at each other before they sigh.

"Heh" smiled the blonde as he jumped onto the table before him and pose himself into stance, "That is so troublesome! Kore wa motto kandan da na!" _This is much easier!_ He exclaimed.

Naruto bent his knees a little before he shouted, "Hengen!" _Transformation!_ At the same time both Neji and Shiyuki muttered 'Hengen' under their breathes as they stare with half open eyes at their blonde teammate.

When the smoke cleared, instead of seeing the blonde in his position, a female stood in the same position; she had blonde hair tied into two high ponytails, the same whiskers like marks on both side of her face the same way it was on Naruto's. The only problem is... the girl is naked, although there are thick circles of mist or fog surrounding the more... sensitive... private portions.

"SUNEPU-sama..." _Lord Snape... _The girl winked as she twists to and fro, blowing a kiss in the direction of the potion master as his eyes widened into that the size of eggs...

Neji closed his eyes, dropping his head down as he crossed his arms across his chest. Shiyuki buried her head into her hands, leaning against the table not wanting to see the results of Naruto's action.

The next second, all hell broke lose. Blood shot out from Snape's nostrils, like a water hose turned to the maximum, and the potion master was thrown backwards imitating a rocket taking off, sailing over his desk and crashed, landing onto the floor behind. All the other male wizards practically fell 'dead' to the floor, limbs twitching and blood still flowing out from their noses. Ron was somewhat better... at least he was just bleeding from his nose, as he looked hard at the blonde girl, blinking his eyes profusely unable to believe himself. Harry stared blankly at the female version of Naruto in shock, his mouth hung open for some time before he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the transfigured Naruto to the other end of the room. There was where he saw Draco Malfoy bleeding furiously and trying very hard to advert his gaze from the female blonde. Every time when he tries to do that, his eyes just went back to the hour glass figure on that desk top and another torrent of blood gushed out of his nostrils helplessly. And to Harry's delight, the Slytherin soon turned pale and fainted; the be-spectacled boy could not help but snigger at the scene.

Used to this 'obscene' technique because they were teammates, Shiyuki and Neji just turned a little pink as Naruto continued to tempt the masculine presence in the room, both Jounins sunk lower in the chair they were sitting on.

The only sound that came from the female wizards, other than the furious sweeping of robes across the face and snorting was from Lavender and Parvati, who were staring at Naruto with envy as were Hermione before she turned red and turned her face the other way. Though she would not admit that that was the figure she secretly desired, the situation was definitely not the right time to be thinking about that. Pansy Parkinson turned a furious red. Furious that Naruto had a figure better than hers; the red was also because she was also embarrassed by the unexpected explosion.

Some time passed before the blonde transfigured back into himself. Naruto was laughing hard at the scene before him, all guys 'dead' on the ground, of course, including his target... Professor Snape. Neji and Shiyuki sunk even lower into their chair, not wanting to confirm the oncoming results of their teammate's action with their guess. Moments passed and soon, the first potions lesson was nearing an end before the potion master was finally awake and struggle to stand up, slamming his hands on his desk to push himself up. Although the Snape's legs were still wobbly from the incident, he still managed to keep his body upright, digging into the drawers of his desk for tissues or napkins to stop the flow of red from his nose.

The male wizards were also slowly getting back into place, wiping continuously at their nose. Crabb and Goyle were by Draco's side helping him into his seat despite the condition they themselves were in, rubbing at their noses desperately to clean off the blood. A sudden slam brought everyone's attention back to the front. Snape had on a very, very pissed off look, much more darker than the one he wore everyday his eye brows twitching, though the tissues stuffed into both his nostrils made him look unlike himself.

"What were you trying to do?" he shouted at Naruto, both Neji and Shiyuki winced at the outburst.

"Nothing..." Naruto said, grinning at him, "I just thought that this way would be more convenient so I tried it out to show everyone!" he exclaimed.

Snape was getting redder by the second, red with anger and embarrassment, "Mr. Uzumaki!" he roared, "You will be facing detention!" sweat drop down Neji and Shiyuki's heads at the sentence, "Now back to the potion!" he snapped at the class.

Obediently, everyone slowly gathered the ingredients from the cupboard and set them down on the table, reading the instructions written on the board before they start finding partners for the potion. Ron instantly grabbed Hermione, giving Harry an apologetic look. On the other hand, Naruto paired himself with Neji, of fear that his female teammate might kill him now if he dared to go near her. That left Harry and Shiyuki who smiled at him before moving to his side of the table. With a last check on the instructions, they began preparing the steps, carefully boiling the water and chopping the ingredients. Time seemed to have pity on them as soon, the potions class ended. The six rushed out of the dungeon, before Naruto finally prepared himself for what was about to come.

"What were you thinking!" bellowed the purple haired kunoichi, shocking everyone who was currently walking in the same hallway, "Transforming into 'that' and getting yourself another detention?" although she made no move of physical action, her face told them all.

"But Naruto was only standing up for us..." Harry started, 'At least that's what I thought' he thought, "Remember the look on Snape's face?" he asked, starting to laugh at the recall.

"Yeah" Ron said, "Definitely! I wouldn't forget it for the entire of my life!" he exclaimed, laughing himself, Hermione was seen sniggering beside him.

The Jounins, seeing how the wizards were enjoying that incident smiled a little. That's how Naruto managed to get passed with this incident free, so the five hurry to the next class which happens to be Transfigurations. Professor Minerva McGonagall was already waiting inside the classroom for them. When everyone was seated in the room, she began the class.

"Today you will be learning how to transfigure yourself into another form, make sure you listen and do according to the instructions given" the middle-aged female professor stated, "You don't want to be seen as a specimen if anything goes wrong" she said sternly.

Almost everyone stiffened at the last comment, almost, all except the Jounins. Neji simply closed his eyes, crossing his arms once against across his chest. Shiyuki just cast looks towards the few of them, a slight smile on her face, but her smile dropped immediately upon seeing Naruto's looks. The purple haired female Jounin nudged the raven haired male Jounin beside her as she turned in Naruto's direction, Neji's white eyes following right after. The blonde of the topic was grinning, widely. It was both Neji and Shiyuki's turn to stiffen as sweats dropped down their heads at his grin when Naruto suddenly turned towards them with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Now... shall we find someone to do an example?" she asked, looking around the class.

The normal reaction was to make themselves as insignificant as possible, to dread and avoid being called to make a demonstration. But someone was out of the ordinary, he had purposely made himself the most significant by raising his hand up and shouting, "I know how to do it!" needless to guess, sighed Neji and Shiyuki, that would be their blonde teammate.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" Professor McGonagall called, as the blonde hopped to the front excitedly, the dreaded stares of his teammates followed him throughout.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring incredulously at the blonde Jounin, 'He knows how to?' the question rang in his mind. Naruto then reach the front of the class, grinning at everyone as he raised his arms, readying himself in a stance. That was when the transfiguration professor stopped him.

"Mr. Uzumaki, where is your wand?" she asked, a strange look his her eyes, "I believe you need your wand and enchantment to cast this spell" she said.

"Just you look" Naruto grinned, readying himself, "Hengen!" _Transformation!_ A loud 'poof' sound through the room as thick clouds of smoke floated around the blonde before dispersing away, leaving the transfigured figure uncovered.

In place of Naruto was a figure that looked identical to the transfiguration professor, they had the same hat, same clothes, same size and same height. The only part that had not yet been showed to the class was the face, which the transfigured form kept lowered for the moment. Gasps of awe spread through the room, all the wizards not to mention even Professor McGonagall herself was astonished at the display the blonde had put up.

"He finally did it right!" Shiyuki cried in relief, Neji nodded in agreement beside her.

Whatever the purple haired kunoichi and the raven haired Jounin was going to do or say was cut off directly when the transfigured Naruto lifted his face and shouted, "How's that?" He grinned at the class.

The transformed Naruto was in almost all ways like the real McGonagall... almost... everywhere except the face. Instead of having the same identical features as the transfiguration professor, his seemed... distorted. Small beaded eyes, long crooked nose, puffy lips and a big mole on one side of his face, the color of his face was black. Everyone's eyes widened to the size of saucers, jaws dropped open, and color was slowly draining away from their bodies, even Professor McGonagall turned pale as she stare at Naruto in shock.

"... he... did it all right..." was the only phrase the purple hair female Jounin was able to get out of her mouth as she and Neji stared at their teammate.

Sweat dripped down their heads as a strong gust of cold wind blew pass the classroom, dropping the temperature of the room, seeing that the wizards were still in their state of utter shock, both Jounins took to warn him.

"Naruto!" Shiyuki shouted at him, drawing his attention to her, "Kao ga! Kao ga! Kao!" _Your face! Your face! Face!_ She exclaimed as she pointed to her own face to make him understand.

"Huh?" the blonde had on a confused expression.

Shiyuki slapped her hand to her forehead, looking at Neji who grabbed a mirror and threw it at Naruto who caught it with ease. He looked from the mirror in his hands to his teammates.

"Jibun no kao o miro!" _Look at your face!_ They shouted at him, getting more agitated by the second.

"Huh? Kao?" _Face?_ He questioned as he looked into the mirror in his hands. That was when his jaw dropped at the reflection in the mirror, "Nande!" _What! _Neji and Shiyuki sighed, burying their face into their hands.

It was then that he realized why the entire class was staring at him, he gave a bitter laugh before he stop short, turning to his side stiffly as he sense a killing presence. Professor McGonagall.s eyebrows were twitching dangerously; her face was even darker than Naruto.s currently distorted one. Rivers of sweats beads slide profusely down Naruto.s head as he backed in fear of the professor.

"Mr. Uzumaki..." she hissed, "Detention!" she shouted.

"I can.t believe you got yourself two detentions in one day..." sigh the female Jounin as the group of six walked out of the classroom, heading for the Great Hall.

"Well, I did not do it on purpose..." muttered the blonde Jounin as he trail behind them.

Not long after, they reached the Great Hall, sitting down for a quick lunch before the six rushed back into the Gryffindor dormitory and changed into their muggle clothing, or in the ninja's case, their usual clothes, getting ready once again for the Ninja Combat lesson.

Soon after, all the students gathered at the Quiddich pitch, waiting for the class to start. Gai arrived just a few minutes before the scheduled time, trying once again to grab onto the three Jounins, showing his 'nice-guy pose' as his teeth sparkled at the edge. As for Kakashi... it was until almost half an hour had passed did he finally showed up, the orange background book in his hands.

"Yaa..." he started, rubbing the back of his head, "I lost my way and..." he did not get to finish his sentence when the rest of the ninjas shouted back at him, "USOTSUKE!" _LIAR!_

The class finally started, with Gai ordering a ten round around the pitch. Filled with dread, the wizards started their run. The three Jounins once again, finished it without any effort in a matter of minutes and seconds. Another half an hour passed before the wizards finally finished their run. Exhausted and totally out of breath, they slump to the ground, lying on the green grass. The Jounins laughed bitterly at the wizards in pity that was when Gai and Kakashi came over.

"From today onwards for some months, you will be learning the basics of all Ninja Combat, physical attacks and training, in our words, Taijutsu" Kakashi said, eyeing the students, "For now, we.ll start with physical hand attacks" he snapped his fingers.

The next moment, dozens and dozens of practicing wood appeared in the pitch, all scattered around. The grey haired Jounin moved beside the nearest wood, leaning a hand against it as he continued with his explanation.

"There are a few different types of ways we ninjas used as a Taijutsu attack with our hands. The most common would be the punching way, where your own strength determines the power your fist holds" he said, looking at Naruto who sighed.

The blonde Jounin walked towards him with half opened eyes before snapping it open and poise himself before one of the wood targets, one hand clutched into a fist, swinging with his strength towards it, sending the target flying. The wizards stared hard at the mere strength of Naruto.s punch. The blonde then move back to his original position, observing the surroundings.

"The next would be to use your hand flat, kind of like a hand-knife. Depending on the skill and type, it could have devastating effects. Neji?" Kakashi called.

The raven haired Jounin then move to another target, moving himself into a stance, lifting his hand up flat, facing the target before he swung his hand across the target diagonally. The moment he regain his position, the target split into two neat parts, stunning the wizards.

"The other way are mainly used by medical ninjas, they gathered their Chakra to their hands during a physical fight. The moment it touches your body, you will suffer internal injuries instead of external ones. Shiyuki?" the grey haired Jounin said.

The purple haired female Jounin move to the wood target nearest to them and lifted her hand. But instead of clutching it into a fist like Naruto or holding it flat like Neji, she raised a single figure and push at the target. Instantly, the target crumbled into wooden chips. The wizards stare in horror as their jaws dropped.

"That would be about all for the explanations. I want everyone to get a target and practice with your punch" Kakashi said, lifting his book up once again as he slowly move through the sea of students, checking and correcting their positions, Gai following his example.

The three Jounins stood by the side, watching the wizards practice, a bad feeling kept nagging at them, and it was growing more uneasy by the second.

"I keep having a very bad feeling that things are going to happen..." Naruto said to his teammates who nodded in agreement.

Minutes passed before they sense shadows surrounding the pitch, the Jounins were immediately on alert. Without any warning, ten over shadows sprang out, attacking the students, as the wizards who began to panic started to run back to the school building. Harry, Ron and Hermione were about the only ones who did not run.

"Ninjas?" Naruto exclaimed as he punched one in the face, knocking him out from chasing after some of the wizards.

Neji and Shiyuki chased after the other ninjas, preventing them from attacking the defenseless wizards, Kakashi and Gai knocking them out. When the ten over ninjas were out, another four figures jumped and landed before them, as they start attacking the Jounins.

"Gai! The students!" Kakashi shouted at the Taijutsu master who nodded with his 'nice-guy pose' that send sweat down the former ninja.s head before he chase after the wizards, dragging Harry, Ron and Hermione to a safer hiding place, preventing them from getting involved in the fight.

Naruto was fighting against Kabuto; the latter smiled with his approach, disgusting the blonde Jounin as he blocked his attack. Neji was confronted by Kagami, the latter throwing kunais and shurikens at him, at which were all avoided by the Hyuuga. Kakashi was going against Jigan, who was swinging an axe at him; the copy ninja blocked it with his kunai. Shiyuki was then engaged in a fight with the last member of the sound ninja group. The orange haired male ninja swung his sword forwards as Shiyuki brought up kunais with both hands, placing them in a cross to stop the oncoming sword.

Then it flash through the purple hair Jounin's mind that she remembered seeing this ninja somewhere... somewhere before. Than it came to her, the bright orange hair, green eyes, the sword, his face... Shiyuki stared in disbelieve at the male before him as he raised his green eyes to look into her silver ones.

"Shiyuki..." he said softly.

"Te... Tetsuya?" Shiyuki whispered the name in horror.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for this chapter! I'm horrible... leaving a cliff hanger like this... but oh well... it's gonna be too long winded if I continue more with it. Hope you enjoyed reading... that's all for now folks, see ya next chappie! 


	6. The Forgotten

Thanks you everyone who reviewed and enjoys reading my fic! For those who need answers to the... 'Tetsuya' guy, you'll find out in this chapter (despite he's another OC I created...). And, for those who have been waiting to see more of the Konoha ninjas... you got your wish! And also... for those who had... caught on to some... 'mary-sue' thing... I'm sorry if you find this fic mary-sue... I certainly am not a writer who thought about things like that when I plan out my story, I just write it out according to my idea. The problem of being mary-sue surely and definitely was not included in, I apologize to these people. For those who don't mind the 'few' problems in my story and actually liked reading it, thanks a lot! Well... enough of my nonsense, now back to the story...

* * *

**A thousand thanks to Raiin who helped in the editing of this chapter!**

**Pardon me for the Grammar errors...**

Japanese translations are in Italic

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter! The only things I own are Hisara Shiyuki and her Bloodline Limit, now adding a few more misc characters...

* * *

**Technique 6: The Forgotten**

Shocked, surprised and confused. Those were only some of the emotions piling up in the few wizards' minds as they were probably the only ones who had not yet fled to the safety of the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione were amongst the 'few' not wanting to just abandon their friends and run for their lives. And also, they want to see through to the end, now real ninjas fight. The other one was Malfoy; he wanted to see just how 'great' the ninjas were being, and hopefully, prove that they weren't that great after all. The only problem with the left over students are that... they were standing in an open space, with absolutely nowhere, or rather made no move to take cover should there be anyone jumping at them.

With the new appearance of another four shadows, which seemed to be of a different level than the rest, the Jounins readied themselves for the fight. With the other ninjas still spread around the pitch and nearing students, Kakashi turned back and shout to the Jounin in green, "Gai! Take care of the students!" the other turned to face him, flashing him his toothy grin while his teeth sparkled at the edge and his 'nice guy' pose, sending a series of sweats down the copy ninja's head as his eyes narrowed and stare momentarily at the Taijutsu master's direction before he focus his attention back at the oncoming few ninjas.

The team of three Jounins stood clear from where Kakashi was, Naruto right in the front, Neji and Shiyuki some distance away by both sides. Gai sped towards a few of the ninjas that were about to attack the left over group of wizard students, putting much force in his jump as he neared them, kicking the assailants some miles away with as much swiftness as you could have expected from a Taijutsu master. The left over students... that were actually just Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy... stared at the rescuer in total shock. Clearly, they had never seen any real physical combat. Gai quickly scanned around the pitch and seeing that no other students were left before he hurriedly led the four to a nearby pillar of the pitch, gesturing for them to stay hidden.

The leading figure of the four showed to be Kabuto himself; former 'would be' medical ninja of Konoha. The white haired ninja stepped forwards, leaning sideways as he raised a hand to his glasses, pushing them upwards, his eyes staring at them seemingly was filled with... amusement? His glass reflected the glare of the light as he turned to face them, mouth curled into a smirk.

"My, my..." he started. "To think that the fifth Hokage had acted so fast..." he dropped his hands to his waist, "Right? Naruto-kun?" he could see Naruto snarled at him, the white haired ninja then let his eyes wander.

"Ah... Neji-kun, Shiyuki-san, you're here too" he said mockingly, receiving death glares from the two mentioned Jounin. "Kakashi-san... too... what is the world coming to?" he grinned, as the copy ninja gave him a sarcastic look. However he did not see Gai as he was hiding with Harry and the other wizards.

"Why the hell are you here?" Naruto shouted at him, his words dripping with venom, "What is your motive?" he pointed an accusing finger at him; his blue eyes reflect the anger and hatred the blonde haired ninja had towards the sound medical ninja.

Not far behind him, Neji hardened his eyes, blank white eyes narrowed at the few supposedly opponents before them, taking the time to study them. Shiyuki, like her two other teammates, had some grudges towards the sound ninjas, she too kept her silver eyes at the few ninjas, though her eyes wander unconsciously to one of the sound ninjas from time to time, as though there was something about the particular one that she was familiar with, though she was not sure, providing that he had his head cast down and it was not in clear of a view from where she was standing. Kakashi simply, raised his visible eyebrow, with a 'sarcastic' look on his face, the copy ninja took to staring at the sound ninjas.

"Motive?" Kabuto repeated Naruto's question, the grin on his face widening, "It's nothing, really" he said slowly, once again raising his hand to push his glasses up, so that the glare of the light covered over his eyes.

"Don't take us for idiots!" Naruto practically, nearly screamed at Kabuto, his hands clenched into a fist, "Do you think that we are that stupid to fall for this kind of excuse?" the blonde Jounin snapped at him.

"I suppose so..." Kabuto smirked as he swung out his hand as if in exasperation, "Then we'll just have to do what we have to" his face suddenly turned serious as he snapped his fingers, the three other ninjas behind him springing forward, bringing themselves before each one of the other Konoha Jounins.

Some distance from them, near one of the pillars around the Quiddich pitch, which was almost empty saved for the ninjas and the wizards, Harry, Hermione, Ron and even Gai watched anxiously, Malfoy simply raised an eyebrow at the few pairs of ninjas in the field of the pitch.

"They know each other?" the question came from Harry, as the bespectacled wizard turned a little to look in Gai's direction, the question directed at the Taijutsu master. Hermione, Ron and even the 'almighty' Malfoy stared at him intently for an answer.

"Well..." Gai started, "You can say that I guess..." he trailed off as he suddenly snapped his head backwards, sensing some other people approaching.

The four wizards followed Gai's gaze only to see some of the professors rushing out from the Hogwarts building and towards the pitch. The Taijutsu master nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted the few sound ninjas that were still hiding around springing out to ambush the older bunch of wizards that were running towards their direction. That was when he saw the professors holding out their wands against the attacking sound ninjas, casting spells at them. It was either the professors' aims were off or the ninjas were too fast for them because none of the spells hit their target. The few young wizards that were watching had a sarcastic face on, mouth dropped at the scene. Gai swung his hand to his forehead, sighing as he quickly stood up, springing forwards towards the professors. The wizards stood perfectly still as they watch the attackers came closer and closer by the second, but all of a sudden, a green blur brushed by them, knocking the attacking sound ninjas off way, only to find that the ninjas disappear in a puff of smoke when they fell.

Imagine the looks of utter shock and disbelief when they saw the green blur slow to a stop, revealing to be Gai himself. He turned back at them with his 'nice guy' pose and his wide toothy grin that sparkled at the edge of his teeth. A gust of cold wind blew across them, as the professors and wizards stare blankly at the Taijutsu master, eyes narrowed.

"Pro... Professor Maito!" exclaimed McGonagall as she slowly recovered from her state of shock, "Wha... What happened here?" she asked.

The four wizards hiding behind the nearby pillar ran towards the professors.

"Professors!" Hermione exclaimed, looking slightly abashed.

"Some people managed to get in here!" Ron continued, "And they just started to attack us!" he looked at his friends anxiously.

"Now, stop your nonsense!" Snape snapped, "How could anyone possibly get pass the wards around Hogwarts" he stare at them with distrust.

"But its true!" both Harry and Draco shouted at the same time, surprising everyone, including themselves, "Those people got in here, and if it was not for them we wouldn't even be here!" again, they both said at the same time, looking at each other before snapping their heads away in irritation.

"It **is** true" Gai said thoughtfully as all the eyes turned in his direction, "These are ninjas from the village of sound, where Orochimaru lies." he looked up at them with a serious face, "They knew Konoha would be helping the wizards, as they had side with Voldemort, so he sent these few here to check us out. I would think it was because of the help of Voldemort that they could managed to get in here... or by some other Jutsus..." he trailed off as he pointed towards the pillar that the four young wizards have been hiding with, "Just go take cover behind there!" he started off, with the young students following him.

Despite that, the professors stood still, making no attempts to move as Gai had said, they could see eight figures in the distance, the only few they could make out would be Naruto, Neji, Shiyuki and Kakashi.

"But we have to help the students!" squeaked Flitwick as he pointed in their direction.

"Yes! We couldn't possibly just hide while the children fight!" McGonagall insisted.

"Stop blabbering" Gai said, throwing them a disgusted face. "You saw how your spells were rendered 'useless' towards ordinary ninjas! Any trained ninja could dodge that! What good do you think you'll be if you choose to interfere now! By the way" he turned his back to them, "Naruto, Neji and Shiyuki aren't children anymore, they are professionals." he flashed his toothy smile before running off towards the pillar, the professors looked at each other before they decided for the best and followed him, taking cover.

From there the group watched intently. Kabuto smirked as he waved his hand, the other three sound ninjas spreading out, as the Konoha ninjas, except for Naruto went after the ones nearest to themselves. The sound ninja gave his glasses another push before extending his hand forward, gathering his Chakra to his hands as he lifted it before his chest horizontally.

"Well then..." the white haired ninja looked up at Naruto, meeting his eyes, "Shall we begin?" he asked as he dashed forwards, raising his 'Chakra-filled' hand before him.

He rushed towards Naruto, swinging his hand down just as Naruto jumped backwards, creating a large crater in the ground where the blonde had been standing just seconds ago. Naruto grimaced as he re-positioned himself and with a burst of speed, ran towards Kabuto; catching the medical ninja by surprise as the blonde haired Jounin aimed a punch to the left side of his face with surprising speed. Kabuto skidded back some distance, rubbing the graze on his face as he glared at Naruto, who in turn smirked back at him.

"You're quite good" Kabuto said, plastering a fake smile on his face as he stood upright.

"Of course!" Naruto snarled, "I am different from what I was!" he crouched down a little and with a boost of Chakra, jumped high into the air as he posed his hands into the plus sign, shouting, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Shadow Replication Technique! With a loud 'poof' of smoke, dozens of Narutos appeared as they landed around Kabuto. "Now it's my turn!" he yelled as the dozens of Narutos sprang in towards Kabuto, who by now was still standing calmly in the middle, grinning as he readied himself for the incoming assault.

On the other side, the sound ninja with spiky dull green hair falling messily down his face and red eyes, Kagami, was fighting with Neji. The he raised his leg and stomped it down with great force as he began dashing in circles around the raven haired Jounin, the force increased his speed significantly, making him seem to be just a blur as he continued to circle Neji. While he ran, Kagami started by throwing kunais from every direction he had moved to, the shower of kunais thrown into midair before dropping back down to the ground, marking its target.

"Byakugan!" Neji, activated his Byakugan on seeing the weapons, lines of veins linked from the side of his eyes to his ears as he hurriedly scanned the distance of the shower of kunais before finally deciding. "Kaiten!" he cried as he spun his entire body around, releasing his Chakra as the spin quickly turned up in speed, deflecting every single kunai that showered down.

When all the kunais were deflected, Neji allowed himself to slow to a stop. A crater formed around him, caused by the intense spinning and his Chakra. Kagami stood before him, his face widened into a grin as his red eyes reflected the excitement he was feeling.

"Not bad." he said, as Neji looked up at him with his white eyes, Byakugan still activated. "At least give me your name" he at least for now, seriously held no bad intentions, "I am Kagami." he said as he flashed a smile.

"Hyuuga Neji" the raven haired Konoha Jounin stated, looking intently at him.

"Hyuuga... is it?" he seemingly questioned before snapping back in serious mode, eyes deadly serious as he sprung forwards, swinging his fist at Neji who blocked it with both his hands held up in a cross, both glaring at each other before they leaped away from each other, preparing to make their next move.

Just opposite where Neji is, another pair was deep in the heat of their fight as the blade of a pole axe met with kunai, creating gritting sounds and flashes from the hard grinding of metal against metal. The gray haired Jounin parried the blows from his opponent with his own kunai, as the said opponent, a well built male with dark brown hair combed backwards into spikes, as if with wax swung his pole axe at him continuously. Jigan brought his weapon down heavily, smashing at the area where Kakashi would have been standing. Had he not move away in time, he would suffer a heavy damage, just like the ground before him now had in the form of a wide hole.

"Close, too close" sighed the masked Konoha Jounin as he look from the hole before him up to the one who caused it. "You are?" he raised an eyebrow as he asked as he straightened his posture.

"Jigan" was the plain answer he got, as his opponent eyed Kakashi with distrust, tightening his hold on his pole axe.

"Hatake Kakashi" the copy ninja said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, "Should I say... nice to meet you or..." he stopped as he looked at Jigan with his eye, facial expression turning into a serious one, "Shall we continue?" he asked as he forked out some shurikens.

Fanning out the shurikens he had in his hand, he held it to his chest before suddenly flicking his wrist, sending the shurikens flying out from his hand and at Jigan who immediately raised his pole axe in defense position as soon as he saw the shurikens.

Some distance away was the last pair of ninjas. Shiyuki stared hard at her opponent as she slowly drew out her kunais from her pouch, each in one hand. Her opponent who was the last male involved in helping Orochimaru here, had bright orange hair that was tied neatly into a braid, ending just at his waist, the shorter fringes and side burns frame messily around his face, shadowing his eyes. He slowly reached for the katana hanging by his belt, unsheathing it and positioning it upright in front of him. With a roar, he sprang forwards, swinging his katana downwards at the kunoichi as she instantly brought up both her hands, clutching a kunai each in a cross, bracing herself for the impact. The orange haired male clutched his katana's hilt tightly as he swung it down, clashing with both of Shiyuki's kunai blades, creating sounds of gritting metal, as both pushed at their own weapons with their all their strength, with no one making any attempts to back down.

It was only until now did the male raised his head, his shadowed eyes revealed to be a bright emerald green as he looked intently at the female ninja before him.

"Shiyuki..." he called, as his eyes softened.

Before him, the purple haired kunoichi widened her silver eyes when she heard her opponent called her name. She stared at him, hard, until something inside her clicked after a few seconds. Now, she suddenly began to find the male sound ninja familiar... very familiar. Shiyuki then took to study him once more, bright orange hair... green eyes... and that katana... that was when it hit her.

They **knew** each other.

She blinked her eyes, completely shocked, as she nearly faltered with her hold on the kunais, 'It... couldn't be...' she thought as she stared at him.

"Te... Tetsuya...?" she whispered the name in disbelieve as she looked into his green eyes, "But you..." she could not seemed to find the words to express her feelings, "Why?" that was the only word she could ask right now, as she pushed his katana off with her kunai in a boost of strength.

The male ninja leaped back some paces, but kept his gaze on her, "I see you still remembered your ex-teammate" he said simply, shifting his gasp on his katana.

"How... could I have forgotten about it?" she replied, her silver eyes cast on the ground, "I treasure the days when we were still with each other, you and me... and Ryuya..." she stopped abruptly when she felt his presence getting closer.

Shiyuki could only keep her gaze still as a katana swipe by the left side of her face, grazing her left cheek and cutting off some strands of her long purple hair, leaving a diagonal line of wound as blood began to ooze out from the cut, tickling down her cheek. Blank, that was the only word that could describe what she was feeling right now, her silver eyes stared blankly at Tetsuya as he slowly withdrew his katana, positioning it once again in front of himself.

"That..." he started, his voice cold like the ice. "Was all in the past" he tightened his grip as he looked at his ex-teammate with hard steel eyes, "Ryuya is never going to come back, no matter how much we treasured him. You are a Konoha ninja and I am now helping Orochimaru" a tint of sadness graced his tone as he continued, "That's why we have to fight" he straightened his hold on his katana as he held it up facing her.

"Is... that so..." she said softly, her eyes clouded with grief as she return her kunais back into her pouch, holding her hand with her palm facing up before her as she continued. "I understand" she said, her voice steely hard as her silver eyes now showed an undermined seriousness.

Tetsuya's eyes widened in realization when he saw her silver eyes turned blue and water swirl from her palm, forming into the figure of a sword which then hardened, until the bluish water turned into a very light shade of near white blue. The water became ice. Holding the ice sword tightly in her hands, her now blue eyes glared into his before she swung her sword to the side and charged at him, the latter hurriedly brought up his katana to parry the ice sword. Once again, both hold and push against each other's weapon, neither giving up.

From the onlooker's point of view, the fights are in total chaos. Four pairs of ninjas each fight in their own way and away from the others; it was quite a problem to decide whose battle they would want to watch. So the few onlookers shifted their gaze once in a while. With Naruto, they saw the blonde create numerous replications of himself as he attacked the white haired ninja; using a skill he created himself, the 'Uzumaki Naruto Rendan" on Kabuto, the clones attacked him continuously. At Neji's, they saw how he managed to decipher the opponent's every attack, dodging them rather fluently. It was quite a shock when they saw him using his Kaiten, deflecting all weapons and it even result in a crater in the ground. And to Kakashi, they saw how he had agilely used a few of the techniques he had copied against Jigan, as the brown haired ninja struck his pole axe at him. Lastly, their eyes landed on the sole female ninja, they were puzzled when she suddenly stopped in her actions, merely looking at her opponent and saying something, but not long after, the fight continued as she created an ice sword and charged towards the orange haired ninja.

As Gai watched her fight, it suddenly occurred to him that he had seen the orange haired male somewhere... but he just could not remember where. The lot of wizards and professors included was just staring at the chaotic scene in astonishment, jaws sank as they watched how the ninjas fight; it was a completely different way compared to them and they finally understood why they were here in the first place. Gai watched them with amusement in his eyes, chuckling inwardly as he saw the shock and surprise plastered on their faces. Then a sudden bomb of explosion caught their attention as they turned towards the direction of the cause.

Naruto was half kneeling on the ground as Kabuto stood some distance away from him; bruises were clearly seen on his face and hands as were some on Kabuto's face. Neji had a cut across one of his hand as he dealt a blow, enough to give some light damage to Kagami's body on his stomach as the latter fell backwards. Kakashi was about the only one totally unscathed as he agilely aimed a kick at Jigan's shin. Shiyuki held her ice sword with her left hand, her right arm had been slashed by the katana and blood was now flowing freely down her arm, some dripping onto the grass below, she stick her sword in the ground, momentarily leaning on it as she watch Tetsuya. The latter was not that lucky either, Shiyuki had managed to cut him across the left of his arm, but despite that, he stood tall, not making any moves to stop the blood flow.

Kabuto once again smirked as he snapped his fingers; the other three sound ninjas appeared instantly by his side. Naruto stood up slowly, as his other comrades joined him.

"That's enough for now." the white haired ninja said, pushing his glasses again. "Let's continue the next time!" he grinned at them before jumping and disappearing into the shadows.

The other three made to follow him when a sudden cry stopped everyone in their actions.

"Tetsuya!" it was Shiyuki, she was staring at his back, the ice sword dismissed as she clutched her right arm with her left hand.

Naruto, Neji, Kakashi and Gai's eyes exploded when they heard the name. They stare from her to the one who was supposedly Tetsuya, mouth agape. Tetsuya turned back, his eyes resting on Shiyuki momentarily before he turned away and disappear, as did the other two ninjas. The only thing they could do was only to stare, until the wizards and professors rushed towards them.

"Children!" came McGonagall's voice as she stopped before them, looking intently at the ninjas, "Are you all right?" she asked.

Naruto and Neji look to where Shiyuki was, she was kneeling on the ground, blood dripping slowly down her arm. Kakashi sighed. Who would have thought that things would turn out this way? Gai moved to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder, bringing her attention to him as she looked up at him, her expression unreadable.

"Cheer up Shiyuki! Let's embrace the youth!" he said, putting on his toothy smile and his 'nice guy' pose once again as his teeth sparkled at the edge, sending lines of dread down everyone elses' face as they stared at him with halved eyes.

But to everyone's utter surprise, Shiyuki suddenly chuckled as she walked forwards, a slight smile plastered on her face as she said, "Well? Shall we go back then?" she then turned and started walking back into the castle.

Naruto and Neji looked at each other before running after her. Harry, Ron and Hermione following them right after. Malfoy stalked back to the Slytherin's common room, feeling displeased as he had been the one proven wrong in the ninja's abilities, but at the same time, he was totally amazed and awed by their display. Kakashi and Gai sighed as they saw the professors staring at them; all demanding an explanation, and then followed the professors to the headmaster's room, but not before Kakashi send a message back to the Konoha village.

Just when the three Jounins reached the castle, Hermione stopped them, pulling on Shiyuki's arm as she said, "The hospital wing! You all really should go there now, you're all injured!" she exclaimed as she tug on her arm, leading her towards the hospital wing, the others were left with little choice but to follow them.

It did not take them very long to reach the hospital wing. The moment they enter, Madam Promfey, the medic in charge rushed over, but the problems the ninjas were having does not need serious examine to be able to see.

"Oh my!" she practically exclaimed the minute her eyes landed on Shiyuki's still bleeding arm, "Here, come with me!" she then led the ninjas away, cleaning the wound and applying cream on the bruises.

Not long after, the three Jounins came out, all injuries taken care of. The three wizards were waiting outside the hospital wing, when the Jounins came out, the group of six began to move slowly back to the Gryffindor common room. The trip back to their common room was done in total silence, no one spoke or make a sound. But the wizards certainly did see Naruto and Neji cast strange looks to each other and eyed their teammates, who had on an unreadable expression on her face and seemed to be deep in thought.

Soon, the group entered into their Gryffindor common room, giving the password to the spirit in the painting guarding the Gryffindor room. After taking a look around the entire Gryffindor's dorm, Harry concluded that, besides the students who like himself should have been attending the Ninja Combat lesson, and those huge groups of students were currently in the Great Hall, still not yet getting over their shock of nearly being attacked, the other students were still in their classes. So, the only ones who were now inside the Gryffindor dorm were only the six of them as they seated themselves in the couch now available in the common room.

"Is that really him?" Naruto spoke as he looked intently at Shiyuki, "That really is Tetsuya?" he voiced his question with as much caution and a tint of uncertainty in his tone.

Blue eyes stare at her intently, waiting for her to say anything. Neji had his white eyes on her; a faint tint of worry was visible through his eyes. Harry, Ron and Hermione could only watch the scene in silence.

"Um..." the simple answer she gave confirmed what they had seen and heard just moments ago.

"Who are those guys?" Harry asked timidly, afraid that he would say anything they would rather not talk about in this stiff situation, "And who's the Tetsuya you are all talking about?" he looked at his ninja friends, as did Ron and Hermione.

"The ones who made the attacks were ninjas from the village of sound, they were under Orochimaru, who had somehow allied himself with Voldemort or whoever here" Naruto stated flatly, turning his eyes on them.

"They were probably trying to get more information if there were any reinforcements that Konoha had sent here" Neji added, closing his eyes as he sighed.

"And... as for Tetsuya..." the raven haired ninja trailed off as he snapped his eyes open, casting a look at his teammate before continuing, "He is Shiyuki's former teammate and someone she had known from her childhood" he simply said, though he kept his voice small.

"He was supposed to be missing..." the purple haired kunoichi said suddenly, "Missing... from the day when we return from our mission... without Ryuya..." she stopped for a while, "And that was years ago... he never appeared before anyone again... why would he ally himself with Orochimaru..." she trailed off, biting her lip in frustration.

"Let's just forget about that for the time" Naruto said in his cheerful voice, putting a hand on her shoulders as she looked up at him, "It's no use brooding over the past anyway... besides, I have a feeling that we may have guests later..." he eyed both his teammates, who seemed quite amused.

Miles away, back in the Konoha village; the fifth Hokage had just received the message from Kakashi, she look through all the available members of the Jounin team before finally deciding on one and sending them to Hogwarts right away. The team of three consist of a female, who had her hair tied into two buns and wore Chinese styled clothes, someone who can almost be called, a modified version of a carbon copy of Gai's and the last, a male who was totally uninterested in everything and disliked troublesome things. They sprinted to the Hogwarts castle as instructed by the fifth Hokage, as she gave them a scroll just before they left, reminding them to give it to the headmaster.

Back in Hogwarts, it was already night time as the group consisting of three wizards and Jounins made their way to the Great Hall, dragging themselves over to the Gryffindor table as they sat down on the bench, just before the headmaster made his announcement.

"I am sure, every one of you here had heard of the incident this afternoon" he said, his eyes scanning around the hall, "And I am also aware that many of you had suffered great shocks. Thus, I announce that there will be no classes for the next day, so as to calm yourselves down" Dumbledore announced, as murmurs spread through the hall, whether he was going to continue with his speech or not was not known as something happened the next second.

Loud 'proofs' sounded through the entire hall as a thick cloud of smoke appeared in the Great hall, totally alarming all the wizards present, the professors included as Dumbledore simply narrowed his eyes at the scene. The five ninjas present instantly stiffened as they made to move closer to the now dispersing smoke, as they got nearer to it, they could hear voices from inside.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed one, who was obviously a female because of the higher pitch of her voice.

"I didn't do anything!" came the frantic voice of another, this time a male.

"Ahh... this is troublesome..." muttered a third male voice.

The five ninjas raised an eyebrow at the voice; it just could be that they knew who exactly these people were. Some seconds later, the thick smoke faded to reveal the three inside. The female as heard from her voice wore a Chinese style pink blouse and long blue pants, her brown hair tied up into two buns as brown eyes looked at the five. The next wore a rather transparent shirt and a jacket over it, with a dull green trousers, his rather long black hair tied high into a ponytail that looks rather spiky, his black eyes halved as he look at the few before him. The last wore a green elastic training suit; his black hair was done in a bowl shaped cut as his black eyes looked intently at those before him.

"Tenten...?" Shiyuki said as she stared at her with a raised eyebrow and the latter smiled at her.

"Shikamaru?" Neji questioned as the other gave a yawn.

The last one of all caused the sarcastic face on Naruto, Neji and Shiyuki's faces. Kakashi brought his book higher to cover as much of the scene that was predicted and sure to happen when he heard Gai yelled enthusiastically, "LEE!" and began running towards the said male who stood looking at Gai with a 'teary' face.

"**Thick eyebrow**?" Naruto gasped out upon seeing him.

The next moment, the entire Great Hall was filled with cries as both teacher and student embraced each other, crying out "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" repeatedly as they hugged one another, torrents of tears flow down their faces like waterfalls.

Kakashi took to staring at his book as the other five younger Jounins stared at the scene with halved eyes, swinging their hands to their foreheads as drops of sweat drop down their heads. The wizards in the hall could only watch with blank faces, as the temperature in the hall dropped several degrees.

Sighing, all the Konoha ninjas, all except Gai and Lee, who was busy hugging each other, inwardly screamed, 'Not the student and teacher affection thing again!' as they dropped their heads in defeat.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow... I finally done this chapter, the descriptions nearly killed me... but with it done... phew I can finally rest. Hope you readers enjoyed your time reading... and thank you for your time! Oh, and, my school term's going to start again... so there will be less time I can fork out for writing... but I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! So then, see you guys next chapter! 


	7. Umbridge's Misfit

I am finally back here once again for another chapter… my apologies to all the readers who was waiting for my updates… there's just too much things to do… anyway, here I present to you guys another 'fun filled' chapter, hope it really does humors all of you! Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Pardon me for the Grammar errors…** Japanese translations are in Italic

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter! The only things I own are Hisara Shiyuki and her Bloodline Limit, now adding a few more misc characters…

* * *

**Technique 7: Umbridge's Misfit**

Dumbledore's speech was interrupted halfway through, not that anyone knows if he was actually going to continue or what he was really trying to say as the mere thought of it was greatly overwhelmed and forgotten when a few ear deafening loud 'poof' rang and echoed throughout the entire Great Hall. Dozens of thousands of eyes belonging to the students studying at Hogwarts stare in the direction of the source of sound, which was currently surrounded by thick white smoke. Even the professors and the headmaster had on looks of disbelief as they stare hard at the pile of smoke, which seemed to enjoy taking its time to disperse, the things… or rather figures inside of the smoke was totally shielded from the outside.

Horrid… it was just about the correct word that could describe the feelings that now flooded the few ninjas in the Hall; they knew what that smoke was. The three Jounins who was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table casts looks of dread at each other before slowly raising to their feet and move closer to the smoke. Kakashi and Gai cast a look at each other before slipping from their seat at the professor's table and moving towards the smoke. As the five ninjas moved closer to the smoke, they could hear voices coming from the internal part of the still thick smoke, and, they were voices that seemed familiar to them, very familiar.

"Doko ni sawatten no yo, omaie!" _Where do you think you're touching! _Exclaimed one, obviously female because of the higher pitch the voice was.

"Suman… wazato janai" _Sorry, it was not intentional_ said a second voice, a male one.

"Aa… mennokusen na…"_ Ah… it's so troublesome… _said the last one, also in a male's voice, but it came out more as a yawn.

A drop of sweat slides down the five ninja's heads as they slowly came to a conclusion as to who the three people were. It was also at the same time, that the smoke finally cleared from the area, giving all and everyone who were now in the Great Hall, a clear and direct view of how the three 'visitors' looked like.

As their voice had proven, there was a female and two males. The female had brownish black hair tied into two buns on her head, black eyes and wore a Chinese style pink sleeveless outfit and long blue pants. One of the male was dressed in a rather transparent black-netted short sleeve shirt, a jacket over his shirt and dull green trousers. He had his rather long black hair tied high into a ponytail that looks rather spiky, his black eyes halved as he look at the few ninjas standing before him. The last male and member of the three wore a green overall elastic training suit; his black hair was done in a bowl shaped cut as his black eyes looked intently at those before him.

"Tenten…" Shiyuki said as she stares at the latter with a raised eyebrow, Tenten merely smiled at her.

"Shikamaru?" Neji questioned as the other male gave a yawn.

It is the last member of the three that caused the sarcastic look on Naruto, Neji and Shiyuki's faces. Kakashi who stood right the furthest away from the area, brought the orange background book he was holding, higher to cover away as much of the fore predicted scene that was just about guaranteed, going to happen in another few moments when Gai who a few steps away from him suddenly threw up his arms.

"LEE…!" came the enthusiastic yell from the Taijutsu master as he began running forwards in a dramatic way, arms out stretched in front of him towards the last male who on the other hand, had on a 'teary' face as he stood looking at the Taijutsu master before dramatically running towards him himself.

"Thic…k… Thick eyebrow?" Naruto croaked out upon seeing him.

The next moment, both the student and teacher were within reach of each other, their eyes almost over filling with tears that swell up. Then, the two did something none of the wizards would ever have thought of… the two hugged each other, gasping onto the other's shoulders, all the presence of the entire lot of people in the Great Hall was suddenly forgotten as the background scene suddenly change into that of sea during a storm. Waves clashed onto the sea surface with great force and some bolts of lightning flashed down.

"Lee!" Gai almost shouted as tears spill out like an over flooding river.

"Gai sensei!" Lee did the same as torrents of tears gush down his cheeks.

"Lee!" once again, he shouted.

"Gai sensei!" once again, the other did the same.

"Lee!" and again, the tear river over flooded.

"Gai sensei!" and again, another new torrent of tears gush out.

"Lee!" and it continued on.

"Gai sensei!" and on… the waterfall of tears from both did not stop even once.

In the amidst of all the cries of "Lee!" and "Gai sensei!" Kakashi took to staring at the pages of his book, even though he was looking at his book, his eye started twitching. Naruto, Neji and Shiyuki stared at the two lost in their own world before them with halved eyes. Drops of sweats forming on their heads. Tenten swung her hand to her forehead as Shikamaru had on a sarcastic look. The entire lot of wizards in the Hall, the professors included, could only stare blankly at the scene going on before them.

The temperature of the Hall had by then already nearly dropped to the freezing point as a gust of cold wind blew across the entire Hall, chilling the few watching ninjas. Breathing out a sigh, the five young ninjas could only inwardly scream, 'Not the student and teacher affection thing again!' as they dropped their heads in defeat at the still continuing scene before them.

All the wizards present were staring at the pair of student and teacher with open mouths, stunned and completely frozen in place with what they were doing just before the pair started exchanging their affections.

A minute had already passed, but the pair of student and teacher ninjas was still continuing with their affections, their tears had already started to flood the Great Hall. This was when the other ninjas finally decided that they had enough. Lee was suddenly yanked from his embrace with his teacher when a hand reached out from behind him, grabbing him by the collar of his green elastic training suit and hauls him off in the direction opposite to where his teacher was. The hand turned out to belong to the newly arrived Tenten, who was on the same team with Lee himself.

"Yes, yes, we've all had enough of it" the brown haired kunoichi muttered as she continue to tow Lee with her away from Gai.

Gai, who was still stuck in the same position, slapped both his hands to his cheeks, as his mouth wide opened in a silent "No!" freezing in the action. By then, Lee was already some distance from him, both his hands stretched out as if to reach for his teacher. But no one foresaw the worst scenario after this…

"LEE!" Gai shouted across the distance, stretching his hand out in his direction.

"GAI-SENSEI!" the latter did the same, struggling to get away from the hand still grabbing onto his collar, Naruto and Shikamaru immediately came to Tenten's aid, as both male ninjas struggled with helping her keep Lee from getting away.

Kakashi, by now was already too embarrassed to watch, he brought his orange background book higher to cover his face, a big drop of sweat formed on his head. Neji smacked his hand to his forehead, totally unable to bring himself to say anything. As for Shiyuki, she was trembling to keep her cool under this unnecessary situation. It was when both Gai and Lee's tears nearly flooded the entire Great Hall and everyone hurried atop their chairs that she only had one thing in mind, 'Enough is enough!'

"For heaven's sake stop flooding the Hall!" she shouted in exasperation, pointing her hand at both sides.

That got everyone's attention. Even Gai and Lee stopped to stared at the purple haired kunoichi. It was only now that the two finally realized that what they had done nearly flooded the Great Hall, and judging by the darkening faces of all their ninja comrades, they were **_not_** at all pleased by their display. Both were silent for some time, under the menacing and dark glares of their ninja comrades.

"That was quite a display" Dumbledore said suddenly, startling everyone as all heads snapped to his direction, "I believe that was quite enough for the day. May I ask the new arrival guests the reason for your appearance?" he asked as he looked at the entire group of ninjas standing in the middle of the Great Hall.

Suddenly all serious, Tenten pulled out a scroll and walked towards the old headmaster, presenting the scroll to him.

"We were sent by the Fifth Hokage after the report of an attack by the sound ninjas" Tenten stated.

"The Fifth Hokage requests to station us here with the original team" Shikamaru continued.

The group of ninjas looked intently at the headmaster as he scanned through the scroll, before nodding.

"That will not be a problem, your new team will join your other comrades at the Gryffindor house, every thing else necessary will be take care of" he said, a smile playing on his face, "Now, I believe every one on you should be hungry, shall we start the feast?" he asked, as the student wizards at the tables gave nods of approval.

But, no one moved, Harry stared down at the flood below them with raised eyebrow, 'How are we going to get down from here…" he thought as he eyed Ron and Hermione who gave him equal looks. The three wizards then turned to face their ninja friends.

Naruto gave them an apologetic look, both hands clapped together before him as he peeked at them with one blue eye. Neji simply gave an exhausted sigh, dealing with the infamous student and teacher affection **_was_** tiring… Shiyuki shook her head as she gave out a sigh.

It was thanks to McGonagall that the problem the wizards are facing now finally caught attention.

"What are we suppose to do about this flood?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the headmaster.

"Well…" the headmaster started, "Is there any professor who would be so kind as to clear it?" he asked as he turned to face the table all the professors were sitting at.

Before any of the professors could answer, Kakashi voiced out, "I don't think that will be necessary, we can clear this" he turned to eye the purple haired kunoichi, "If you would…" he said to her.

Nodding her head, Shiyuki spread out her hands to either side of her body, eyes changing from silver to blue. Just then, the water below them started to vibrate, then twist together into a water tornado as the kunoichi lifted her arms upwards, then pointed towards the open windows in the Hall, where the water tornado followed the directions and rapidly flowed out of the Hall.

The professors were staring dumbfounded at the scene, 'How in the world did she do it?' was one big question in their minds. The other wizards, those below the fifth years stared in astonishment, jaws dropped open.

Not long after, all the water had been drained out of the Great hall and the purple haired ninja dropped her hand to the side, eyes changing back from blue to silver as she sagged a little in her posture, feeling a little drained from using her bloodline limit. Naruto was instantly by her side, giving her a thumbs up sign and a wide grin which she accepted gratefully as she managed a smile back. Neji silently offered her his hand, in case she needed something to hold on to. Tenten gave Lee a glare, which the latter shrunk back from and hurried to her friend's side. Shikamaru sighed, 'This is so troublesome…' he thought.

Dumbledore however, turned his eyes on the female ninja, rather surprised and pleased at what she did, 'That was an interesting ability' he thought. "Let us now enjoy the feast!" he finally announced as food started appearing on the tables.

The lot of student wizards finally got down from their benches and began their dinner, totally famished because of the delay. The two older Jounin teachers returned to their seats at the professor's table as the other six slowly made their way to the Gryffindor table. Finally, they settle themselves on either side of the table beside Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Are they your friends?" Harry asked Neji softly, the latter gave him a curt nod in reply.

Then, Naruto took to introducing the newly arrived team of three to the three wizard friends they had come to know. And every one started eating their dinner.

"Tenten" Shiyuki called suddenly as the brown haired kunoichi turned to face her, "It every thing all right back at the village?" she asked.

"Every thing is just fine" Tenten replied with a smile, "Tsunade-sama was just worried that you people might not be able to cope with the attacks should there be more of their ninja troops" she said.

Grinning at each other, the two female ninjas continued their dinner. It was not long before all the food was cleared off from the tables. Then, the headmaster made his announcements.

"I believe that what happened today at the pitch had create quite a shock to every one of you" he said, eyes scanning through the Hall of students, "As a treat, all classes for the next day are cancelled" at this sentence, all the students cheered, but settle down the moment he lifted his hands, "Take the time to enjoy and calm yourselves. That is all" he then dismissed the students.

But unfortunately, just before the group of Gryffindor fifth years had a chance to get out of the Hall, Umbridge came storming towards them.

"Just because the headmaster has decided to cancel all classes tomorrow, it does not mean that your detention **_was_** cancelled too, Mr Uzumaki" she announced, a smirk on her face, "Report to my room after dinner tomorrow" she said before she left.

Naruto stood frozen to the ground, staring at the retreating back of the so very much hated professor ever.

"NANDE MADA DITENSION NI ARUN DAYO!" _Why is there still detention! _He screamed as his face began to wither and both hands covered his cheeks as he sway to and fro.

Feeling sorry for their teammates, the other ninjas swiftly grabbed his arms and helped the slumping ninja back to the dorm. Harry, Ron and Hermione gave him looks of sympathy. The lot returned to their own dormitories for the night, already feeling exhausted because of the dinner. The newly arrived ninjas were rather shocked to see the beds already prepared for them in the dormitory, Lee and Shikamaru turned to face Naruto and Neji in the boys' dormitory just as Tenten did the same in the girls' dormitory. Shiyuki eyed the brown haired ninja with a strange look, as Naruto and Neji did the same in the other dormitory.

"Well, this is a magic school, what else do you expect?" all three ninjas from the same team said to their comrades.

With a funny look on their faces, the three took to grinning and slowly began unpacking their things. Not long after, thanks to the help of their ninja and wizard friends, the three managed to finish unpacking all their things. With a quick wave to each other, they retreated back into their own beds for the night.

Morning came soon, far too soon, thought Harry as the bespectacled wizard put on his glasses and looked around the room, stretching himself at the same time. The other fifth year wizards were still in bed, but none of the male ninjas sharing the same dormitory were in sight. Running a hand through his hair, the black haired wizard slowly made his way down to the common room.

He was rather shocked to find all the ninjas gathering in the common room, seemingly discussing something. Harry nearly jumped a foot into the air when suddenly Naruto appeared right in front of him, staring at him with halved eyes and a sarcastic look on his face.

"Wha…what's wrong?" Harry stammered over the words as he tried to recover from his shock.

"Naruto-kun" Lee said, as he waved a finger to and fro, "It's not good to keep surprising other people" he warned just as the other four ninjas behind him sent him dark glares that clearly read, 'Speak for yourself!' Lee could only shrink away.

"Nee…" _Just a way of getting attention, no real meanings. _Naruto started, drawing Harry's attention back to himself, "Is there any chance of getting into the kitchen here?" he asked the wizard.

"Kitchen?" he repeated as the blonde haired ninja nodded, as his mind instantly thought of Dobby, the house elf, "I know of a way…" he trailed off, drops of sweat formed on his head the moment he saw Naruto's face, the blonde's blue eyes was sparkling in unexplained elation and hope.

And that was it. They had Shiyuki help wake Hermione up while Harry returned to the boys' dormitory to get Ron. They were down not very long after, meeting up with the few waiting ninjas. Harry, Ron and Hermione then lead the way to the passage to the Hogwarts' kitchen. Dobby greeted the lot at the doorway of the kitchen, which Harry explained to him that they need to borrow the kitchen for some time after breakfast, to his requests, the house elf agreed readily, saying that he will make arrangements for the kitchen to be prepared for their use after wards. Harry thanked the house elf, and then told the good news to the ninjas on their way to the Great Hall. All the way, Naruto had a sly smile on his face, Lee was grinning, Neji and Tenten cast disgusted looks at each other, while Shiyuki and Shikamaru gave each other confused and strange looks.

The group of nine hurriedly finished their breakfast and went back to the kitchen. The house elf went off after it showed them where to find all the necessary 'equipments' for cooking. The group of nine then find themselves having the entire kitchen to themselves, until late morning that is, when the house elves need to prepare for lunch. The three wizards looked around the kitchen, then at the two teams of ninjas. Out of the six, five were staring at one, the blonde haired ninja rubbed his chin with one hand, the other hand supporting the first, seeming to be deep in thought.

"What now?" Shiyuki asked, eyeing her blonde teammate.

"Where do we start?" Lee asked enthusiastically, as drops of sweat poured down Neji and Tenten's heads.

"I'm definitely not going to touch it!" Tenten exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously.

"I'm getting a feeling that I'm going to dread this…" Neji muttered to himself, dropping his head, at this his female teammate raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that so?" the purple haired ninja asked rather softly, so that no one else could hear.

"The first and last time I actually tried this… " he trailed off, shuddering a little as he turned his eyes on her, a rather rigid look on his face, "It really has devastating results on those who actually tried…" he said, as a drop of sweat appeared on Shiyuki's head.

"Man… this is troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned as he lean against a table beside him, peeking with one eye to keep track of what the others were doing.

Then, Naruto suddenly exclaimed, "I got it!" startling the rest. The nine gathered around each other in a circle, as Naruto explained to them how they are going to be doing this cooking. A few moments later, the group nodded in understanding and went about to find the things they needed.

Firstly, the wizards found a rather tall pot and a scoop, setting the pot on top of the stove, after which water was poured in and the fire was started. Shiyuki came back with a packet of what seemed to be the curry powder, which Naruto hurriedly open the packet and dump its entire contents into the pot; Lee started stirring the mixture in the pot. After a while, Tenten returned with some potatoes and Neji with some meat, which both ninjas passed to Shikamaru for slicing. Not long after, Shikamaru was done chopping the ingredients, and since he decided that walking over with the ingredients and back was too much trouble, he shouted for everyone to stay clear while he practically threw the ingredients over.

Most of the chopped ingredients landed perfectly into the pot, but a few odd ones was throw a little much higher than the others and those hit something above them before they fell down back into the pot, together with what they had hit. It landed into the pot with a splash, and the ones present around the pot cringed, and then lean forwards to inspect. It was something not very big… black… hairy… and has eight legs. At the realization of what it is, Ron instantly let out a scream, "**_Spider_**!" as he jumped a foot behind his two friends who paled, staring at the pot of 'curry'. Neji had a look of disgust as he backed away from the pot, refusing to go near it.

But instead of redoing everything, Lee simply continued with his stirring, with Naruto encouraging him on beside him.

"Are you sure this can be eaten…?" Shiyuki asked uncertainly, staring at the pot.

"No problem, no problem! That Grandma made this 'Curry of Life' with a lot of strange and unusual things too, right?" he asked Lee, who nodded with a grin.

Tenten and Neji turned a little blue at the thought of the curry.

"Now, that was not enough" Naruto said suddenly, turning to the lot of people, "Just try to find anything useful enough here to add on!" he exclaimed, then bounce off himself to search.

Sighing, the rest began to search around for anything that could be or may be eaten. Some time later, they all returned to the pot, dumping everything they found into the pot. The things range from flavors like salt and sugar to vegetables and fruits… and worst of all they saw someone throw live creatures into the curry. Those include snakes… bats… and even lizards. Lee was still stirring away happily, as if those were an everyday food.

Tenten and Neji backed away the moment those strange things came into the curry. And they cringed rigid when they saw the final result of the curry.

"Dull… brownish-green?" Shiyuki blurted out, eyeing the plate of curry with an unbelievable look on her face, "Are you really sure that can be eaten?" she questioned as lines of dread fell down her head.

Neji and Tenten's figure lost all their color, white as paper as they stare mouth open at the dull brownish-green colored plate of curry. Shikamaru had on a look of disgust. The three wizards dropped their jaws at the plate of curry. Lee was very pleased with his product as he confidently shoves a spoonful into his mouth, his eyes brightening and sparkling as he immerses himself in the taste of his curry. Naruto grinned at them and pokes a finger into the curry and brought it into his mouth to taste. But he ended up puking and fainting, bringing drops of sweat down the other ninjas and wizards' heads.

"It's done!" Naruto suddenly came back to live, punching a fist into the air as he announced, "Let's bring it to her!" he picked up the plate of curry and left the kitchen, the others following right behind.

"Who did he want to have eat **_that_**?" Harry asked as they hurried down the corridor.

"Professor Umbridge" both Neji and Shiyuki whispered to him as they continue on their way to her room.

The bespectacled wizard felt himself laughing inwardly and mouthed an "Ooh" and turn to share the news with Ron and Hermione, who had on incredulous looks. Not long after, they reached Umbridge's room. With a quick knock on her room, they placed the plate of curry on her doorstep and quickly hide themselves. The door slowly opened to reveal the target. She scanned around the corridor, but found no one in sight. Lowering her head, she saw the plate of curry left on her doorstep, a note came with it.

"We hope you enjoy your lunch" she read out as she looked at the curry.

Sighing, she took in a spoonful, chewing on it. The nine watched intently, counting for her outburst. On cue in… three… two… one!

But the outburst was not what they had expected.

"This is delicious!" she exclaimed, staring with admiration at the plate of curry, "Whoever made this must be a genius!" she then took it into her room, shutting the door behind her.

All the nine hiding figures outside, all with the exception of Lee practically fell over, limbs twitching, while Lee was smiling rather widely to himself at the professor's comment.

"I can't believe that didn't work!" Naruto exclaimed, fuming all the way back to the Gryffindor tower, "We just have to think of another way" he said.

Just when they nine reached the portrait to the common room, Naruto suddenly called all the ninjas with him, hurriedly thanking the wizards for their help earlier, though the idea did not work, and hurried off. The wizards smiled at his enthusiasm, as they retreat back into the common room for the time. The blonde led the other five to a rather secluded part of the tower.

"Since the 'Curry of Life' plan didn't work… we just have to try another way" he said, eyes glistening with mischief, "And I already had a new plan in mind!" he finished, grinning evilly as the other five ninjas around him had sweats dripping down their heads as they watch their blonde haired ninja comrade through halved eyes.

The six ninjas then spent their entire afternoon at work, totally sealing off one of the side corridors. Time passed very quickly and soon, it was already evening. The three wizards made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They met the ninjas just outside the Hall. Through the dinner, the ninjas kept casting odd looks at each other, while the three wizards looked in confusion. When the feast ended for the night, Umbridge had the decency to 'escort' Naruto to her room for detention herself, leading the scowling ninja off. Just before they left the Hall, Naruto turned to his ninja friends and hoisted up a thumbs up sign, signaling the start of their new plan. The five ninjas nodded to each other before saying a quick goodbye to the wizards and rushed out of the Great Hall back to the corridor they had been working on all afternoon.

Meanwhile, in Umbridge's room, Naruto was scowling as he scratches at the parchment with his quill. The professor had made him copy lines, to which he had absolutely no interest or even find the need to. He scribbled over the words, looking up at the clock hanging above that read seven thirty now, bidding his time and waiting to start his plan.

When the clock strike eight, the blonde ninja immediately looked over at Umbridge, seeing that she was still busying herself with something, he raised both his hands, two fingers from both hands put into a horizontal and vertical position each and murmured softly, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _Shadow Replication Technique!_

Umbridge nearly fell out of the chair she was sitting on when a sudden thunderous 'poof' sounded through the silent room. She snapped her head around violently to find the source of the noise, and her attention landed on the blonde haired figure still sitting quietly at the desk with his detention work. Standing up, she moved towards him and stretched out a hand to grab his shoulder. At that very moment her hand came into contact with his shoulder, the figure vanished in a loud 'poof'; white smoke dispersing from the area the figure had formerly been in.

Letting out a scream, Umbridge, hurried to the door, only to find Naruto outside the room, flicking his tongue at her sarcastically and ran off. By now, the ministry appointed professor was already a light shade of pink, she chase after the escaping blonde haired ninja.

Chuckling evilly to himself, he glance behind him a few times to make sure the fuming professor was keeping up as he continued on being the bait, leading her to the same corridor they were working on all afternoon. The one he called, 'The Corridor of Pranks' which was getting closer and closer.

When the corridor finally came into view, he stopped running. Umbridge finally caught up to the blonde student, she, with gritted teeth reached out with her hand to grab his shoulder. But the blonde again disappeared with a 'poof', leaving her staring at the space before her. Then, from the other end of the corridor, she heard someone shout at her.

"I'm here you dolt!" that someone had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, he was jumping around.

That set off a vein in Umbridge's head as she marched stonily towards the other end of the corridor where Naruto was. Suddenly, the defense against the dark arts professor felt something swooshing pass her head and struck the wall beside her. It was a throwing weapon of sorts. A sudden feeling of dread came over her as she slowly turned in the direction the weapon was thrown, an uncountable number of other throwing weapons was heading her way, she reflexively jumped out of the way, avoiding the attacks.

Upon seeing Naruto set off the first trap, the other ninjas readied themselves. Neji cut off a string attached to the wall beside him just as Umbridge avoided all the kunai. The professor thought she was safe, but realized how wrong she was when she felt something else drop and embed itself into the ground just beside her foot. Looking up, she nearly screamed when she saw a rain of kunais showering down on her, she ran for her life, continuing down the corridor as the rain of kunais showered down after her. The raven-haired ninja who set off the kunais gave a smile to his female teammate who return the smile and prepare herself next.

The rain of kunais continued for some seconds before it stopped, with Umbridge still running. Shiyuki closed her eyes and snap them open, silver changed into blue, then a torrent of water came washing down on the professor, totally drenching her to the core. Then, before Umbridge had a chance to do anything, a shock of electric current struck her as she jumped a foot into the air, with the electricity shocking her to the bones. Naruto burst out laughing at the scenes, covering his stomach with one hand while the other was pointing at the professor. Lee, Tenten and Neji watched while trying to contain their laughter. With yellow eyes, the purple haired kunoichi soon stopped the flow of current, which was from the start not deadly at all. The professor dropped to the ground, her hair stand in needles, due to the electricity. Slowly, the female professor struggled to her feet, and continued to walk down the corridor. It was not long before her ankle came into contact with something thin and long, it was a string, and there was a piece of paper attached onto the string, scribbled with something illegible to her.

Tenten grinned widely just as the paper exploded, covering the area with smoke. When the smoke cleared, they saw Umbridge standing in the same position, with a blank expression on her face, her clothes were in disarray and her hair was already out of style, it looked more like a grandma's permed hair, all curly and was in a big heap. The other ninjas sniggered uncontrollably, as the professor then swayed to and fro.

Suddenly, Umbridge felt herself stiffened and her legs began to move on their own, walking to the edge of the corridor. Shikamaru let out a sigh as he made her move. She only managed to let out a cry of shock when she felt herself jump off the edge and drop down. But what met her fall was not the ground; it was a spring bed, as she bounced on the bed a few times. She let out a sigh of relief.

But the relief was cut off when she was suddenly violently flung off the spring bed, falling forwards and dropping on the ground just some distance away from the bed. She pushed herself into a sitting position when she felt the ground shifted below her. Then, without any warning, the ground disappeared below her, and she dropped, letting out a high-pitched scream as she journeyed down the pit.

The moment she dropped into the pre-dug pit, all the six ninjas instantly gathered around the hole, waiting for the sound that signal the end of the plan.

One minute passed, and there was still no sound of the professor reaching the bottom of the pit. Five heads immediately snapped to stare at the one responsible, a certain ninja with black hair in a bowl cut and wore the elastic green training suit, Lee.

"I worked hard for it!" he replied with a big grin, holding his hand up in a fist as the other ninjas felt their eyes narrowing at his definition of 'worked hard'.

Five minutes had already passed and still there was no signal, just the still extended scream of the professor.

Ten minutes had passed and the ninjas were almost dozing off sitting around the hole, nodding their heads off and yawning.

Fifteen minutes had passed by and finally they heard the echo of the unmistaken sound of the professor smashing into the ground at the bottom of the pit. Cheering, the ninjas jumped around in joy at the complete success of the plan when suddenly from the pit, an explosion could be heard, shocking the ninjas as they turned to face the pit. A rather singed Umbridge could be seen rocketing out of the pit and into the night sky. Six pairs of eyes that belonged to the ninjas followed the rocketing professor, as she grew smaller and smaller in sight and finally disappeared in a flash of light.

Five mouths hung open at the sight, then turned to face the one digging the pit. Lee had a hand behind his head in an apologetic manner, a silly look on his face.

"I think I accidentally dropped the exploding talisman in the pit…" he smiled sheepishly as sweats dropped down the others' heads.

They dismiss the last unexpected part for the time, giving themselves a thumbs-up sigh as an encouragement for their success. The six ninjas burst out laughing, finally unable to keep the laughter in when they thought of how they really get back on Umbridge. Grinning sheepishly at each other, the six retreated back to the Gryffindor common room.

At the same time, somewhere out there… in the woods, Umbridge was running frantically, as a herd of enormous spiders chased her all the way…

* * *

**A/N:** That was all for this chapter! How was it? Umbridge sure had one hell of a time that night! And thanks for reading and reviewing! That's all for now, see you guys the next chapter! 


	8. Back to Classes

I'm back for another chapter! So very sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys are still out there… Thank you for reading and reviewing people! Want to know what happens to unfortunate Professor Umbridge? Before that… there's just something I wanted to say… I can't help it if people don't like Shiyuki… but you know, there's a reason for not wanting to use one of the random female characters in the anime itself (even if that reason is personal…). And for those who questioned… the elements that she could control are only fire, water, wind and thunder. That's all… ok… to the story!

* * *

**Pardon me for the Grammar errors…** _Japanese translations are in Italic_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter! The only things I own are Hisara Shiyuki and her Bloodline Limit, now adding a few more misc characters…

* * *

**Technique 8: Back to Classes**

The group of six ninjas entered the door to the Gryffindor common room; they were rather surprised to find their wizard friends sitting in the chairs of the common room. Harry almost jumped out of the chair he was sitting in when he spotted the ninjas. Together with Ron and Hermione, the three wizards rushed towards the group of ninjas, looking them with concern.

"How did it go?" Harry asked, looking rather anxious.

"She didn't… do something bad to you, did she?" Ron asked, a horrified look at the mere thought of 'something bad'.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Hermione said out loud in exasperation, "There is no way a professor would do that kind of uncivilized actions to a student!" she threw up her hands into the air at the sentence.

The group of six ninjas cast looks at each other before bursting out in laughter. At the sudden outbursts of laughter from their ninja friends, the three wizards stared at them in incomprehension.

"Huh?" the three wizards said at the same time, "Why are you all laughing like that? Did something happen?" they asked, as they began to feel rather worried for their ninja friends.

It took some time before the ninjas finally managed to get their laughter under control. Naruto looked at the three wizards with a spark of amusement in his blue eyes as he leaned forwards towards the three.

"She didn't get to do anything!" he said, the three wizards sighed in relief, "We're the ones who did everything!" he exclaimed, eyes closing into a line as he beamed at them, a thumbs up sigh positioned towards them.

"What… do you mean?" Harry asked, as he felt his mind getting more and more confused at the way the few ninja friends of his were acting.

"You'll see tomorrow…" Neji said as he moved pass the three wizards and started up the stairs, "It was quite enough for the day" he said as he headed up the stairs back to the boys dormitory.

"Find out for yourself tomorrow!" Naruto piped as he bounced up the stairs after his teammate, obviously still in the best of his moods.

"Good night!" Lee said rather seriously as he too, went up the stairs.

"Ah… this is so troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as he followed the three male ninja's path up the stairs.

"What is going on?" Hermione turned to the two female ninjas in the common room.

"Well… it's not really our place to tell… it's better for you guys to find out for yourselves" Tenten said with a grin as she moved pass them towards the stairs.

"You'll see the results tomorrow" Shiyuki promised with a wink as she smiled at the three wizards, "Please excuse us, we had a long day" she said slowly moved towards the stairs, where the other female ninja was waiting and together the two kunoichi went up the stairs and returned to the girls' dormitory.

The three wizards stared as the two female ninjas disappeared up the stairs, then turned back to face each other, a confused look on their faces.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrow at his question.

"Seriously, I have no idea what they're all trying to say…" Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest, shaking her head a little.

"Well…" Harry started, "We'll just have to wait till tomorrow, like they said, to find out the actual reason" he shrugged his shoulders.

Heaving out a sigh, all three wizards slowly made their way up the stairs back to their own dormitories. By the time the wizards returned back to their respective dormitories, they found that their ninja friends were already fast asleep. The three wizards changed into their bedclothes and climbed into their beds, resting for the day. Like what their ninja friends had told them, they would be finding out the 'problem' the next day.

Time really flies when one's enjoying themselves and morning soon came. A hand reached out to search for the pair of glasses the owner had placed on the bed stand beside his bed before grabbing it and sliding the glasses back into place, over his long-sighted green eyes. The black haired wizard pushed himself up on his bed, looking around the dormitory. Ron was obviously still in bed; he could see the bush of red hair from under the bed sheets, as were the other wizards, with their robes and books still thrown over their trunks. As always, the raven-haired ninja was already up, standing by the window, looking through the glass with his white colored eyes, his arms folded over his chest. Neji turned his head in Harry's direction when he felt eyes looking at him. Harry was quite surprised when the ninja gave him a curt nod as a greeting. He then continued to search for the hyperactive blonde haired ninja and the other two new arrived ones. He found one of them still in bed, the one with the 'pineapple head' as Tenten had said sometime ago, Shikamaru. Naruto and Lee were nowhere in sight.

Jumping up from his bed, the bespectacled wizard moved towards where Neji was standing.

"Morning…" he started, "Where's Naruto?" he asked, when he still could not find a trace of the blonde in the room.

Without taking his eyes off what so ever he was looking at through the glass window, Neji lifted a hand and pointed a finger at the window, or rather, what was outside the window. Harry went closer to the window, following the direction Neji's hand was pointing in as his green eyes looked through the glass window. Outside, down on the grassy grounds just below the Gryffindor tower, two figures were doing push-ups. One was the missing blonde ninja he did not see in the dormitory, the other was one of the new arrived Gai sensei look alike, Lee. Harry felt a drop of sweat slide down his head when he saw the two figures below suddenly jumped to their feet and raised a fist at each other, apparently deep in a heated argument. The wizard could hear a sigh from the ninja beside him when he saw the scene.

Shaking his head, Neji gave one last glance out the window before leaving the dormitory, probably going to the common room, Harry thought as he watch the ninja walk out the door. Harry then moved to wake his red haired friend up; the two wizards got dressed, grabbed their books and went out of their dormitory, down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

As usual, when the two wizards reached the common room, they saw that all the ninjas were already there, together with Hermione and were waiting for them. Ron stared in Shikamaru's direction as the other ninja open his mouth in a yawn.

"How did he manage to get here before us? I can swear that he's still sleeping when we left!" Ron muttered to Harry, eyeing the ninja in disbelief.

"I have no idea…" Harry said, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"What took you two so long?" Hermione said, hands on her hips, looking at the two with a stern look on her face. Harry gave her an apologetic look and Ron had on a silly look on his face.

"Well… let's get going! We're going to be late if we continue to stand here!" Hermione said in exasperation as she pushed both Harry and Ron towards the door.

The six ninjas gave each other looks of amusement before they followed the three wizards out of the Gryffindor common room. The nine figures reached the Great Hall not very long after, entering the Hall and sitting themselves at the Gryffindor table. They were some of the ones who had came into the Great Hall earlier, considering the fact that there were not much students in the Hall when they reached. 'It must have been because there's no classes yesterday' Harry thought, that was usually one of the reasons why the students had a difficult time getting up early.

They watched as the number of students slowly increased as groups of them came into the Great Hall not long after, the Hall was gradually filling up with students. Soon, the professors and the headmaster filled in their seats at the very front of the Hall. But the one seat that was supposed to have a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts professor sitting in was left empty.

'Could it be that she's… sick?' Harry asked himself as he felt his eyebrow rose slightly.

"What happened to Professor Umbridge?" Hermione asked, soft enough that only the group of them could hear as he lean forwards a little.

"No idea!" Ron said, grinning with a silly look on his face, "Maybe she overslept!" he exclaimed, and Harry had to admit he would have burst out laughing at the attempted explanation had it not been for the look on Hermione's face that clearly states "Nonsense!" in displeasure.

Harry could see by the corner of his eyes, that the ninjas were eyeing the closed entrance door anxiously, as if expecting something, or rather someone to come in through the door any minute.

Then as if on cue, the entrance door burst open with a loud clank, startling everyone as all heads present snapped instantly to the direction of the door. Six pairs of eyes lit up when the door opened as they stared intently for the one responsible to step into the Great Hall. When the figure did, exclamations of shock, loud gasps of disbelief rang through the Great Hall, and the six ninjas started to snigger. The figure, who was actually the missing professor Umbridge, her limbs seemed to be case in a cast, considering its stiffness and she was covered in bandages everywhere except her face, which has patches of plasters stuck on, the all mighty professor now had clutches in both hands and looked very much like a living mummy.

The ninjas were chuckling, lowering their heads at the table, and trying to not let any sound out by covering their hands over their mouths. The three wizards looked at the six giggling ninjas, and then turned their heads over to where the 'mummified' Umbridge was still standing, then turned their heads back to the group of giggling ninjas. Something clicked; it was only then did the three wizards finally understand what their ninja friends had said yesterday. The results meant the state Umbridge was in, and it only meant that the bunch of ninjas were up to no good when they disappear last night after dinner.

Harry, Ron and Hermione could feel their lips twitching at the sight. The 'mummified' professor stumbled forwards to the professors' table, clumsily pushing herself forwards using her clutches. Halfway through the path, her stiff leg tripped over the clutches, and Umbridge fell over, hitting the floor in an unceremonious heap. All the students and professors present stared hard at the fallen professor, as she struggled to stand again. Naruto giggled even harder at that, tears could be seen at the corners of his eyes as he tried to keep his laughter as low as he could be stuffing his hand into his mouth.

A while later, all of the students in the Great Hall burst out laughing, some of the professors even looked amused by the act. When Umbridge finally got back onto her feet, she threw a vicious glare in the ninjas' direction. Which was countered by an innocent look on Naruto's face, a silly smile from Lee, a sleeping Shikamaru, an indifferent Neji and two chatting female ninjas. Gritting her teeth, the professor continued to limb her way to the professors' table. The ninjas resumed in their giggling when the professor looked away. Harry looked over just as Naruto turned his head in the wizard's direction.

"That's what I mean!" he winked at the bespectacled wizard in mischief.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired ninja as he grinned back at him. Despite the fact that the blonde haired ninja could be a little overbearing at times, the bespectacled wizard knew that he was actually a great friend to have, considering all the things he and the other ninjas had done for them. Umbridge was the one professor that you could say about everyone in the entire wizardry school hates, and she certainly annoys the blonde ninja to no end, by first giving detention on the first day of school. Harry could feel himself pitying the professor as he watch her limped and struggled her way to the professors' table.

But the thought was immediately pushed to the back of his mind when everyone started laughing, with he himself following the crowd readily. It was really a sight, to see the professor almost entirely covered in bandages. It took a while before all the students finally managed to settle down, their laughter slowly dying away when they finally saw the time. It was just minutes away to the time the first class of the day starts. Choking and wolfing down their food as fast as humanely possible, the group of six ninjas and three wizards rushed out the Great Hall.

As soon as they were out of the Great Hall, loads of other students followed their example, rushing for time to their classes. Harry glanced at his timetable once they were out of the Hall, checking the classes they had for the day. He could see the others doing the same as they hurried down the corridor and up the north tower.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron could have shouted, "We've got Divinations first thing in the morning! And it's a double period!" he groaned, smacking his hand on his face.

"Well… that's just too bad for you" Hermione said, turning the other way down, "I have Arithmacy (**A/N:** Is that how you spelt that thing? The class Hermione was having in place of Divinations), I'll see you guys at lunch then!" the bushy haired wizard gave a last wave as she disappeared down the other direction.

"Where is she going?" Naruto asked.

"She's not taking Divinations" Harry explained as the blonde haired ninja nodded with an 'Ooh'.

"Oh and by the way…" came a female's voice, that turned out to be Shiyuki, "What do we do in this Divinations class?" she asked.

"It sounds like something Tenten would do…" Neji said, rather tonelessly as he cast a glance at the brown haired kunoichi.

"Hey! What did you mean by that!" Tenten returned, glaring in his direction.

"You do have a passion for tarot cards…" Lee added, raising a finger to his chin thoughtfully, but soon received a glare from his female teammate that clearly shows the fury, for speaking badly about what she does and likes, that instantly shut the Taijutsu ninja up.

"It's a real boring class really" Ron said, a sarcastic look on his face, "Though the girls like it…" he trailed off remembering something, "Almost all the girls, all except Hermione" he said.

"The professor practically just teaches us the different types of Divinations and the art of sight seeing" Harry said, "Though it's not really all that amazing or accurate, I dare say" he added as an after thought, the times when Trelawney, the professor had predicted his death flashed through his mind.

"Ah… it sounds so troublesome! Why can't there be less troublesome things to do?" Shikamaru said, yawning.

With their eyebrows twitching, all the other ninjas and wizards ignored the 'pineapple head' ninja as they continued rushing up the long stairway to where the Divinations class was suppose to take place. A strong smell of some sort of room fragrance hit all nine students' noses when the door to the room the class was supposed to take place was swung open. The thick mist that had gathered in the classroom slowly dissipated when the door was left open. It was only when the interior furniture and various objects available in the room could be seen clearly did the eight finally entered the classroom.

They were one of the earliest to arrive, or so it seems to be as the now eight could only see a few other girls seated at the tables. As they further into the classroom, they could see a figure standing beside a shelf. That figure was dressed rather weirdly, her clothes seemed tattered at the edges and there were laces decorating portions of them. The figures' hair was done up as if she had just been in an explosion, and the figure wore a big plastic round spectacle on her face. The group of six ninjas was staring at the figure in question, blinking furiously as they took in her attire, they simply could not believe how the figure dressed herself. Harry tugged on Naruto's sleeves, gesturing for them to grab a seat by the windows. The ninjas slowly followed the two wizards, prying their eyes from the weird looking figure.

"Who's **_that_**?" Naruto asked, lowering his volume soft enough that the figure could not hear.

"That… would be the professor for Divinations" Harry answered.

"She sure has weird taste and dress sense…" both kunoichi whispered at the same time, as they cast a look at each other.

"She's rather mental, to tell the truth" Ron said, looking over at the figure and back.

"It's not nice to say that of your teacher" Lee said, waving his index finger to and fro just some distance before his face, "You should have the utmost respect for your teacher!" he exclaimed.

And with that, the Gai look alike young Jounin was lost in his own world as all presence of other people were forgotten and he immense himself in his world of himself and Gai, streams of tears gushed down his cheeks at the mere thought. The five other watching ninjas were staring at Lee with halved eyes, a big drop of sweat appeared on each ninja's head as their eyebrows twitched at the sight. The two wizards had on a sarcastic look on their faces, mouth agape as they watch the oblivious ninja.

The eight of them were brought back to reality when the Divinations professor suddenly swept by their table and after giving them a glance, moved back towards her own table. There were loads of question marks floating above the eight confused students when the professor moved away from their table, what was she trying to do?

The other students taking the same class soon flowed into the classroom right after, just barely making it on time for the start of the class. The professor moved from her position near her table to the very front of the classroom.

"Welcome back to another year of Divinations, children" Trelawney said, her voice sounded as if she had just woke up, "Today we are going to be trying out palm reading. Everyone, please flip open your textbook to the chapter on Palm reading and don't forgot to read the instructions and start!" she announced, throwing her hands into the air as if in some kind of prayer.

The group of now eight could feel a gust of cold wind blow across the room at the professor's action, as they raised an eyebrow in sarcasm. A while later, all the students could be seen flipping furiously through the Divinations textbook, looking and reading the instructions on palm reading.

Harry looked up from his textbook. He could see Ron still flipping the pages of the book viciously, as if trying to tear it apart. Not far from them, Naruto was staring at his palm, as if something would have popped out from them if he had stared hard enough. Neji was slowly scanning through the pages of the textbook and flipping through the chapter casually, as if he was reading something he had read before. Shiyuki was focusing on the book, totally immersed in reading as her eyes fixed on the book before her. Lee was studying his palm, tracing a finger to and fro the lines on his palm, occasionally flipping the pages of his book to check. Tenten was enthusiastically reading her palm and the book with excitement, grinning to herself. Shikamaru? The ninja was already dozing off, resting an arm on the book and his head on his arm.

Harry looked back down to his book, reading a paragraph of whatever was written inside. It was simply incomprehensible to him, he could not really understand how or why Divinations was **_such_** a **_fascinating_** thing, nor could he understand why girls are so into the subject, even the two female ninjas seemed to have much interest.

Sighing, the bespectacled wizard pushed his book aside and took to studying his palm. Ron looked over, staring at his own hand, then at Harry's hand.

"You see anything?" Ron asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he concentrated on his hand.

"No…" Harry replied, looking up from his hand, "At least not yet" he added.

A sudden clank nearly had them jumping a foot into the air. Naruto had slammed his forehead straight on onto the table in frustration; all the other seven pairs of eyes stared at him as he lifted his head up and rubbed gingerly at his forehead.

"Ouch…" he hissed as he rubbed at his sore head, "What the hell is with this palm reading thing! This is so…" he complained, not being quite able to finish his sentence, which has a word missing and that word is 'stupid'.

It was because, at that exact moment, Trelawney came over to their table, stopping just beside Harry, Naruto had nearly stuffed his hand into hid mouth to stop himself from saying out the last word as the Divinations professor came over. Without warning, the professor reached out her hand and pulled up Harry's own, bringing it close to her face as she examine his hand, then looked up at Harry with a sympatric look on her face.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed, sounding rather sad, "I'm afraid your palm reading results indicates that you are going to have a great unfortunate accident this year. And it is my utmost regret to say that you will not survive that accident!" she said out the last part rather dramatically, dropping Harry's hand.

The group of eight stared hard at the professor as she shook her head continuously, moving away from their desk as she muttered, 'Poor Boy' continuously. The other students cast strange looks at Harry as they peeked over. The eight was still staring at the direction the professor had left in, mouths agape.

"What did she mean?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just what she said, she's already predicting my death again in this first Divinations class…" Harry sighed, raising his hand before him and looking at his palm.

"Again? Meaning she did that before?" Shiyuki asked, shutting her textbook as she looked at Harry.

"Yup!" Ron answered for his friend, "She's been doing that ever since the first day we stepped into her Divinations class" Ron shook his head in defeat.

"Does this thing even work at all?" Neji said suddenly, as all other seven eyes turned to him, and he felt a drop of sweat on his head, "I just can't understand this Divinations… thing" he finished, coughing a little nervously.

"Me neither!" Naruto piped in.

"I've been studying the book and my palm until now, but I still don't see the difference" Lee said.

"It's just too troublesome to do this kind of unneeded stuff…" Shikamaru added with a sigh.

"To tell the truth, I don't really understand this thing either…" Shiyuki admitted, as all other eyes turned to stare at her, "What?" she said, a bit nervously as they slowly shook their head, "Nothing…" they mumbled.

"This is so much fun!" Tenten said excitedly, as she looked at them with elation, "It's not so very different from learning tarot cards!" she exclaimed, "And you could predict the future with this!" she held up her hand.

The other seven figures let out a sigh as they shook their heads in defeat, while the excited kunoichi continued to flip enthusiastically through the Divinations textbook. Shaking their heads, they return to looking through their own textbooks.

It took a rather long time for the two periods of Divinations classes to end. When it finally did, the eight could be seen rushing out of the classroom, down the stairs to the Great Hall. They met Hermione just not far from the north tower and together the nine went to the Great Hall for their lunch. The bushy haired girl was chatting about how interesting her Arithmacy class was going about, and then noticed the grim face of her friend.

"Tell me Harry" she started as he looked up at her, "Did she predict your death again?" she asked and was answered with a nod from the bespectacled wizard, "I knew it!" she gave a sigh.

"Cheer up man!" Naruto said from beside Harry, giving the wizard a pat on his back, "There won't be a problem with us here!" he grinned.

"Thanks" Harry said to the blonde haired ninja, smiling back at him.

And the nine slowly ate their lunch, chatting casually through their eating. After they finished their food, all nine returned back to the Gryffindor tower. There was still some time left before the next class starts, which would be Ninja Combat. Both the boys and the girls went up to their own dormitories and got changed into their muggle clothing in the wizards' case, and their original clothes in the ninjas' case. A while later, the group of nine gathered back down in the common room, which was still empty at the time, with the others either still at classes, still eating their lunch, or just simply not yet back.

As it was still rather early before the actual class starts, they sat down by the fireplace in the common room and the wizards listened as Naruto began to tell them the events, of course set up by the six ninjas themselves, that leads to the 'mummified' Umbridge who appeared in the Great Hall just this morning. With the other five ninjas adding in some other lost or forgotten details throughout Naruto's story.

By the end of the story, Ron was holding hid stomach, laughing very hard, hard enough that tears could be seen in the corner of his eyes. Hermione had on an incredulous look, though she could be seen laughing right after. Harry was very amused with what the ninjas did; he was laughing with Ron, though not that much.

At that time, the Gryffindor tower was starting to fill with students who had to go for the Ninja Combat class. Everyone changed into their muggle clothing and went to the Quiddich pitch, the nine followed the crowd.

There was still some time left when they reached the field in the pitch, both professors were still nowhere in sight. The ninjas were considering just going to get the two adult Jounins when a sudden voice had them rooted to the ground.

"Lee!" someone shouted, and everyone turned in the direction of the voice.

True enough, not that the ninjas needed to guess, it's Gai. He was running with his arms outstretched towards the group, his target, Rock Lee.

"Gai sensei!" Lee shouted in return, stretching out his arms as he ran towards his teacher.

And again, for the second time since they have met, the two embraced each other, streams of tears once again found its way down their faces. The five ninjas had on horrified looks on their faces, 'Not again!' they groaned in their minds as they slapped their hands to their forehead. The other wizards were blinking furiously at the familiar scene before them.

The pair of student and teacher was lost in their own world, that is, until they sense some dark presence standing just right behind them. Very slowly, the two turned their heads over, only to see all five ninjas, Naruto, Neji, Shiyuki, Tenten and Shikamaru standing behind them with dark looks on their faces that clearly states: Stop it now if you still want to live, as they cracked their fingers.

Laughing nervously, the two separated. Now, it was again the wait for the all time latecomer. A sudden loud 'poof' brought everyone's attention over, and the smoke cleared to reveal the one person that everyone was waiting for.

"Yaa… I was trying to find my way out of the castle…" he said, but was unable to finished his sentence.

"USOTSUKE!" _You Liar!_ All six young Jounins shouted at the latecomer, Gai nodded in agreement.

Nevertheless, the class can finally start, with both professors present. As with the other lessons, they were to start with running rounds around the pitch, only this time, instead of ten… the number suddenly and unexpectedly went up to fifteen.

"**_Fifteen_** rounds!" all the wizards echoed the number, but none could do anything about it.

Hanging their heads in defeat, they started running. Five of the ninjas, namely Naruto, Neji, Shiyuki, Tenten and Shikamaru were nice enough to keep themselves in pace with their wizard friends, keeping them company. But Lee and Gai was nowhere in sight. Kakashi stood in the center of the field, his orange background book in his hands as he looked up from his book at times to survey and check on the student.

The loads of wizards were just through with their fifth round when they finally saw where the pair of teacher and student had gone. Well, for one, they did not disappear and two, the two was also running, but would you really call it running if you could practically imagine seeing smoke trails behind them? Or the fact that they were flashing pass the students at least about ten to fifteen rounds even before the wizards managed to complete one round around the pitch?

The five ninjas stared at the dashing two; eyes halved and sweat hanging on their heads as they let out a sigh. This is what you get when you put two hyperactive and enthusiastic physical training freaks together.

It took a much longer time for the wizards to complete their fifteen rounds of running than the last few times. And by the time they did, everyone was panting like there is no tomorrow, slumping to the ground, dead tired. But unfortunately for them, the class was not yet over, there was still the basic punch training to do. Dragging themselves up from the ground, the wizards slowly made their way over to the wooden targets, starting their next event.

As it took them much more energy for the fifteen rounds, the wizards were rather feeble in their punches. Lee stopped beside Harry and watched as he weakly hit the target.

"There is not enough force" he said as Harry looked at him, "When you face an opponent, you must never let your guard down. It should be done like this" he said, walking over to an extra target.

Exhaling out a deep breath, Lee raised his hand in a fist and swiftly brought it towards the wooden target, the mere force making the surface crack a little as his fist went through the target, creating a hole in the process.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and all the other wizards stared with wide eyes hard at the target board that Lee just practiced on. The Taijutsu ninja just grinned as he slowly walked to the side of the field, joining the other ninjas by the side as they observe the wizards.

Harry looked back at the group of ninjas by the side of the pitch, then back at the target before him. The ninjas were strong, so very strong and he hoped to be like them. With renewed energy, the bespectacled wizard continued to practice on his target board, with only his aim to be stronger in mind.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for this chapter! Not much action here… more of studying. And a mummified Umbridge! Well… that's all for now, see you guys the next chapter! 


	9. The Start of Something New

**A/N:** I'm finally back! Sorry people, I got too stuck up with all the work load from school to write and update. And I know too, that it's been so very long since I updated anything… well, here's a new chapter up! Oh… just one more thing… I kind of forgot the sequence of events and how they occurred in the Order of Phoenix book… and I'm way too lazy to go re-read up that book. So, from now onwards, I will just add in whatever I recalled, though some parts may be significantly missing in action… anyway, to the chapter!

* * *

**Pardon me for the Grammar errors…**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter! The only things I own are Hisara Shiyuki and her Bloodline Limit, now adding a few more misc characters…

* * *

**Technique 9: The start of something new**

A few weeks had passed since the day when the second team of ninjas arrived at Hogwarts and also, not to forget, the Umbridge incident, where the ministry teacher can almost be mistaken for a real live mummy after getting the blunt of the ninjas' pranks. School life continued for the wizards and also ninjas currently studying in the wizardry school.

The six young Jounins had already began to get used to studying in the wizardry school. They can now managed the most common types of spells and gain knowledge about the different types of spells and their effects, and also, not to forget, can be able to recognize some of the creatures and plants in the wizardry world without much problems. The Jounins consistently moved around the school during their free time, trying to get themselves totally familiarized with the school compound and structure, so that they would know where and how to reach a certain place without difficulties and also, to make sure that they can fully make use of the areas to aid them if something really big happens to come up.

During these few weeks, the wizards too, have gained something for themselves. Despite the fact that the Ninja Combat classes conducted by Kakashi and Gai were still… as much as they can get, the wizards discovered that they could now managed to run at least five laps around the Quiddich pitch before they start to get tired or pant. Their physical condition had certainly improved, and they can now struck out well-aimed punches at the target boards without any problems.

The only subject that is still giving everyone problems would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by the one and only Dolores Umbridge from the ministry of magic. Instead of learning any useful spells or defenses from the professor that can be used practically, they were only flipping through books, reading the theories about the different dangerous creatures, plants and spells, but never anything that actually teaches them how they can counter the dangers if they ever happen to run into one.

This very day, the lot of students was just coming out from the classroom, having finally gotten over their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, with great relief. The group of three wizards and six Jounins were walking together back to the Gryffindor tower to get themselves ready for the Ninja Combat lesson later on. After they have changed into their own muggle clothing, they gathered in the common room, and then went down to the Great Hall together for lunch.

All the way, Harry's mind kept wandering to the fact that they had not learned anything useful at all from the one subject that he had actually liked the best. Umbridge was certainly trying her best to not teach them any spells or skills at all, and it was really starting to irritate him. What is the need to attend a Defense skill class when all that the professor was doing was to make them practically swallow in the entire contents of the information in the textbook?! Harry really does not see the point.

It was not long before they reached the Great Hall, just when they were about to enter, someone walked pass them, turning only to stare at them. It was Draco Malfoy; he looked from one to the other, his gaze lingering on the group of Jounins before he tilted his head in a slight nod as he then went into the Hall. Recently, the group discovered that the Malfoy had actually changed quite a lot. He did not tease Harry nor Ron or even Hermione. And it was not only that, he even showed respect towards the Jounins and ceased in any attempts of making mischief against the wizard trio. It came as a big surprise to them when the arrogant blond Slytherin suddenly started talking to them, the group of nine nearly dropped their jaws when he waved at them during one of the classes when he walked passed them.

Slowly, the group came to accepting the Slytherin blond silently as one of their group, even though he still mixed with his Slytherin house mates, they can really feel the change in the Malfoy. Even though Ron was still glaring daggers at the Slytherin blond whenever he saw him, but besides that, nothing much was done. Hermione merely stare at him strangely, she could not comprehend how or why he would actually even _try_ to be nice towards them.

Slowly, through this period of time, Harry had learn to respect the Slytherin blond, the both of them had hardly ever start any quarrels nowadays, unless the situation was really to the unacceptable point. Naruto, however, had surprisingly found himself starting to get used to and even like the Malfoy descendant as time goes by. Especially because of the fact that the Slytherin blond did not irritate them that much already. The other Jounins too, were starting to drop their bad first impressions of him.

Quite some weeks had already passed since school started, and the entire lot of fifth year students found themselves getting desperate to learn something in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. And all the problems are caused by the ministry deployed Umbridge, who stubbornly refused to even teach them how to properly defend themselves and instead, throw tones of paperwork and essay towards them in all the classes. Whether the professor herself knew this was unknown but, it was not only the fifth year students that were running out of patient and getting annoyed by her. It was actually all the students attending the class ranging from the first year to the seventh year. Not to mention that the six Jounins, especially Naruto were getting impatient over having to do paperwork from the start of the school till now.

"How are we suppose to be able to defend ourselves against all these creatures if we don't even know how to react?!" the blond ninja exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation as he disregard everyone other comment around him.

This time, however, all of the other ninjas had agreed with him, giving him their approvals. Back when they were in the Konoha village, still attending the ninja academy, aspiring and training themselves to become a full-fledged ninja, even though they too, were taught, the basics and theories, they had to still, practice and train hard in order to be able to pass the final test to graduate from the academy and start under a Jounin teacher as a starter Gennin. To the ninjas, actual practice and training means everything, without actual practices and trainings, they would not even be standing here right now. The practices and trainings are the very preparation to make a ninja, and not only ninjas but also any fighter, able to face up against the enemies.

" That's true…" Neji add in, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked over in their direction, "You can't learn how to fight simply by studying. Even if you can remember everything, when the real time comes, you will not be able to apply the theory into it. How the opponent reacts is way different in the books, not to forget that different people have very different way and style of fighting that is each unique to themselves" he closed his eyes, sighing.

"The only way to learn how to defense yourself is to practice, to get engaged in real and actual situations where you can learn how and what to do. That is how you get stronger, and that is how you can learn, from realistic situations" Shiyuki added on.

Harry nodded in agreement. Indeed, you will not be able to learn how to defense yourself just with the theory that you studied from the books, the only way is to get engaged in a real situation and learn from the experience. Hermione nodded her head, she was thinking about it too, and since Umbridge just do not want to even let them use their wands to practice the spells, they could still practice the spells by themselves. Ron nodded his head vigorously, he could not agree more on this topic, totally disgusted with Umbridge and irritated to the core with the thought of having to face the books day and night.

It was then that the three wizards suddenly snapped their heads up and turned to look at each other. It struck a nerve, and the three wizards all had the same idea of what to do to cover up this big problem. Nodding at each other, they all said out their thoughts at the exact time, "A club!" they exclaimed.

"Huh?" all the ninjas said out at the same time, then looked at each other in confusion before they all turn back to face the wizards, "Club?" they asked.

"Yeah" Harry replied, with a small smile on his face, "We can set up a club where we can learn the appropriate skills and spells by ourselves! Since Umbridge don't seem to want to teach us anything" the bespectacled boy said, getting more excited by their idea.

"That Umbridge certainly did not teach us anything!" Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips, "We can't afford to waste time here and not learn anything when things are not going well outside, with so much threats of the Dark Lord" the bushy haired witch said.

"That's right!" Ron pipped in, then seemed to ponder over something for a moment, then raised a question, "By the way... even if we are going to create this club, who's going to teach the things there? What are we going to learn there?" he asked.

The ninjas had drops of sweat on their heads at that question, and both Harry and Hermione stare at the red haired wizard blankly. It was not until at least some minutes had already passed did the group finally snap out of their stunned state.

'What a question!' the ninjas thought as they continue to stare at the three wizards with halved eyes.

Harry slapped his hand to his forehead in realization. How could they forget about the most important element that is required in order for them to be able to even start the club in the first place. Hermione looked around at everyone in the room, wondering over the matter herself, before she state her opinion.

"Actually..." she started as everyone else turned their attention over to the bushy haired girl, "I have already thought about this problem" she continued as she let her eyes stopped at Harry, "Harry, you could lead the club, with me and Ron, in the spells" then she turned to face the ninjas, "I would really wish for you guys to join us in this, that way we could learn more and also, at the same time, have more time to practice" she stated.

Harry had on a look of astonishment, as he stare at Hermione, then, slowly turned his head to look at Ron, who was also in a condition not very much better than he is. As for the ninjas, they looked at each other, deep in thought.

"Hermione..." Harry said, "Are you sure I'm up for it?" he asked, not really sure in his own abilities himself.

"Of course, Harry" the busy haired witch said simply, "Remember all the times when we get into all those strange and weird incidents, and how you always managed to be able to solve and tide over?" she asked, "Don't worry, you have Ron and me, we'll help you through" she smiled.

The bespectacled boy blinked his eyes at her, then turned to face Ron. The red haired wizard gave him a thumbs-up and a grin, this gesture already voice out his opinion and stand. Smiling back at both his best friends, he felt a feeling of relief came over him.

"Well...?" Hermione asked the ninjas as they turned back from their discussion and face the three wizards.

Nodding at each other, Naruto represented them in speaking.

"Okay!" he replied, "We'll help!" he grinned.

"Though..." Shiyuki started, "Even if we can help, it might be better if we actually approach Kakashi sensei and Gai sensei to help. Even though we are Jounins too but, having a teacher here is more appropriate" she said.

"I agree" Neji said, "Besides, we are all taught by them, they would be more appropriate to teach" he closed his eyes.

"But prepare for hell..." Naruto said warningly, "Whether it's them or us, be sure that you guys will not have an easy time" he grinned evily, then burst out laughing, "Heh, but that's what trainings are for!" the blond haired ninja raised a hand in a thumbs-up gesture at the wizards.

The three wizards let out a relieved sigh, Naruto sure had the three of them worrying over what he had said for some time. They then nodded back at the energetic blond ninja with a small smile plastered on their faces in agreement as the said ninja gave them a toothy grin.

"Naruto kun!" someone suddenly exclaimed, shocking the ninjas and nearly causing the three wizards to jump a foot into the air. The wizards blinked in confusion as the group of ninjas all stared at each other with halved eyes before they turned their heads towards the direction and origin of the source of the outburst, 'LEE!' they all exclaimed inwardly as they stare at the source of the outburst who is clad in green.

The main character of the moment however, was staring in Naruto's direction dreamily, both his hands clasped together before him just under his chin as he leaned his body forwards. The most disturbing part of the scene... was the superbly sparkling starry eyes of his. Upon seeing the state of the Taijutsu ninja's eyes, the three wizards almost instantly hit the back of the chair they were currently sitting on, leaning as far back into the chair as they can in shock. As for the other ninjas, they were practically staring at the state that Lee is in, unable to comprehend as to why he had out of nothing, acted this way. Numerous drops of sweat gathered on their heads as they continue to stare at the ninja in green. Naruto had on a dreaded look, as he began to start backing away from the area, things does not seem to be going well for Naruto when Lee suddenly sped towards him, grabbing his hands in such a sudden and swift motion that the blond ninja was nearly shocked out of his own skin.

"Naruto kun!" Lee exclaimed again, with his sparkling and starry eyes looking at Naruto, as the blond haired ninja replied him with a quick "Hai?" in a rather shrill voice because of his state of shock.

"I'm so touched! You finally realized it too!" he said excitedly.

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his shocked state and looked at Lee with a raised eyebrow. While the other ninjas too, looked at Lee weirdly and the wizards blinked their eyes in confusion.

"I'm so glad that you finally realize too, that training is the only way for us!" Lee said as he gave the blond haired ninja a toothy grin that sparkled at the edge of his teeth.

All the other ninjas felt sweats dripping down their heads, this much outburst just because of that?! Naruto stared at the ninja clad in green, hard.

"Since the both of us liked training this much, let's go train right now!" he exclaimed, enthusiastically hopping towards the door that leads out of the Gryffindor common room, dragging Naruto with him.

"Hey... hey!" the blond haired ninja shouted, "Let me go! Where are you taking me!" he shouted the question at Lee.

"We're going training!" Lee replied, still having the toothy grin plastered on his face as the Taijutsu ninja gave his other companions an all too familiar 'nice-guy pose' ans continue to drag Naruto with him.

Everyone else, the ninjas and the wizards could only watch with dropped jaws and twitching eyebrows as the blond ninja tried to struggle his way out of Lee's gasp but in vain.

"Now?! Who in their right minds would want to go training now? It's almost midnight!" Naruto shouted as he still, continue to struggle, despite the fact that his efforts were in vain.

"Let me go!" tears started to stream down his cheeks as his eyes turned into two thin lines as he face his other companions, "Why me?" he asked, though he was not particularly asking anyone for an answer, "Why me!" he asked again, "Why me?!" this time, he was almost screaming as Lee began to drag him through the door.

"Nande dattebayo!!!!" **(A/N**: This phrase just means 'why me' again in Japanese. I added this just because I find this much more fitting than English words... at least for this portion.) The blond ninja's scream echoed throughout the entire Gryffindor tower and down the hallway leading out of the Gryffindor tower as he finally disappear from sight together with Lee.

The echo continue to last for the next ten minutes. The other ninjas present looked defeated as they sighed heavily, some buried their face in their hands, some slapped their foreheads as they flopped down on the couch just behind them. The wizards blinked furiously, not quite able to believe that Naruto's sound had managed to echo through the entire Gryffindor tower and hallway for a good ten minutes. When the echo finally stopped, the ninjas sighed again, this time in relief, while the wizards turned to them.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"Well..." Tenten started, "I think it's something that Naruto had said that triggered off Lee" she shrugged her shoulders.

"They are so troublesome..." Shikamaru said, yawning, as he stretched himself.

"What does it mean?" Ron asked, again, clearly still confused.

"From what I know and have heard..." this time, the purple haired kunoichi replied, "It seemed, that Lee has the ultimate undying passion for training" she said.

"Lee is someone who achieved all that he has now through sheer hard work" Neji said, his arms still crossed over his chest, "He believes that by working hard in return you can be what you want to be, even if you don't have the talent or gift. That's why always trains very hard, pushing himself to the limit in order to keep improving himself" a slight smile graced his lips as he was reminded of his ex-teammate who had been through so much with him.

"Even so..." Tenten suddenly said, catching everyone's attention, "I still have a very strong feeling that, the reason why Lee's such a training maniac is because of Gai sensei! " she shook a finger by her face.

Sweats formed on everyone's head as their thoughts immediately wandered over to the Taijutsu master Jounin who had practically made everyone's Ninja Combat class hell by starting with more and more rounds around the Quiddich pitch. Harry, shuddered at the though, 'I can't believe that there are people besides Professor Maito who would do such thing...'

"Well... it's not like we can do anything now..." Shiyuki shrugged, as the other ninjas nodded in agreement.

"It's getting late... rest early" the purple haired kunoichi said as she then waved a good night and headed up the stairs to the girls dorm, followed by Tenten.

The other two male ninjas followed their example and too, went up to their dorm, leaving the three wizards in the Gryffindor common room. There is just some more things that they want to discuss and sort out before they too, call it a day.

"Now that we have all the people we need, we can finally start the club!" Harry said excitedly, then suddenly realized something, "Wait a minute. Even if we said we wanted to start the club and all... where are we going to practice in? And is it only us who are going to use this club?" he asked.

They looked at each other for some time before Hermione finally got some ideas.

"We could ask the professors for space room. It's not against the rules to want to practice by ourselves... right? And as for the members..." she said thoughtfully, "I think we should just try to tell the others and see if they are interested in joining us" she finished.

"That's a good idea!" Ron said, "I bet that there are lots of people out there who are like us!" he pipped in.

"I suppose it would not hurt to try..." Harry said, already feeling the enthusiasm in him, then he suddenly thought of something, "We could ask Dumbledore!" he said, as the two looked at him with a weird look, "I'm rather sure that he will support us in this. And he would surely know of a place where we can use without any interruption or interference!" the bespectacled wizard said.

"Alright!" the three said together, looking at each other and grinning, "It's settled then!" they chorused.

"Now let's go get some sleep. And we'll decide on how to start the plan tomorrow!" Harry suggested which his two best friends agreed readily.

Just when they were about to climb up the stairs, the door to the Gryffindor tower opened, as a very ragged and battered looking someone came through, dragging his feet as he hunched his back forwards, his hands dangling in front, his head dropped low, making them unable to see his face. But the most distinguishing part that instantly gave the identity of the figure away is not on his face, but his hair, a bright blond color.

"Naruto?!" the three wizards gaped out as the seemingly turned zombie figure slowly continue to drag himself towards them.

The moment he heard his name being called, he lifted his head up in what seemed to be reluctance, and saw the three wizards looking at him in concern. The wizards however, nearly jumped into the air when they saw his face, which is already in a pale shade of blue, and the zombie look on his face had just added onto the shock.

"Oh… it's you guys…" he said, very, very, slowly, dragging out each word as he let his head drop down once again as he continue to drag himself to where the stairs are.

The three wizards felt sweats starting to form on their heads as they watch the wasted form of the blond ninja drag himself across the common room to the stairs and after a few tries, finally managed to haul himself up a few flight of the stairs and then, the blond sagged on the rails, sticking his tongue out, his eyes in a blank line.

"Naruto… are you alright?" Harry was the first to speak, as the blond lifted his head up at him and looked at him with blank lines as his eyes.

"No…" he replied as he once again dropped his head.

The three wizards laughed softly at each other awkwardly at the reply.

""Where did you and Lee go?" Hermione asked, out of curiosity.

"Quiddich pitch…" Naruto mumbled, burying his head in his arms on the rail.

"Quiddich pitch? At this time of the night? What did you all go there for?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

At that question, the blond haired ninja jumped up all of a sudden in a burst of energy.

"To train, what else!" he said through gritted teeth as he raised a shaking fist up before him, "That stupid thick eyebrow! He made me run two hundred rounds around the pitch! And immediately after the two hundred rounds, its five hundred push ups!" he gritted out as he raised his hands up, palm facing up, his fingers twitching as if in a cramp.

The three wizards could do nothing but stare at him, unable to process what they have just heard. Training? At this kind of a time? Two hundred rounds around the Quiddich pitch? Five hundred push ups? These sentences were practically screaming and enlarging themselves in their minds. These are things that they could never do, not to mention no one they knew could even come close to achieving those even if they had tried.

"That idiot!" the blond hissed out suddenly, jerking the three wizards' attention back to himself as he clench and unclench his fist, as a vein popped on his head.

Fate has it that at that exact moment, the mentioned ninja came right through the door, coming to a stop in front of the few crowding around the stairs.

"What's wrong?" he asked with his typical smile on his face.

All four present instantly snapped their heads over to where the voice came from. The wizards blinked furiously as they stare at the form of the figure whom they had been talking about, rather stunned by his state, as he looked just the opposite from what Naruto looked like when he came in through the door. The blond haired ninja however, had on a horrified look as he then started to climb up the stairs. The wizards could not help themselves but stare at him. Despite doing something so vigorous, the ninja clad in green still look as fresh and energetic as always! The ninja in question, looked at the stunned faces of their wizard friends, and then shifted his gaze over to Naruto who was still on the way up the stairs.

"Naruto kun!" the energetic as always ninja exclaimed right after his eyes landed on his figure, just as the ninja being addressed nearly jumped at the exclamation, "That was some fun training we just had! I was about to plan out more but you were already gone…" he said, "Let's go train again tomorrow!" Lee then showed his 'nice-guy' pose once again.

The three wizards however were already dumbfounded, not knowing what they can do or say on the spot. Naruto's face, however, turned rather black as lines of dread fall down his head, he continued up the stairs, though, he was backing up instead of climbing up.

"Le… Lee, are you for real?!" he managed to ask as the mentioned one smiled a bigger toothy grin, nodding his head, "Sorry but I don't think I can accompany you on your training tomorrow or any other days after that anymore. Bye!" he gasped out in one whole breath and instantly turned and dash up the stairs to his bed.

"Wait! Naruto kun! Wait for me!' Lee yelled as he too, sprinted up the stairs to chase him.

It took another five minutes for the wizards to gather themselves up. When they did, they too, went up the stairs to their dorms, saying good night and exiting into their dorms. Upon entering, Harry and Ron was greeted with a sight of Naruto hiding under his bed sheet and Lee pulling at the bed sheet, which was clutched in a death grip by the blond beneath it, successfully preventing the other ninja from pulling it off.

"Come on, Naruto kun!" Lee said as he continue pulling on the bed sheet, "Let's continue training tomorrow!" he pulled harder at the bed sheet.

"… No!" Naruto protested from under the bed sheet, "I am so not and never going to train with you again!" he managed to get out before Lee finally succeeded in pulling the bed sheet off him.

"Ahh!!!" the blond ninja about screamed as Lee threw the bed sheet off him.

However, whatever they intended to do after that was all forgotten when they sense a very dark presence jus standing behind them. The wizards merely stood watching as the two ninjas who were just struggling with the bed sheet slowly turned over to meet the dark gaze of one of their ninja comrade. The dark presence they sensed belonged to Neji, who was staying in the same dormitory as they were. All the other wizards were already sound asleep, as was Shikamaru, who could already be called a sleeping log by now, totally immuned to any form of sound or noise around him. All four males, two ninjas and two wizards shuddered at the dark look on Neji's face. His white eyes glared blazingly at Naruto and Lee with the most ultimate death glare than both Harry and Ron had never even seen before.

"Enough is enough!" he hissed out venomously as they two jumped a foot into the air.

With a few swish of his hand, he blocked some of the vital points on both ninja's body, rendering them useless as both then, slide to the ground in a heap, completely wasted. The Hyuuga then dusted his hands before he went back to his bed. The wizards were very much stunned, as they still remain rooted in the same position. The wasted forms of the ninjas then struggled to get back on their feet, failing rather miserably though.

"… I didn't expect him to really use Jyuuken on us!" Lee said.

"Well… what do you expect from someone who absolutely hates people disturbing his rest? Not to mention, he's a rather light sleeper too…" Naruto sighed in relief as he finally managed to get himself back on his bed just beside him.

"Oh right… I nearly forget that…" Lee gasped as he too, finally got back on his bed just beside Naruto's one.

Without anymore noise, the two ninjas too, soon fell asleep. While Harry and Ron managed to get back into themselves as they hurriedly moved to their beds. It's already well passed midnight! If they don't sleep now, they will not be able to get up tomorrow on time. With a quick good night to each other, both wizards flopped onto their beds. But Harry could not help but thought of Neji's death glare.

'Remind me to don't ever get on his nerves…' he told himself as he was reminded of how horrifying it was, 'And I have to go find Dumbledore tomorrow about the club too' with that last thought, he too like all the others, drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for this chapter! It's a rather short and crappy one though… well… the next one would be better… at least I hope it does. Thanks once again for staying with me! I'll do my best to get the next one up as soon as I can finish it! See ya 


End file.
